


Diamond Days

by Evamylee



Series: Yellow and Blue collection [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kise Ryouta - Freeform, KnB - Freeform, M/M, Momoi Satsuki - Freeform, OC, Smut, Yaoi, aokise - Freeform, there will probably more added along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 48,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evamylee/pseuds/Evamylee
Summary: Kise finally is happy. He is with Aomine and they are about to start a new life. He just hopes it'll stay this way forever. He really could use some luck for once. Part 2 of a series!
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: Yellow and Blue collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038078
Comments: 55
Kudos: 34





	1. It started with a whisper

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is the second part to my previous fic Golden. I really don’t wanna force someone into reading something they’re not interested in, but this fic here probably won’t make much sense if you haven’t read Golden first. It’s more or less a direct continuation. 
> 
> After writing this I feel like Golden is my angsty teenager and Diamond Days is now the young grown up version with real interpersonal problems. Also this is the first time I wrote an OC. I hope this didn’t turn out too bad, since I usually avoid them. If I’m straying too far from the canon material, feel free to just tell me. I always appreciate some constructive criticism. But please keep in mind that this is still fanfiction and I’m just a sucker for some Aokise angst and h/c, so yeah…  
> And also I have a song for each chapter again because music is just my primary source for inspiration.
> 
> First few chaps are just a little light fluff and slice of life to get the plot moving.  
> The drama starts with chapter 8 😉

[Everybody talks – Neon Trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_pRyMShJ0k)

-

A tabloid magazine is rudely thrown onto the carton he just bent down to heave up. He halts in his action to look at it. On the cover there’s a snapshot of himself leaving a café. He recognizes this must have been last week when they went for brunch in Harajuku. Aomine is there too, but a little hidden, following behind him and still half in the shadows of the entrance door.

Kise looks up at Aomine quizzically, waiting for an explanation to why he deserved to be interrupted in his task of putting the last few boxes and cartons together. First of all, he’d been doing most of the work of packing up the rest of his loft, when Aomine had been out with Satsuki. That in itself should be reason enough to be greeted a little friendlier than to be assaulted with silly chitchat tabs. He raises an eyebrow up at the brooding man in front of him.

“Nice to see you too Daiki.” He raises up straight without picking up the box, props a hand on his hip and frowns at Aomine, who’s still glowering down on the headline.

**Supermodel Kise Ryouta in trouble?**

“What is it, spit it out.” Kise sighs a little exasperated. Every time Aomine gets like this, it can be a bit annoying, even to him.

“Have you read what it says?” his boyfriend asks warily, chewing on his bottom lip, a slight pinch between his brows, as if he himself doesn’t really know what to think about it.

“Yeah, they think I have a new bodyguard who’s following me around wherever I go. Do I possibly have a stalker? Am I in danger? What only is happening that I am so concerned about my own safety all of a sudden?... very interesting Daiki, now want to help me with the last boxes?” Kise rolls his eyes, finally picking up the box to his feet and walking around Aomine to put it next to the door.

Aomine turns around to look at him, still frowning and not making any advances that he’s about to be of any help.

“Do you think there will be rumors?” There’s worry in the way he looks back at the magazine that had slipped to the floor and is now lying by his feet. Kise is currently carrying another carton past him to put it on top of the one he just stowed away in the hallway.

“Don’t tell me you’d give a shit about that.” Kise mocks breathily. This one is much heavier than the last one, it’s full of books. He drops it down with a dull thud, before wiping the slight sheen of perspiration on his forehead with his sleeve. After taking a collecting breath he looks back at Aomine, who seemed to have decided that the middle of the living room is the best place to register his new abode.

“Daiki? Will you please tell me why this is bothering you so much for some reason?”

Aomine looks back up at him and sighs. “I dunno, I just… I thought rumors like that could…”

“Could be bad for your career?” Kise helps him finishing his sentence.

Aomine’s eyes get wide. “What? No. Your career. I know you have a contract that you’re not supposed to openly date anyone.”

Kise scoffs. “And I haven’t meet one person in my field who really acquiesces to that contract.” He walks back into the living room to get the last carton and a large bag.

“Everyone dates, we just have to be “single” for the public.” He makes little air quotes with his fingers while passing by Aomine again. He swings the bag over his shoulder and props the small carton on his hip. “No one cares about that. Also they still think you are my bodyguard.” Kise snickers to himself and flings the bag on the floor next to the small tower of his moving boxes, before placing the last one on the top.

“Thanks, you were a big help.” He spins around and beams at Aomine who finally notices his uselessness and let’s his shoulders slump.

“Sorry. I’m just not used to…” His gaze drops down to the magazine again. “…this, I guess.”

Kise strolls back to him and throws his arms around Aomine’s neck. “Why do you even care? We leave tomorrow.” Aomine’s expression turns soft. “Yeah, you’re right.” He dips his head down and gives a small peck to the corner of Kise’s lips, before embracing him back and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“How was your lunch with Momocchi?”

“Fine. She says she finally found a date for her move. She’ll be there a month after us. There’s still a bit of paperwork to do before that.” His words are muffled, given that Aomine’s face is still smushed against Kise’s shoulder. The hot puffs of breath as he speaks, send light goosebumps down his spine.

“The moving people will be here any minute. We should go get the rest and then I’ll call us a taxi, ok?”

Aomine lifts his head from Kise’s shoulder, his hands wandering down to his hips to hold him in place as he lets his eyes travel across the loft. Now it’s Kise’s turn to nibble on his bottom lip as he watches Aomine’s face.

“It’s strange isn’t it?” Aomine says with a subdued look on his face.

“What do you mean?” something about Aomine’s behavior now bothers Kise.

“Leaving here. I mean… so many things happened here.”

And there it is. He just had to say it, didn’t he? There’s a slight pull in Kise’s gut. Indeed, a lot of things happened here, but why does he have to bring that up now?

“Our first kiss. The first time you told me that you love me. Our first-time having sex.” At his last words, a smirk tugs on the corner of his lips.

“Yeah yeah and a lot of other stuff blah blah, just shut up will ya.” Kise silences him by pressing his lips over Aomine’s. He really doesn’t want to think back. Sure giving up his loft feels a bit sentimental but he’s over regretting things all the time. He wants to look into their future.

They are about to move to the US, because Aomine got drafted. He made it into the NBA. Kise wasn’t really surprised about it but it still was a huge relief when they got the informing call from Satsuki. She had finished her master’s degree and promptly became Aomine’s manager. Apparently it wasn’t ever really up for debate that she wouldn’t do it. She confessed to them that she studied law combined with business administration, solely for that reason. Kise found it utterly amusing that she thought she had to combinate especially those two degrees. Aomine not so much and simply acted annoyed over it all, but he never complained. Satsuki and Kise both know he is grateful to her, still looking out for him, like she did back in school.

“Come on now.” Kise smirks when he pulls away, observing his boyfriend’s face closely. “I wanna make use of our hotel room since we’re paying a small fortune for just this one night.” A small smile spreads over Aomine’s face.

“And here I was wondering why you booked a suite for just one night at an airport hotel. I could have guessed Mr. Pampered wants to be spoilt.”

“You’re Mr. Pampered. You’re dating me after all.” Kise grins through his taunting and Aomine laughs in his arms, making his grin go even wider.

“You are dating _me_ , so don’t get too cocky.” Aomine raises a brow at him with a lopsided smirk and Kise melts. “Or maybe that is actually more of a reason to be a little cocky.” Aomine muses to himself and Kise just has to shut him up once more. This kiss has a little more teeth than before. Playfully nibbling on Aomine’s bottom lip, Kise lets him know it’s enough now.

After pulling away, he has to roll his eyes, seeing Aomine still having his closed and leaning towards him to kiss again. Kise shoves his entire hand over his face.

“We need to go!”

Another smirk forms against his palm before Aomine tips his head back and straightens his back.

“Are you in such a hurry to get me out of my clothes?” he asks with a seductive look.

For what feels like the hundredth time since Aomine has arrived, Kise rolls his eyes again, not really able to contain his smile, and turns away.

“Our luggage is still in the bedroom. Go get it while I call a taxi.”

Kise pulls out his phone from his back pocket to make the call. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the slight swagger to Aomine’s step as he finally does what he’s asked to and walks into the bedroom. Kise snorts softly to himself, reverting his attention back to the phone pressed to his ear. When he’s greeted with a generic answer, he gives his address to the personnel while picking up the tabloid from the floor. Aomine comes back with two large suitcases in tow, waiting for him to finish the call.

“It’ll be here any minute.” Kise pockets his phone, reaching out his hand to take one of the suitcases. They both share one last moment of silence when looking around the now almost empty loft. Kise looks out the large window front that is flooding the living room with bright daylight. The city beneath them is a light grey uneven plane, streaked with wider and thinner lines of streets and a few smaller green areas here and there. He takes in a deep inhale through his nose before he notices Aomine is looking at him again.

“Let’s go.” He says and jerks his head towards the door. They share a short knowing smile with each other and leave through the door for the last time.

In the elevator Aomine’s eyes are fixed on a small dent in the metal paneling. They don’t talk. Kise watches him as he absentmindedly raises his foot and puts the tip of his shoe into the small bump, slowly twisting it against the metal. The quiet ding resounds and Aomine’s head jerks up as if he’d been in deep thought. They leave the building, finding the taxi already waiting in front of the entrance. The driver helps them to stow away their suitcases in the trunk and they are off towards the airport.

They are sitting next to each other in the back and Kise flips open the front page of the magazine he’s still carrying.

“No wonder they think you are my bodyguard with that scowl you’re always wearing.” He grins observing another photo, that was secretly taken of them through the window of the café.

Aomine clicks his tongue annoyed and crosses his arms over his chest, looking out the window.

“You know… I’m actually surprised they didn’t figure out that we are actually together. That’s usually the first thing they come up with, even when it’s not the truth.” Kise starts reading the pretentious article. When he’s done, he flips through the pages, not really finding interest in anything that it has to say. He flips it closed again and sighs.

“I won’t have this problem anymore in LA. They don’t care if I’m dating anyone there. I’m actually a little more worried about you.”

“Why?” Aomine still looks grumpy and Kise knows he’s acting stubborn on purpose.

“Because as a model no one cares if you are gay or straight or whatever. As an athlete though… You could get hate.”

“So? As if I care what people think about my personal life. I’m just gonna play and ignore all that shit.”

Kise simpers to himself, knowing that things like that can only get to his boyfriend too easily. Aomine isn’t used to the public’s attention, and he will have to learn how to deal with it. But Kise is glad that he can be there and help him with that. He’s a pro at this after all. He had to get used to it way back in high school. He doesn’t really remember a time in his life where people didn’t talk about him and watched everything he does all the time.

They arrive at the airport and check in at their hotel affiliated to the complex building. It’s a posh business hotel. Their room is on the top floor, but they decline the receptionist’s offer to bring up their luggage. Another elevator ride later they find their room number and inside they fall down on the huge bed, both with a sigh. They are really doing this, Kise thinks. The realness of everything suddenly hitting him much clearer than ever before. They are about to leave Tokyo, leave Japan and start a new life in the USA. Aomine is going to become an A list athlete and he himself has already signed with a sister agency from his old one, that is situated in LA.

“Booze?” Aomine asks next to him, his face turned to ceiling.

“Booze.” Kise confirms, nodding approvingly before he angles his body to reach for the phone on the nightstand to call for the room service. They find a menu in the top drawer and promptly decide to order an array of food and a few beers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my dear friend Haru-chan who made this Fic possible and for motivating me so much to write more. Her tumblr is hkbs-world, go follow her for some great Aokise content!
> 
> The songs at the beginning are like a soundtrack. Sometimes the lyrics fit the chapter, sometimes they are just a mood. So if you wanna listen to them I hope you can see what was going through my head while writing.
> 
> I will link them so you don't have to look them up, since I discovered that it is possible to do hyperlinks here. I'll take my time with it though...


	2. You ain’t shy, don’t lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some bad smut as a filler.  
> I know the song title doesn't really match but that's what I was listening to while writing.

Portrait of a female – Cruel Youth

-

The slight buzz from his third beer makes him feel fuzzy and warm. Or maybe it was all the food. Either way Kise is tired now and stretches his arms above his head, sprawling out and yawns. Next to him Aomine sits on the top end of the bed, his back leaning against the headboard, one leg propped up and resting his hand on his knee in which he’s leisurely holding a beer. The TV is on but there are only a few channels to choose from so they settled on the sports channel. Kise isn’t too interested in baseball. He turns around, flopping onto his stomach and hugs the pillow beneath his head.

“Tired?” Aomine asks and Kise immediately has to smirk into the pillow at his fake detached tone of voice.

“Mh.” He hums, pretending he’s already about to drift off to sleep. It takes merely a few seconds before he hears the soft clunk of the bottle being put down on the bed side table. His smirk widens.

“How tired?” Aomine’s hot breath hits his ear, his voice suddenly so close it sends a small shiver down his spine. Kise cracks open one eye to glance at his boyfriend leaning over him.

“Pretty tired.” He retorts now with fake disinterest himself and closes his eye again.

“And here I thought you wanted to be spoilt. Though luck I guess.” Aomine rolls back over to his side of the bed and crosses his arms behind his head, purporting to keep watching TV. The sensation of Aomine’s breath against his skin just a second ago still lingering in his consciousness, he squirms a little, turning his head to the other side to looking up at his boyfriend.

“Daiki?”

“Hmh?” he hums without looking at him.

“Come back here.”

A smug smirk forms on Aomine’s face but he doesn’t move. Kise frowns and sits up. He casually removes his shirt in one fluid motion and crawls on top of Aomine. Straddling his legs, he leans in and starts trailing soft kisses beneath Aomine’s ear. He sensually licks the same path back up again before catching his earlobe between his teeth. He knows this will get a rise out of his playing hard to get boyfriend. He gently tugs and closes his lips around it starting to suck softly. He’s cautious not to have too much body contact, only his thighs touching Aomine’s hips and his lips on his skin.

When he starts nibbling on the soft flesh, Aomine draws in a sharp shaky breath. His head jerking so their cheeks slide against each other and Kise has to let go. He briskly sinks his head and bites down into the hollow of Aomine’s neck, making him grunt out in surprise. Aomine’s hands come up to grab at his hips in a vice grip. Kise licks over the bitemarks before sealing his lips again over the same spot, sucking hard.

“Ryou!” Aomine warns, his name falling more like a growl from his lips than anything else. The hold on his hipbones tightens as Aomine digs his thumbs into the flesh, trying to press him down onto his groin. Kise withstands though and keeps hovering above his body, denying him the much-needed friction.

With a wet sound Kise retracts himself and raises his head. Their gazes lock and in this moment Aomine throws him over and has him pinned to the mattress, pressing his groin hard between Kise’s legs. Demonstrating to him just how hard he already is, rubbing up against him and this time Kise can’t withhold his own moan. This raw performance of dominance is clouding his head with want, making him squirm and buck up his hips involuntarily.

“Changed your mind?” Aomine whispers into his ear, his voice daunting and husky.

“Just fuck me already.” Kise hisses through a shudder. Only a moment ago his plan was to tease him a little bit more but every time Aomine used his overpowering strength to dominate him like that, he’s completely done for.

_“Beg for it.”_

Kise thrashes his head back into the mattress, frustrated and painfully hard. A sharp thrust of Aomine’s hips against his straining hard dick makes him moan out once more.

“Fuck!” He grits out through his teeth, pressing his eyes shut.

“A little more specific?” the taunt in Aomine’s voice is edging on abuse.

“Fuck me!” he spits out more vigorous than the first time. Aomine chuckles next to his ear. “That’s not really begging.”

Suddenly Kise’s wrists are pinned above his head in a bruising grip. Aomine’s face now inches above his collarbone, his hot breath ghosting over Kise’s skin. “Come on babe, I know you can do better than that.” That asshole knows only too well how weak that pet name makes him.

He mouths his way down over Kise’s chest, until coming across a pink nipple and stops to draw slow circles around it with his tongue.

Kise tugs on his hands, trying to free them but is suddenly distracted by teeth grazing his sensitive nipple. “Fuck Daiki PLEASE!” He bucks his hips upwards, but Aomine leaves him no room and presses him into the mattress with his body weight. “Not good enough.” Aomine mumbles around the flesh still caught between his teeth.

Kise’s last string of restrain snaps when Aomine gently sucks it into his mouth, sliding his other hand down Kise’s side.

“Please fuck m-me- HAH PLEASE.” He feels a slight sting of shame at how fast Aomine can reduce him to an almost sobbing wanton mess. When there’s one thing his huddled mind still knows, it’s that he can’t fight the hold this man has over him.

Nearly this instant they are face to face again, Aomine’s eyes smoldering with lust, forcing Kise to swallow, tilting his head back slightly. A flare of pleasure shoots straight to his groin, coiling up in delicious heat and anticipation.

Aomine sits up, his eyes staying fixed on Kise’s face, letting go of his under circulated numb hands. “I want you to keep your hands to yourself.” He orders definite while pulling his jersey over his head, leaving his dark hair in gorgeous disarray.

Kise obeys, his arms going slack, leaving them raised up above his head. Aomine pushes off the bed, standing up to slip out of his jeans and underwear. Kise immediately misses the weight on him, squirming in discomfort. Aomine reaches down and roughly strips Kise from his pants too, letting his erection spring free and lying heavily on his abdomen. The look on Aomine’s face is almost fear inducing. Glowering down on him with darkened eyes. Kise sprawled out in front of him in all his glory, fells nothing but utter arousal, making his cock twitch and leaking the first drops of precome onto himself.

Aomine walks away and Kise almost whines out before he realizes what he’s doing. He watches him opening one of the suitcases and pulling out a bottle of lube. Aomine comes back and smooth like a huge dark wildcat he bends down, crawling over him. Kise wants to run his fingers over the gorgeous stretch of muscle above him but Aomine gives him a sharp look and he doesn’t dare move.

“You’re not going to touch me before I allow it.” A vicious smirk splits his lips before he adds: “Or yourself for that matter.”

Kise heaves his chest, breath ragged, biting his bottom lip, trying to decide if it’s really worth it to comply. Aomine must have seen his inner conflict because his smirk darkens. He reaches down next to the bed and pulls out his belt from his jeans. He drops the lube onto the bed and starts tying Kise’s wrists to the one bar of the wooden bedframe.

“Oh my god Daiki are you serious?” Kise complains loud. Somehow he can’t find the will to actually fight him off though.

“Shut up.” Aomine grins and pulls the restrains tight. When he lowers down their lips meet in a searing hot clash of tongues and teeth, licking into each other’s mouth and fighting for dominance. Aomine wins and as a reward he bites down into the blonds lip, gently tugging and pulling it as he leans back slowly. When the drag gets too much Kise flinches and Aomine lets go.

The back of Kise’s head meets with the pillow once more while Aomine starts lubing up his fingers, smearing the goo around between his fingertips, coating them thoroughly. Without much fussing his hand is at Kise’s entrance and mercilessly pushes two fingers inside. Kise cries out a broken profanity, arching his back from the bed and leaning his weight into the restrains above his head. A large hand on his stomach forces him back down, pressing against his tensing muscles until his back is lining up with the sheets again. The fingers inside him stopped moving, the hand on his abdomen starts to draw easing circles over his skin until he can relax around the sudden intrusion.

He pants heavily, his vision hazy with feverish tension. When the burn simmers down enough he cautiously rolls his hips against Aomine’s hand to deepen the contact. It’s not long before the fingers are thrusting into him, adding another one along the way, making him arch up again only to be pushed back down once more. The heat is building rapidly, his nerves prickling his skin and each thrust sends another electric shock up his spine, making the muscles in his abdomen and thighs constrict and he can almost taste the sweet flavor of release on his tongue.

When Aomine pulls out of him, he cries out in frustration, jerking his hips in search for the lost friction.

“Shhh.” Aomine hushes, still with that awful fucking annoyingly attractive cocky smirk. Kise yanks at his tied wrists in frustration, groaning pressing his eyes closed. He hears Aomine snorting a silent laugh.

“Fuck you.” He breathes, refusing to open his eyes.

“I thought you wanted me to do that with you?” He mocks and Kise’s face contorts into a strained frown. He senses Aomine hovering above him again, the heat radiating between their bodies that are only inches apart. Aomine’s cock is nudging at his slick hole, softly pocking his sensitive skin, sending a shudder through him.

“Come on beg for it.”

The command is whispered into his ear, throaty and deep and illegally sexy. Kise bites his lip and pushes down to make Aomine enter him but he retreats back, not allowing it. His head still just barely touching his slicked-up skin.

“Tell me how much you want it babe.” Another hot breath hits the side of his neck, leaving his skin burning.

“F-fuck…please… I want you inside m-me.” he whines out and Aomine doesn’t hesitate another second, thrusting inside, forcing Kise’s whine to transform into a drawn-out moan.

He’s slowly building up a steady and deep rhythm, reminding himself to breath. The tight silk grip on his dick is deliciously sucking him in, making him want to go faster but he withstands.

Kise lets go of every vestigial decency and starts moaning with relish. Each thrust pushing out another lewd sound of him and he completely lets himself go, letting Aomine fuck him into oblivion. This magnificent display of surrender does things to Aomine and he drives into him harder, faster. He leans up, shifting the angle of his thrusts so he’s hitting dead onto the spot that makes Kise go blind from extasy. Kise cries out, tears forming in his eyes and he feels the waves of climax closing in on him again.

Aomine’s hand clamps down around his base and makes his breath hitch in a silent scream that gets caught in his throat. The sudden pressure momentarily giving him a mental blackout before he cries out distraught once more, his eyes snapping open, his hands tearing painfully at his restrains. “F-FUCK DAI- URGH!”

But to his surprise Aomine is not grinning down on him anymore. He’s having his eyes pressed shut, drawing in deep breaths. After what feels like an agonizing eternity of painful pressure building in his cock, Aomine’s thrusts become frantic, he loosens his grip around Kise’s shaft and starts jerking him in cadence with his bucking hips. Kise’s eyes roll back into his head, the suddenly intensified and multiplied sensations wrecking him, sending a violent tremor through his body as he shoots his load onto his stomach and into Aomine’s hand. Aomine fucks him through it, his own orgasm rippling through him, making his thrust more and more erratic. With one last low groan he empties himself into the searing convulsions around his dick, before crashing down onto his lover’s sweaty and trembling body. The collision makes Kise tense up and sends another aftershock through them both, sighing out once more in unison.

They need quite some time to recover from that, just lying there, panting and gasping for air. Kise flinches when Aomine pulls out of him with a slick noise. His throat is dry from the heavy breathing and he finally realizes how numb his hands are.

“Daiki?”

Aomine tiredly raises his head from his shoulder to look at him.

“My hands.” Kise weakly wiggles his arms to underline his request.

“Right, sorry.”

Aomine shakily pushes himself up and stretches to undo the belt that is digging into Kise’s flesh by now. When he’s freed Kise rubs his wrists to ease the pressure marks and get his blood circulating again. Aomine flops down next to him and turns around to grab a few tissues from the nightstand drawer. Blessed are the exclusive amenities these expensive suites provide for their guests. Better more cheap toiletries and less channels on TV, what a deal.

He diligently wipes Kise’s stomach clean before balling the tissues up in his hand and tossing them accurately across the room into the trash bin. He pulls out a few more, handing them over so Kise can clean himself up between his legs. After he’s done with that, he follows Aomine’s example and hits his target with the same infallible accuracy. He’s mildly surprised because he still can’t really feel his fingers.

Kise looks at the clock and begrudgingly assesses they only have four hours left to get some sleep.

“Fuck.” He breathes out and Aomine chuckles.

“Indeed.”

“No, I mean the time. We need to get up at five. It’s almost one in the morning.”

Aomine rolls to his side again, propping his chin onto his hand and looks down at his boyfriend.

“Who cares, we only have to get to the gate, and you can sleep again when we’re on the plane.” His expression is warm and Kise briefly gets lost staring at Aomine’s lips.

“But I can’t sleep on airplanes. They are so uncomfortable.” He complains, weakly flapping the back of his hand on Aomine’s chest, eliciting a soft chuckle from him.

“We’re flying business. What more do you want?”

Kise turns and curls up against Aomine, who automatically pulls up the blanket over them both and traps his arm over Kise, holding him close. He plants a soft kiss on top of his head before shifting a little to get comfortable himself. They are too exhausted and content to keep talking. They fall asleep forgetting to switch of the TV that is still silently commentating some sports match.


	3. I wouldn't change it

LA devotee – Panic! at the Disco

-

They are both cranky and drowsy the next morning. Shuffling around the hotel room, bumping into each other, trying to brush their teeth at the same time in front of the too small bathroom mirror and hoping they don’t forget anything before leaving. Even though they are staying practically directly at the airport, they almost get to their gate too late. Aomine blames Kise and his need to pick out an _“airplane outfit_ ” as he called it and also doing his hair for some reason unknown to Aomine. They are going to be on the airplane for almost twelve hours, in a dully lit cabin, confined to their seats behind a small protective wall. He highly doubts that anyone is going to pay attention to Kise’s clothes or his hair. Especially not after Kise decided to pull up his hood over his head and no one can see it anyway. And he is right. They find their seats being two cocoony looking cubicles right next to each other. There’s a small dash panel between them that is retractable so they can talk to each other. The seats can be extended to a small bed and Aomine actually marvels at the more than sufficient foot room he has for the first time in his life while on a plane.

Kise throws him an amused smirk when he watches him stretching out in his seat and looking at him like a child on Christmas. Kise has flown Business class before but Aomine hasn’t and he already knows he’ll never go back to Economy ever in his life. He’s still not used to this lifestyle, but he finds himself appreciating more and more little things about it. Kise waits exactly so long for the plane to start moving down the tarmac, ignoring the instructional video completely and pulls his thin blanket up to his nose, promptly falling asleep again. _Can’t sleep on airplanes my ass,_ Aomine thinks to himself and starts playing around with the screen in front of him. He’s too tired himself though to decide on anything to watch and soon follows him suit. The whole flight turns out to be not nearly as horrible as he feared it to be. Aomine never had problems sleeping through anything. And it turns out he makes it through almost the whole flight without waking up. Much to Kise’s displease because he does wake up a few hours in and is utterly bored. He tries entertaining himself with magazines and movies but it’s simply taking too long all in all. He even ponders waking Aomine up but seeing his sleeping face he begrudgingly decides against it.

They both still are weirdly exhausted when they finally are able to set foot on steady ground again. It is already nighttime, since they moved through so many time zones, losing a whole day in the process. The air smells different but has the same level of humidity like in Tokyo, strangely enough. Kise’s management has arranged for them to be picked up and brought to their new home for the first time.

Aomine has expected himself to be more excited than Kise. He thought he’d be more stunned by their new house right at the beach, surrounded by palm trees. They had searched ridiculously long, debating back and forth the pros and cons between a wide array of options they got provided by their real estate agency. When they got the notice for this house it immediately was a no-brainer for both of them that this is going to be it. Aomine was so excited to finally get here and finally see it for real. He hadn’t counted on Kise’s reaction though. When they exit the car he has a hard time looking anywhere else than his boyfriend who seemed to be utterly floored by what’s in front of him. It’s a little bit funny, considering they can’t really see it in all its beauty yet, since it’s dark and that they haven’t been inside yet. Kise’s excitement has always been something special, something overwhelming, sweeping and enthralling to him. The hidden energy in his golden eyes when he found something fascinating never failed to pull him in.

Kise’s mouth literally falls open, staring at the modern beach condo in front them, partially hidden by a hedge and a few shrubberies. The front is a simple white wall, with a garage door next to the entrance. The back facing the ocean, is supposed to have a huge glass plane so you could see the ocean from the living room and kitchen. Their backyard is actually the beach. Aomine knows why Kise immediately wanted this. It reminds him of his window front in his loft. Aomine doesn’t really care much about it, but Kise needs the light to feel at home.

“Oh please.” Aomine rolls his eyes with an amused smirk. “As if your loft was so average. Don’t be such a drama queen.” He casually walks around him with their luggage in tow, acting as if it isn’t that big of a deal to him.

“Are you blind?” Kise blurts out, quickly catching up to him. “It’s right in front of the ocean.” He points his finger excitedly at the distance behind the condo, where the dark ocean is calmly rolling onto the sand, creating a relaxing quiet tune filling the warm night air.

Aomine halts staring at Kise staring at the black ocean. This moment suddenly feels detached to him. That he gets to see him like this again is not something he realized that he’d missed. Sure, they had their fair share of happy moments and Kise is almost back to his old self by now. And yes he’s healing amazingly, better even than Aomine expected him to in such a short time. But he has forgotten how overwhelmingly elated Kise can be when he really wants something. This realization hits him hard.

“Ryouta?”

Kise blinks and turns to him. The smile slips from his face and Aomine almost regrets saying anything. The joy that was so clear on him just a moment ago is now subdued and Aomine knows it’s his fault. He knows what kind of expression must be on his face right now. He puts down the suitcase, stepping forward and he can see a flash of surprise in those golden eyes that always seemed to defy any darkness.

They are only two steps apart and Aomine closes the remaining distance before placing his hands gently on each side of his boyfriend’s face. Kise leans into his touch, his curious eyes never leaving Aomine’s stare. A lot of intolerable corny phrases come to his mind and his thoughts are getting jumbled up, not knowing how to articulate what he wants to say.

 _I’m not blind. I can see you. You are what makes me see beauty_. And other sickeningly tawdry things.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” He whispers, knowing this wasn’t any better but it is the truth. It is all he can think about right now.

The grin on Kise’s face is back but his eyes are still soft and Aomine leans down without deliberately deciding to do so. Kise’s arms come up to wind around his neck, smiling into their kiss.

Only a few months ago Aomine thought that he had lost him forever. This feels an eternity away now. He is still here, going down this new exciting and scary path with him and that is all that matters.


	4. Made of Gold

Gold – Chet Faker

-

Kise pulls out the keys and unlocks the door. They stand in a spacious entrance hall and of course everything is still empty, but they find the majority of their moving cartons standing on one side of the hall. When they enter the living room, they find the rest of it. It’s open and bright. The couch is already there, still wrapped up in plastic and shoved to the far end of the room. The glass front has sliding doors through which you can step out onto a white painted wooden patio with stairs leading down into the sand. The kitchen is light grey and white with chrome fixtures, open to the living room and thus giving the whole space an even wider feel.

Aomine still watches Kise from the corner of his eye. How he walks around, observing everything and how simply happy he looks. They go upstairs and Kise actually sighs after walking into the bathroom. They have a huge rain shower, easily fitting two (or even more) people. There’s also a bathtub with a jacuzzi function and Aomine knows this is going to be the first thing Kise will want to try. Their bedroom is also huge. The bed they ordered is already set up and made, like requested since they knew how late they were going to arrive.

Kise spins around, after taking in the room. “We should start unpacking now.” He states giddily.

Aomine slowly strolls towards him with a lazy sardonic smirk on his face. “Should we?” His gaze briefly drops to Kise’s lips and the blond doesn’t miss it.

“Yes, we should go and unpack at least the most necessary things for today.” Not able to withhold his grin, immediately seeing through Aomine’s ulterior motive. Taking a step back, trying to avoid his lover who looks at him as if he were prey. Kise slowly raises his hands to ward him off, but his grin involuntarily gets wider too. Aomine pounces, throwing them both onto the king-sized bed and Kise laughs out loud, holding onto him. Aomine doesn’t waste much time and starts mouthing his way down his neck. Kise, trapped in his arms and underneath him, laughs even harder.

“Daiki stop! I meant the furniture and our stuff.”

“You said the most necessary things.”

“Oh my god, stop that. You’re awful.”

He doesn’t though, rather starts tugging at Kise’s clothes. His sloppy attempts to pull them off, make Kise laugh again before he gives in and helps.

-

The bright sunlight from outside spills through the half-closed blinds, creating a striped pattern inside. It’s hot. Too hot. Aomine wakes up and finds himself drenched in sweat even though he’s not wearing anything. It feels disgusting. When he cracks open his tired eyes he has to raise his arm to shield them from the brutal beams of light that are becoming more and more intense, burning on his skin. They should have closed them completely yesterday.

He rolls over, so his back is facing the window. Kise is still asleep next to him, but he too looks a bit overheated. His face is flushed and there’s a slight sheen of perspiration on his skin. A few strands of blond hair are sticking to his face. Aomine rests his head down, close to him so his lips are touching Kise’s shoulder. He starts trailing feathery soft kisses over his warm skin. Over his shoulder, up to his neck, softly licking over the sensitive skin beneath his ear and at that Kise stirs. Aomine catches his silver earring between his teeth and tugs gently to get his attention.

“Mmmhhh.” Kise turns his head and Aomine quickly lets go. Their faces are only inches apart when Kise opens his eyes. His golden eyes starring half lidded and drowsy at Aomine.

“Hot.” Is his first complain of the day.

“Thanks.” Aomine teases him back with his signature half smirk. The fact that Kise isn’t able to contain his smile at his douchey remarks never fails to make his heart flutter. One more reason why he loves teasing him so much.

The thin sheet still tangled around Kise’s legs blocks his view from the rest of his boyfriend’s naked body. Without really thinking about it, he pulls it away and slides his body over his lovers, who is quick to laugh out and protests.

“Ew, you’re so sweaty, get off!” He complains, tilting his head back into the pillow, arching his back to make it harder for Aomine to trap him. Half of him really wants Aomine to get off of him and the other half just felt a jolt of excitement when he feels his morning arousal being pressed against his own.

“Doesn’t look to me as if you’d really want that.”

With one hand Aomine reaches down between them, his left arm braced next to Kise’s head, he grabs hold of both their dicks with his right hand. A strained sound spills from Kise’s lips as he presses his head back further into the pillow and his eyes flutter shut.

He slowly starts stroking up and down, lightly squeezing and twisting his wrist to build up a consistent rhythm. With a slight frown on his face, not really immune to his own ministrations, Aomine watches his lover’s face closely. How he grabs at his pillow on each side of his head, turning his face to the side to press his forehead against Aomine’s arm. The tight clench of his jaw, protruding his already gorgeous cheekbones even more.

When he swipes his thumb over their heads Kise bites down into his wrist with a strained grumble, almost making him pull his hand back and toppling over.

“Stop that.” He grunts and gives a hard squeeze to them both as a warning, and slight complication for himself. Kise draws in a sharp breath and Aomine loosens his grip again. Kise licks over his wrist as if to apologize but he knows it’s meant as a tease. He bucks his hips, adjusting his grip and Kise moans out loud, lifting up to meet him.

The new angle, lets him get a better hold of them both, lets him trust forward, deliciously rubbing up against Kise. He can feel him twitching in his hand and against his own dick. The first drops of precome slide down and again he swipes his thumb and smears it over them both. Lubricating the skin and making the friction so much more pleasant.

Kise relaxes into the pillows, a content smile on his face, his eyes still closed he arches up, pushing himself into Aomine’s hold. The sight of him underneath, how the stripes of sunlight hit his sweaty glistening face. The way he has his lips sightly parted, sighing and moaning softly. How his biceps flexes with each of Aomine’s thrusts against him. It’s too much for him. He picks up his pace, squeezing down harder each time he gets to the base. His fingers constrict tighter around them as he feels another pulse from Kise’s cock.

Kise rocks up his hips with a loud gasp, and again Aomine almost topples over. He buries his face in the pillow next to him. Kise rakes his fingers through his dark hair, twisting and pulling. He can feel his hot breath hitting his ear and the soft noises he makes are so close and clear. He’s about to come.

Aomine’s hand clamps down on both their shafts, right at the base and Kise shouts out a frustrated moan. “HAHH DAI- URGH…”

His chest heaving heavily, Aomine tries to stay still, biting down into the pillow, Kise squirming beneath him against his vice grip.

“Oh god please let me come.” He whines, clawing at Aomine’s shoulder and back. That’s what he needed to hear. Immediately he loosens his grip and starts to stroke fast and hard.

“ _Fuck!”_ Kise hisses.

Aomine agrees in his head, groaning into the crook of his neck as his orgasm rips through him. He shoots his load between their sweaty bodies and onto his hand, creating a slick wet noise. Kise is only a second behind him. His cock twitching and pulsing in his hand. A shudder tears through Kise, making him cling to Aomine in a haze of heated ecstasy. Each on their own, they ride out the waves of climax against the others body.

Aomine’s hand finally gets slack. He pulls it away before crashing down onto Kise’s chest, creating an interesting sound. Kise giggles through his afterglow. “That is so gross.” He laughs weakly.

Aomine wants to retort something witty but his brain is too comfortably wrapped in cotton right now. “Yeah.” He breaths, sending a hot puff of air over Kise’s sticky skin. He can feel him trying not to squirm underneath him. It must be a little uncomfortable, trapped like this, hot and wet.

After his heartrate has calmed and his breathing is close to normal he decides to not torture him any longer. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself up.

They are a complete mess. Come sticking to their bodies and they smell of sex and warm sweat. Kise chuckles once more in disgust when Aomine sits up. He raises his arm and trails a finger over his abs, collecting a bit of moisture along the way.

“We should really go and take a shower.” He says amused with a glint of fascination in his eyes. They stay fixed on his boyfriend’s toned muscles. Appreciating how the sunlight and their come mixed with sweat makes them glisten when Aomine moves ever so slightly beneath his touch.

Aomine smirks down on him, waiting for him to finish his inspection. Kise realizes that he’s staring and that Aomine lets him. It immediately darkens the pink rush on his face again. He sits up too, which is not so easy having Aomine still straddling his legs and it seems he’s not willing to budge.

“Like what you see?” he teases.

Kise sinks back, propping his upper body on his arms, huffing a laugh.

“Move you big gorilla.” He shoves at him with his hand pressed against his hard abs, but Aomine holds against him with ease and chuckles.

“Or… I’ll keep you here.” He suggests crossing his arms over his broad chest, giving Kise that assholish, cocky smirk that makes his limbs weak, liquefies his bones and leaves him breathless. Kise swallows and Aomine just has to laugh out loud at that. It’s a sound of utter delight and there’s not a hint of conceit. His features soften and he stands up, offering Kise his arm to pull him with. Kise pouts but with a half-smile and they finally make it into the bathroom.

Begrudgingly Kise decides against the jacuzzi because a shower seems more suitable right now. As expected Aomine can’t keep his fingers to himself. The shower turns into a second round with Kise silently wondering if they’ll ever get tired of each other. He can’t really imagine no to want Aomine all the time.

This new home feels a bit too much like paradise. This whole day is like his personal heaven. Together they start unpacking their moving cartons, wandering around and considering where to put what. Granted Kise makes most of the decisions and Aomine just nods and from time to time he gives one-word answers like “yeah” and “sure”. They get the whole kitchen done, most of the bathroom, their clothes and half the living room before they decide to order pizza. It’s late in the afternoon when they agree that it’s enough for today.

Since they finished their food on the patio, Kise has started yammering on about finally wanting to go into the ocean. So they change into their swim shorts and of course Aomine just has to fight him and dip his head under water. Kise swallows sea water, yells at him and promptly returns the favor the second he catches Aomine in a moment of inadvertence. To settle things they race each other to a moored buoy and back to the shore.

“How’d you fucking do that?” Aomine grumbles, trudging out of the water behind him.

Kise just shrugs his shoulders, satisfied with himself.

“Guess I just have a talent for everything physical.”

He gloats at the expression on Aomine’s face and ads. “I beat you again.” Throws him a wink over his shoulder and then runs for his life. Aomine sprints after him. Right before the stairs to the patio he catches him, slinging his arms around his waist, making him fall back into his chest with a strained _oof_.

“On land I’m still faster though.” he whispers dauntingly through clenched teeth into Kise’s ear before he lets go of him. Kise just snickers. Aomine gives a quick slap to his ass to startle him out of it.

After finally being somewhat exhausted they pull out two sunbeds and Kise scolds Aomine who doesn’t think he’ll need sunscreen. Amusedly he gives in though, letting Kise put it on him. Actually he just wants to be touched by him again. And he does his best to let him know that too, watching his boyfriend’s face closely while he spreads the lotion over his arms and shoulders. He makes it a point to lean into every touch, making small fake lewd noises until Kise slaps the back of his head with the bottle and stops all together.

“You’re insufferable.” He pouts and flops down onto his sunbed. The warm California sun is already starting to set yet still burning on his pale skin.

The slap to his head really hurt, but Aomine’s pride doesn’t want to comment on it. Rubbing his head with one hand he decides to return the well-meant favor.

Kise ignores him, rolling onto his stomach, turning his face into the opposite direction from him. Aomine reaches for the bottle, sinking to his knees next to Kise and starts massaging the lotion into his skin. He knows Kise just pretends not to care and it takes him only a few good kneadings into his shoulder-blades until he can feel him relax and enjoying himself.

All in all this first day at their new home was too good to be true. Kise knows they will soon have to start working again. His first job starts in a week and Aomine’s first training only starts the day after it. So they have the next week to move in and make this their new home. They will have to go shopping and also check in with Satsuki. They promised to check out her place for her before she arrives and send her some photos. All this sounds thrilling and makes Kise giddy in anticipation. But in this moment, feeling the sun on his skin, Aomine’s hands on his back and breathing the salty air, he wants nothing more than this very moment never to end.


	5. In my head we belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little mood change for now...

Streets – Doja Cat

-

(This is kinda like a missing scene from Golden. This is what Kise was seeing when he was on the brink of death in the hospital. Aaaand we have a mood change…)

With blurry vision he stumbles drunkenly into his loft. It’s dark inside but he doesn’t switch on the lights. The living room is illuminated enough to see from the city lights glimmering through the large window front. They become fluorescent colorful orbs in his watery eyes.

He sways over past his couch and sinks to the floor in front of the window. He’s distraught and somehow this awful throb in his core won’t stop sending flares of pain through him. It constricts his throat, making his eyes water even more. He feels suffocated by it. He just wants to run from everything, but he already did, and now he can’t escape to anywhere.

This new life he chose for himself is so much and still not enough. Not nearly enough to fill this big hole inside of him. It’s about 6’4’’ tall and has the shape of his former best friend. It doesn’t matter how many new people he befriends or how much he drinks, he can’t get over him. He can’t forget him.

As he sits there, finally calming down a little, watching the soft pulse of the city beneath his feet, his tears eventually stop. His intoxicated mind drifting off, getting stuck on old memories and imaginings. Does Aomine still look the same like he did a year ago? Is he still playing? Is he doing ok?

He has his phone in his hand before he takes a second to think about it. The number 5 still on speed dial after all this time, makes it easier not to reconsider what he’s about to do. Only when he hears the first ring in his ear, a slight panic rises up. He wants to kill the call again but then he picks up.

“Kise?”

“Aominecchi hey.”

He hates the instant smile coming to his lips the moment he hears his voice… saying his name.

“Am I bothering you?”

“Uhh um no, it’s just late and I…”

“…You’re wondering why I’m calling you all of a sudden?”

“Yeah…”

There’s somberness in Aomine’s deep voice and it comforts Kise. Let’s him know that Aomine hasn’t forgotten about him.

“Ne… wanna come over?” Is he completely out of his mind? Why did he ask that? Why does he think Aomine would just agree to see him after he’d blocked him out for such a long time and even ignoring his calls and-

“Yeah ok.”

What?

“Ah hold on. I text you my address.” He knows he’s behaving odd. He knows his usual flamboyance and happy chatter are missing and he knows Aomine is aware of this.

“Ok, oh this isn’t my area. It’ll probably take about half an hour.” Aomine says reading the text he just send him.

“I’ll wait Aominecchi.” He just says with a silent smile on his lips and then quicky ends the call before he can change his mind.

His heart starts racing again. What was he thinking? This won’t make everything ok again. If anything this will break him only further. Why did he do that? What is wrong with him?

40 minutes later the doorbell rings. He’s not startled by it. He’s been watching the entrance over the intercom camera when the promised half hour had passed. He buzzes Aomine in, and then waits another few agonizing minutes for him to get up here.

There’s a soft knock on the door and Kise opens it.

It’s absolutely ludicrous to still feel the way he does when he has Aomine standing in front of him again. The real Aomine, tall, dark, soft scowl on his face, ridiculously attractive Aomine Daiki. He hasn’t changed at all. Maybe his features have gotten slightly more adult, his jaw a little more distinctive, but it makes him only that more stunning.

Their eyes meet for the first time in 11 months and Kise has to remind himself to keep breathing. There’s something like apprehension flashing over Aomine’s face but then he’s suddenly smiling.

“Hey.”

Kise’s lips curl into a lopsided smirk before he steps to the side.

“Hey. Come in.”

His hands buried in his pockets Aomine walks past him and Kise is hit with his particular scent. If it wouldn’t have such destroying embarrassing consequences, he would’ve liked to allow his knees to get weak and sink to the floor right then and there. He’s too overwhelmed by him really being here.

Aomine walks inside and Kise follows. He casually crosses his arms over his chest and let’s Aomine take a look around. He’d turned on the indirect lighting around the ceiling because this light isn’t so harsh as the normal lamps. He can see something in Aomine’s face that is new. Was it astonishment maybe.

He strolls around him towards the kitchen. “Want something to drink?” he asks, trying to hide his silent smile.

“Um yeah, what do you have?”

“Just say what you want. I probably have it.”

“Ok then… what about a German Pils?”

Kise snorts at the challenging tone in his voice and swallows the lump in his throat. Already making this a game huh? He pulls out one of the import beers from his beverage cooler and hands it over after opening it.

Aomine frowns at the bottle. “Are you serious? These cost about 1200 yen each, at least.”

Kise busts out in a bright laughter and immediately feels the sting in his heart. He hasn’t felt this joy this honest in… well.

“Don’t worry Aominecchi.” He winks mischievously at him before opening one for himself and walking back to the couch. They sit down next to each other, but not as close as they probably would have a few months back.

“How are you?” Aomine asks, turning his head to look at him.

“Pretty good.” He lies, looking out the window to avoid him. An awkward pause settles between them. Kise won’t ask him back how he is. That’s just too trite.

“Are you drunk?” Aomine suddenly asks with a little demureness and Kise laughs out again. He tilts his head back, side glancing at Aomine.

“Yeah a little.” He admits. Aomine’s face changes to an amused expression, forming his signature smug grin.

“I couldn’t tell over the phone, but you look a little… well let’s just say tired.” He finishes with a teasing lilt.

Kise just nods, trying to hide behind his smiling façade.

“Ne tell me, what about you? How’s studying?”

Who cares. This is awkward enough already.

Aomine sighs a little annoyed and leans back, bringing one arm up over the backrest.

“It’s fine. Satsuki is pushing me to not miss all of my courses and we have practice three times a week, so that’s ok I guess.”

“How is she?”

“She’s ok. You know her, school never was a problem. She’s still annoying as ever.”

Kise’s smile fades as he stares into space contemplative.

“Why did you call me?”

He can’t answer that. He knew Aomine was going to ask him. He knew it’s his own fault to invite him here.

“I dunno...” He wants to ad something to explain himself, but nothing comes to mind.

“How is your… your injury?”

“Good. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Good.”

They fall silent. He knows what Aomine is thinking now. He knows he wants to ask him to try and play again. But he won’t. He’s lost too much time. He’s been lagging behind from the start and now it is just simply ridiculous to keep trying. Also he doesn’t know if the strain of training isn’t going to make the injury worse again. It’s just not up for debate. Failing at the same thing twice? No thanks.

“Do you miss it?”

“I try not to think about it.”

Why is he like that? Why does he have to be so empathetic? Why doesn’t he act annoyed over his late-night call? Why can’t he just not be this…

“Aominecchi? Do you miss me?” this question could’ve come across embarrassing, but he stays serious and even looks at Aomine’s face to see if his answer is truthful.

“More than you might think. Why did you block me out?”

“Because I couldn’t follow you anymore.” He states bitter.

“That is no reason to throw away our friendship.”

Kise swallows. No he’s right. It isn’t.

“It’s not our friendship that I’m trying to avoid.”

He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He never decided to move. He never decided to close the distance between them. His mind is blank when he leans in, his eyes starring into blue ones filled with surprise. It’s so charming that he doesn’t even realize what he’s saying anymore. What does he have to lose anyway.

“It’s you I am trying to get away from.”

They meet in a gentle cautious brush of lips. Aomine’s lips are softer than he had imagined. His infallibly instinct driven body promptly reacting to him slightly tilting his head up. Kise slides the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip and Aomine opens up. Hesitantly he licks inside his mouth to taste him but then there’s a sudden change. Aomine takes over instead of letting Kise proceed, taking him by surprise now. Aomine dominating him, forcing his hot tongue into his mouth. Kise melts and sparks flare behind his closed eyelids. He’s sure he’s actually just dreaming; this just can’t be happening right now.

When they pull apart his hazy mind finally grasps the situation. Scared he searches Aomine’s face for the mistake he just made. There’s nothing, just slight surprise and maybe a little curiosity even. He must be more drunk than he thought he is.

Before he can come up with something to say, or to apologize, Aomine’s hand is on the back of his neck, crushing their lips together once more. This time there’s no hesitation anymore. Kise winds his arms around Aomine’s neck and in return he deepens the kiss. Licking into his mouth, sifting his fingers up through his blond hair, holding him there.

Kise sighs into his mouth when Aomine shifts and pulls him onto his lap. The hand on the back of his head fists into his hair and pulls him back. They look at each other. Kise’s mouth still open, he breaths heavily as he glances down at Aomine’s unreadable expression.

“Why did you call me?” he asks him again, his voice husky but stern.

“Because I wanted to see you again… so bad.”

“Good.” Aomine whispers as if he’d just passed some sort of test.

Suddenly Aomine’s mouth is on his throat. Kissing and licking a hot trail along the side of his neck, leaving him shivering in his hands. In the back of his head he questions himself why he hasn’t called him sooner. He should have called him so much sooner.

When Kise wakes up, the images of Aomine in his loft are still clear behind his closed eyelids. He remembers it like it was just yesterday. He feels the sunlight coming through the window, warming his skin. The oppressive feeling in his chest fades. He tries to remember only him. Not his state of mind at the time. Not the sadness and everything that almost destroyed him.

He opens his eyes to find Daiki still sleeping next to him. He inches closer, resting his forehead softly against his shoulder and closes his eyes again. These nights are over. They moved on. He is happy now.


	6. Feel all right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is fanfiction we just assume that Aomine speaks english now. Maybe he took a course at uni. I mean he had to learn it some way or another since his goal was always getting into NBA, right?

Wanna be in LA – Eagles of Death Metal

-

He knows Aomine has a secret weakness for everything beautiful. That he appreciates specific aesthetics concerning his own interests. He knows that all his outfits are seemingly plain and casual but that he also puts a lot of thought into what suits him and sticks to that. He knows his infatuation for Mai-chan is out of the same reason. His apartment back in Tokyo was cheap but far from ugly. It had it’s style, Aomine’s style and Kise quite liked it. Even if it’s exhausting sometimes, Kise also gets why his boyfriend is looking after girls sometimes. They are always really pretty and sometimes even a little chubby but definitely on the upper scale of attractive. He simply likes looking at beautiful things.

But this…

“Daiki, have you looked at the price?” he asks warily, looking back up from the car to his boyfriend.

“I earn enough now.” He simply decides with a small nod as if to reassure himself, his arms crossed over his chest and starring down at the mate black Lamborghini Huracan in front of them.

“Also you don’t get to say anything with your new Audi A8 spider. It’s not that much more expensive.”

Kise doesn’t answer but frowns back at the car in amused exasperation. He’s right but…

“Yeah but I’ve had time to save up my money over the last years and you just got your contract. Don’t you think that-“

“I’m taking it.” Aomine interrupts him as if he wasn’t even listening and turns around in search for a salesman. Kise sighs. He already bought his car half an hour ago, so it is really hard to persuade Aomine against his impulse purchase. It’s not like they don’t have it now. It’s just a lot more than what he expected. And Kise has almost doubled his income over the last few months. He was able to take on more jobs again and also keep the money since he doesn’t waste it on… well other things anymore. Him signing with the new agency and moving away from Japan has already given his salary another boost, and the new contract also provides new chances. Like acting, which he’s a bit afraid off but also quite curious about.

He just doesn’t want Aomine to make the common mistake and immediately throw out his newfound wealth with both hands.

It is a pretty cool car though…

He turns around and sees that Aomine is coming back with a new set of keys in his hands, grinning brightly and Kise huffs a small laugh at the sight.

It is fast. Really fast, Kise has to refrain from digging his nails into the new leather seats.

“Daiki you know the cops here are not as understanding as in Japan?”

“I’m sorry.” He grins, his eyes glinting as he slows down to match the speed to the allowed tempo. Kise exhales the breath he was holding in relive and relaxes into his seat.

“There’s just one problem.” Aomine suddenly looks concerned.

“And that is?”

“Didn’t we want to go shopping?”

After starring for a second Kise breaks out laughing. They both got cars that don’t really have a lot of storage space. After he brought home his own new car, Aomine had picked him up to drive into the city to finally stock up on groceries and other things, but how?

“Do you think it would be too much to go back and get a Pickup truck?” Kise asks though his laugh.

Aomine’s grin is back and he shoots him a quick amused side glance.

“Wanna find out?”

“NO! No stop, it’s enough for today or for this month at least. Don’t get too carried away.”

“Never thought shopping could actually be fun.”

Scandalized Kise opens his mouth.

“Hey, you said you don’t mind coming along. I liked having you with me.” He sulks but Aomine’s mischievous grin stays intact.

“I said fun, not that I just don’t mind it.”

Kise snorts and looks at the GPS.

“It’s behind the next turn.” He informs Aomine, who changes the lane and drives into a side street where they find the grocery store they’ve been looking for.

Without deliberately wanting to, again they have to spend a small fortune on food and toiletries.

“This country is fucking expensive.” Aomine grumbles as they walk back to the car.

“Better get used to it.” Kise already knew this. He’d been to the US before because of his work and he knew that especially here, in LA it is even worse.

He has to hold the bags on his lap and one between his feet since there’s still no trunk. This is just stupid he thinks to himself, looking out the window annoyed.

“Satsuki should get something more convenient.” Aomine says. “Maybe I could get her something.”

“You are not buying another car. Not even for her.”

It’s Aomine’s turn to sulk but he doesn’t retaliate.

“Maybe _we_ can get her something, if she hasn’t already arranged something for herself.”

Aomine stays silent.

“Daiki, you can’t go and throw around with your money like that. Soon you won’t have any if you keep acting that way.”

“I never said I would.” He tries to defend himself. “I was just thinking about it.”

Kise snorts and drops the conversation. He knows this is just the first rush of excitement and that Aomine doesn’t value material things enough to actually go crazy and throw out all of his money. He remembers his own first serious paycheck and decides not to tell him what he did with it. He in fact did go crazy with only eighteen and no one around to stop him.

Tonight they want to go out. They finished setting up their home as far as they could. There are still a few things missing from Japan. They’ll probably arrive within this week and everything that had been here when they arrived is now stowed away and put into its respective place. They both really want to check out the city and hopefully find a nice restaurant and maybe a bar afterwards.

Aomine decides that this will be the last night of drinking alcohol for him. He really has to start sticking to his regime now. He does train of course, and he even watches his diet now, but every now and then Kise has to remind him to not slack off. Off seasons are for indulgence, but the season start will be end of October and it’s the middle of September already, so he has to get serious again. No more pizza, no more beer and a lot of gym time.

“Last burger for a long time.” Kise reminds his boyfriend who is currently scarfing down his food in front of him. Kise’s comment just earns himself a dirty look.

“I mean you should enjoy it, rather than mutilating it.” He offers as weak explanation, but he knows it’s to no avail.

“Why is the food here so good?” Aomine asks still with his mouth full, spitting a little as he speaks.

Kise flicks away a small crumble that has landed on his side of the table. “Dunno, probably the fat.”

“You don’t get burgers like this in Japan.”

Kise sighs and props his chin on his palm. He’s already finished since Aomine decided to order a second round. He pulls out his phone and searches the area for close by clubs and bars.

“What about this one?” He shows Aomine his phone. “It’s right around the corner and it looks nice.”

“Sure.”

With a lopsided smirk Kise pulls back his phone, shaking his head softly at his boyfriend’s impertinent behavior. He seems to be the only one noticing though, so he doesn’t say anything. When they are done and Kise paid, they finally get going. He starts getting giddy. He hasn’t been out in so long. Aomine’s birthday they celebrated at his loft and they both had too much going on to have time left for dates, these past months. He really wants to blow off some steam.


	7. Look at me

Stupid Love – Lady Gaga

-

The club turns out to be one of the coolest Aomine has ever been too. Seeing Kise feeling right at home the moment they step inside brings an affectionate smile to his lips. He ignores the slightly bitter aftertaste and tries to not let it show. But Kise is way too busy to notice anyway, pulling him over the dancefloor to the back and to the bar. He orders them two Vodka sour and Aomine scrunches up his nose.

“I don’t wanna get totally wasted.” He complains. Kise shoves the drink into his hand and winks mischievously at him before taking his first sip.

“Seriously Ryou.”

“Come on this will be the last night I promise. Come tomorrow you’re gonna be all healthy and pumping in the gym, I know I know.” He waves his hand dismissively and let’s his eyes wander over the dance floor all the while emptying his first glass.

Aomine knows Kise doesn’t want to make it harder for him. Actually he’s the one who pushes Aomine to stay on track most of the time. And he still watches Kise’s every move when they are out and even at home. By now it became habitual for him. He won’t be able to forgive himself if he wouldn’t notice Kise slipping back into his old habits. He can’t let that happen. Over the past eight months he kept a close eye on him and sometimes he even himself felt that he was being to overprotective. Because Kise gave him not one single reason to be worried. He is right, they can enjoy one evening of letting lose from time to time.

Kise already orders another drink and two shots, while he just stood there pondering the pros and cons of letting this evening get out of hand.

“You need to keep up Daiki. I wanna go dance.” He hands him one of the shots so Aomine now has two drinks in his hands. Great, he hates dancing. He downs his shot and grimaces.

“How can you keep a straight face with this stuff?” Aomine makes a disgusted face at the strong taste and quickly drinks some of his other drink. Kise snickers.

“Practice.” He answers curt and takes Aomine’s shot glass out of his hand to put it back on the counter. He waits for him to empty his drink while he finishes his second one and when they are done he grabs him by his collar and pulls him onto the dancefloor. Arriving in the middle he spins around and throws his arms over Aomine’s neck, smirking up at his grumpy boyfriend.

“Still not enough booze to enjoy this?” he teases. Aomine’s hands find hold on his hips as he looks around them.

“Relax, were not in Japan. I doubt anyone will care.”

He’s right, no one is paying them any attention. He even catches a glimpse of another pair of two men making out on the sidelines from the dancefloor. He looks back down at Kise.

“I don’t care. It just feels… weird.”

Kise nods, understanding completely what he means. They never really showed their affection in public back at home. Aside from sometimes casually holding hands on the street from time to time. They both don’t care if someone would come at them. It also never happened in the first place, but Japan’s customs are just a bit more conservative overall. Here there’s no reason to hold back anymore.

Kise leans up to whisper into his ear, just loud enough for him to hear him over the loud music. “I want you to dance with me like no one’s watching.”

Aomine swallows, his thoughts already running wild, but knowing this is not exactly what Kise meant. Well, not right now at least. Aomine is actually a good dancer. Being an athlete has it’s perks when it comes to everything physical and he’d always been especially talented when it comes to letting his instincts take over. When Kise starts moving his hips in his hold he automatically responds with his own.

Kise’s talent is on another level though. He might be better at basketball but Kise’s movements are so sensual and entrancing. He can’t help but to lean down and kiss him through their bodies moving along with each other. When they break away he notices that a small crowd had formed around them. Mostly girls throwing them sneaky looks, now acting as if they aren’t watching. There are also a few guys too and Kise snickers amusedly.

“You are giving them a good show.”

He says and challenging holds eye contact with a pretty girl behind Aomine. She blushes furiously and sinks her head, hastily sneaking away through the crowd.

“I don’t think they are looking at me.” Aomine husks into his ear, slowly grinding his groin against his boyfriend’s. Kise breaks out in a resounding bright laughter and swiftly breaks away from him.

“Too soon. I’m not nearly where I want to be tonight.”

Aomine just grins douchey at him, trying to catch him again but Kise spins away and dances into the crowd with a delighted smile. He leads him back to the bar and they down two more shots before getting back on the dancefloor to continue to rile each other up. They enjoy it way too much and Aomine never thought he’d like this kind of going out. He’s never been into clubs. He’s more of a pub or bar and a few beers kinda guy. But he has to admit that being here with Kise is fun. He loves watching him dance, how he twirls his hips, the sultry look on his face, always silently flirting with him. Actually he would like to just sit down and watch him. So he does after some time, when they are overheated and find themselves at the bar again. Aomine sits down at a small table with his drink and watches Kise dance at the sideline of the crowd, moving slowly right in front of him.

It doesn’t take long before Aomine’s patience is running out. After a few minutes he downs the rest of his beer in one go and gets up. He grabs Kise’s hips, interrupting him. Kise was dancing with his back to him so didn’t see it coming. Aomine growls into his ear:

“Were leaving _now_.” 

Kise turns his head to smirk at him over his shoulder. “Are you done watching?” he mocks and leans back so Aomine has to steady his weight. He tips his head back so he’s looking up at him from below.

“I’m pretty drunk.” He drawls out grinning hazily.

Aomine shoves at him, forcing him to look ahead again and pushes him through the crowd towards the entrance door. He can feel Kise giggling in his hold at his sides and shoves him once more, a little harder.

They take a taxi in which Kise hast to stop Aomine from ravaging him right then and there. Thankfully, he’s not as drunk as not to realize that the poor driver probably wouldn’t appreciate them having sex in the back seat. They stumble through their door, hastily discarding their clothes along the way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Their evening ends exactly like Kise had planned. Passionate and hard, filled with a haze of intoxication and want. He silently prays that they will never lose these feelings towards each other. He wants Aomine to always look at him. Just him.


	8. Take a shitty day and make it alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the plot actually starts!! I know it’s ridiculous to get into first string so fast, but still fanfiction ok? Ok just wanted to make sure. Also this is Daiki so who knows actually.

Lowlife – Poppy

-

Aomine’s first day at the training center turns out to be quite boring actually. He has to go to various medical check-ups. After this he has to sit through four hours of introduction speeches and multiple coaches, doctors and older team members introducing themselves. Nothing really interesting to him. He knew he won’t get to play on the first day, but he thought maybe there would be a small window where he could use one of the gyms. But since all the talking from the higher ups and other members takes even longer than planned, he’s just glad when he can finally leave at 16:30 pm. Maybe Kise is in the mood for a few one on ones in their driveway when he gets home.

He quickly shoulders his backpack and is one of the first ones out the door.

“So you are the faggot everyone’s talking about.”

For a moment Aomine isn’t sure if he just heard that right. He turns around slowly, fixing his eyes on the man who is looking at him with a daunting smirk.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” He hisses, the ire burning through his veins in a rapidly blinding manner.

“I heard you are quite good actually.” The guy grins at him arrogantly. “We’ll see about that I guess.” He finishes and waits for Aomine to say something.

Suddenly an arm falls around his shoulder when someone from behind him comes up and decided to hold him back. Aomine immediately wants to shake him off, but the arm tightens, and the person starts to speak, ignoring him completely.

“From what I saw on our training tapes you can’t even begin to compare, Josh.”

Aomine looks skeptically at the man still slouching onto him and finds a guy with dark brown hair cockily grinning at the asshole apparently going by the name Josh. Annoyed he shoves his arm off and takes a step away from him. Who does he think he is?

Josh’s smile is gone now thought and Aomine’s attention is back on him when he opens his mouth again.

“I know you are not on his level either Aiden.”

Aiden just shrugs his shoulder. “You don’t know my current level. Better get back to training Josh. Don’t want to get humiliated the first day of group practice right?”

Josh raises his arm violently with a very significant gesture. “Fuck you Aiden!” But to Aomine’s surprise he turns around and stalks off. He frowns after him before he reverts his gaze back to Aiden.

“I really don’t appreciate people butting in like that… or touching me.”

Aiden laughs and Aomine notices a certain bright ring to it.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt like that. I just thought it wouldn’t be good if you two would get physical on the first day here.” He shoves his hands in his pockets and gives him an apologetic smirk.

“I wouldn’t have hurt him… not seriously at least.” Aomine retorts pissed and starts walking. He feared this Aiden guy would follow behind him and silently sighs in annoyance when he does.

“You look like the kinda guy who would though.”

_Is this guy serious?_

“Yeah well I guess you have bad judgment then.” He really doesn’t want to talk to him.

“Better even. I have a friend in the administration, and she told me a bit of background info on all of my new teammates.”

Aomine side glances at him, still not wanting to engage in this stupid conversation. “And that’s actually illegal.” He states curt.

Aiden huffs. “I know Josh for a few years now. If you wouldn’t have flipped he would have, believe me.” He dismisses his interjection completely.

“Why do you care?” Aomine stops and looks at him suspiciously.

“Because…” Aiden leans forward grinning again. “I don’t want you to get thrown out of the team before I had the chance to play against you. You really are something else you know.”

Aomine shakes his head in annoyance and clicks his tongue before he starts walking again. This guy is just like all the others. Like Kagami and the other idiots who thought they could just spout some big talk and intimidate him like that. Maybe he is that good, most likely not, he doesn’t care.

“Hey, Daiki was it?”

“I never told you my name.”

“I know but I’ve seen your form remember?” Aiden smiles and Aomine isn’t so sure if he’s not gonna end up punching someone in the face after all. It would be a shame really. Aiden has quite a handsome face. If he hadn’t met him here, he would have thought him to be an actor or a musician in a rock band or something like that. The people here really value their appearance a little too much.

“I’m Aiden and we are both first string so we should probably try to get along.” He holds out his hand and Aomine knows it would be utterly rude to not shake it. So he does reluctantly and quickly lets go again.

“You’re really first string?” He examines him with another side glance, his interest slightly peaked. He’s almost as tall as himself. His built is definitely athletic, yet way slimmer than his or that Josh’s guy. Kinda like Kise, strong but lean.

“What’s you position?” he asks a little intrigued.

“Point guard.” Aiden grins brightly. “You’re our power forward and I’m really looking forward to shoo you around a bit.” His grin gets a challenging edge and Aomine huffs.

“You’re an idiot.” He can’t really suppress his own cocky smirk now. “We’ll see about that.” He wants to end the conversation here. They are at the entrance and Aomine wants nothing more than to finally get back home.

“We will. See ya around Daiki.” Aiden waves at him zestfully and leaves into the other direction.

-

“How was your first day?” he hears Kise calling from the living room when he enters through the front door.

“Was fine.” He calls back unenthusiastically.

He finds him slouched into the couch, both arms spread over the backrest and looking awfully tired.

“You alright?” he asks walking up behind him.

“Mh just exhausted. There are different standards at shootings here than in Japan. They don’t know what they want from us it seems.”

“Hmh.” Aomine won’t try to pretend he knows what he’s talking about. He sits down next to him and leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Did anything interesting happen?”

Kise slowly shakes his head. “And with you?”

Aomine snorts. “There’s a guy who thought he could come at me-“

“Already?” Kise blurts out, looking scandalized. “Daiki, you know you can’t get into any fights. They’ll kick you off the team as fast as you can-“

“I know! Calm down nothing happened. There was this other guy, Aiden and he somehow interfered and that Josh ran off.”

“What do you mean he _somehow_ interfered? What did he do?” Kise frowns and leans forward, propping his elbows on his thighs.

“He seemed to know that Josh and simply told him to not spout such big talk.”

“What did he say?”

Aomine looks at Kise’s frowning face for a moment before he answers.

“Nothing, he just thought he could brag, and I think he wanted to challenge me, but it all was over pretty quick. Nothing worth talking about.”

Kise doesn’t look really convinced but he lets him drop the subject.

“Have you called Momocchi yet?” he asks and gets up heading for the kitchen.

“Haven’t had the time yet.”

He pulls out his phone and rings up her number, putting her on speaker.

“Hey Dai-chan.”

“You sound tired.” He tells her plain.

“Nice to hear you too idiot. It’s morning here and I haven’t talked to anyone yet. How’s Ki-chan?”

Figures she’d ask about Kise before asking him what’s new.

“He’s here too. He’s in the kitchen, hold on.” Aomine stands up and walks over to Kise to get him closer to the phone.

“Momocchi! How are you?” Kise stops skimming though the fridge and leans on the counter to talk to her.

“I’m fine. It’s nice hearing your voice Ki-chan. How are things? How’s the new job?”

“Well it’s ok I guess. Pretty exhausting to be honest. Have you booked your flight?”

Aomine wonders why he had to call her when they obviously didn’t want him to take part in their conversation. “I’m good too, thanks for asking.” He cuts in sulkily.

“Oh Dai-chan shut up, we talked yesterday. I haven’t heard from Ki-chan in a while.”

“I told you yesterday what we did and how he is.” He retorts a little pissed.

Kise smirks up at him. Tired yet still amused and Aomine wonders if he’s really ok.

“Anyway, I’ll be arriving at around midnight next week on Wednesday. You don’t have to come pick me up. I booked a driver.”

“Ok fine.” Aomine says still looking at his boyfriend who has averted his gaze back to the phone in his outstretched hand.

“I’m so excited Momocchi. I miss you.”

“Me too Ki-chan. I’m so happy when I can finally see you two again. It’s a bit lonely here without you.”

“Oh miss me too?” Aomine mocks.

“Not so much as Ki-chan!” she states and Kise laughs. The corners of Aomine’s lip twitches upward and he decides he doesn’t want to be on the phone anymore.

“Alrigth see you next week Satsuki.”

“Dai-“

But Aomine kills the call and Kise looks stunned at him. “Ne Daiki! That wasn’t really nice.”

“I am not nice most of the time. You should know that.” He teases and strolls around the counter to prop his hands against it, on each side of Kise’s body trapping him there. Kise turns around so they are face to face.

“Aren’t you gonna tell me what happened?” Aomine suddenly asks him all serious.

“It’s not important, really.”

Kise’s smile is all the indication he needs to know that indeed something did happen and he’s trying to hide it.

“Ryou tell me please.”

Kise sighs and turns his face to the side. “I just didn’t expect it… to be so present.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know this industry is full of people who…”

Aomine waits patiently for him to go on. Kise takes a deep breath before smiling back up at him.

“Drugs. They are everywhere. I bet you wouldn’t have noticed it, but I saw it in a few of my new colleagues and also the new director of the short movie they want me to shoot with.”

“Ok… hold on.” Aomine needs to stomach all this information for a moment. “So, first off all they want you to shoot a movie, that’s pretty cool I guess. Nice way of telling me that by the way. And… I mean are you sure… that you didn’t just imagine-“ This instant Kise winds out from his arms and Aomine immediately knows what he did wrong.

“I’m sorry, I believe you! But you know… it was only the first day.”

Kise opens the fridge again, pulling out a bottle of water and walks back to the living room.

“Yeah maybe you’re right.” He says without looking at him.

“No.” Aomine knows that he most likely isn’t right. “Ryou when you say so you are probably right. How should I know I wasn’t there.” He again, sits down next to him and nudges him with his elbow. “Look at me.”

Kise hesitates. “You know, I thought I could finally find a place where everything is easy.”

Aomine doesn’t know what to answer.

“I thought this is going to be my chance to escape it.”

Aomine is a bit taken aback. He didn’t realize that Kise still struggles likes this. He thought that he finally had left all this behind him. He’s doing so good after all. No fallbacks, no moments of weakness ever. But actually they never really talked about it either, so how would he really know to be honest.

“What about looking for something else?”

At this Kise looks up at him.

“Are you serious? I’m not gonna miss out on a chance like that because of this.”

“Ryou… are you sure? I don’t… I’m not sure if this is a good idea.”

“I am.” The smile on his face doesn’t reach his eyes. “I will not stop because of this. What if you injure yourself? Who would pay our bills?” He teases and Aomine can’t help but laugh.

“Idiot.” Aomine grins and grabs at Kise’s shirt to pull him closer. Kise chuckles and they sink back, Aomine resting his head on the armrest, Kise comfortably sprawling out on top of him.

“So what did that one guy say to you? I told you, now it’s your turn.”

“Omg stop, it’s really not important.” Aomine rolls his eyes but Kise keeps starring at him, letting him know he won’t let it go.

“He called me a fag if you really must know.”

The shock in his boyfriend’s golden eyes is bigger than he expected.

“Don’t gimme that look he didn’t-“  
“No but… you didn’t… you… oh god Daiki you can’t let him rile you up like that, please promise me-“

“Are you more worried about me or about him?” Aomine asks a little miffed.

“Him! Undoubtedly and therefore you.”

Aomine barks out a laugh at his immediate and honest answer.

“I told you nothing happened. That Aiden guy came at the right time. I’ll try and avoid that douche. I’m not really looking for a confrontation anyway.”

“Good.”

He grins down at Kise who slowly relaxes against him, his stunned features softening.

“But how does he even know?” Kise questions now contemplative. Aomine’s grin widens mischievously.

“You mean how did he know that I’m a faggot?”

Kise indignantly slaps his hand against his chest. “Stop saying that!” Aomine snickers at his halfhearted assault and shrugs his shoulders.

“Dunno. That Aiden also knew a few things about us all apparently. Must have made it’s round somehow.”

“And you’re not worried?” Kise raises an eyebrow in doubt.

“Not at all.”

“…Ok.”

He rests his head onto Aomine’s chest. He is worried but he won’t push the subject. As long as nothing serious happens they could ignore it. He just hopes Aomine won’t do anything stupid. He knows how impulsive he can be.


	9. Can’t control my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki’s back. Yay!

Breathin – Ariana Grande

-

Kise can’t wait for this to eventually be over. The monotone electronic music is too loud in here for actually leading a proper conversation and he can feel a headache dully announcing itself beneath his temples.

He hopes Aomine and Satsuki will arrive soon. They did promise to pick him up after all, and he hasn’t seen Satsuki yet, since she arrived yesterday.

“Hey Ryouta!”

He turns his head and sees one of his new colleagues coming his direction.

“Oh, Pete hey.” He greets him casually.

“Have you seen Mr. Hooper? I need to ask him something about the script.”

“I was just talking to him earlier. He went off to the balcony for a smoke.”

“Ah thanks. Hey, you look a little down, you alright?”

“Yeah sure, just a little headache.”

“Want something to help with that?”

“Nah thanks I got some Ibuprofen if it gets too much.”

Pete’s face splits into a knowing smirk. “Ryouta you know that is not what I meant.”

Kise stares at him blankly, not wanting to be the initiator for him to say what he’s about to say anyway.

“You’re not a friend of Molly?” He asks and pulls a little plastic bag out of his back pocket.

“Oh I know her pretty well don’t worry. But we broke up so no… thanks.” He keeps his blank stare and Pete laughs.

“Alrigth suit yourself.” He pockets the colorful pills again. “See you at the after party then?”

“I already have plans, sorry.” Kise waves him off and refrains from looking after him when Pete disappears towards the balcony.

His steps get faster, he almost starts running when he reaches the hallway. When he’s out the door he falls back against the wall from the building, drawing in a few deep breaths. He’s starting to sweat, and he knows it’s panic.

_You never liked MDMA. It only makes you hyper and you feel awful afterwards. This is not what you want._

He suppresses a small shiver and closes his eyes, concentrating on his breathing.

_You don’t need any of this. It’ll only make you feel worse. Oxy is the only thing that ever helped. It could calm you down right now remember? It is the only thing you still miss-_

“Oi Ryou!”

“KI-CHAN!!!”

Kise’s eyes snap open just in time to see Satsuki running towards him, Aomine following behind her his hands in his pockets and with his usual frown. Before he can take in more, Satsuki is around his neck and he has to catch her.

“I missed you so so much Ki-chan.” She sings happily and Kise smiles hugging her back.

“I missed you too Momocchi.” He grins and she let’s go of him.

“You look pale.” She scolds him after looking him up and down for a second.

“Yeah got a slight headache.” He explains dismissively and looks up at his brooding boyfriend who caught up by now.

“She’s right, you don’t look good.” He states in his deep concerned voice. Kise raises an eyebrow at them both.

“Are you two just here to make me feel bad or do you wanna come inside and have a drink?” He smiles and Aomine leans in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I still have to quickly check in with my make up artist before we can leave. Only about half an hour, I promise.”

“There’s no hurry. We said we would accompany you here a little.” Satsuki seems giddy.

“Alright then let’s go inside.” He waves them to follow him and they walk back inside.

Kise has to leave them at the bar, to go and have a short talk with his mentioned make-up artist and so Aomine and Satsuki have time to take a look around.

Satsuki amusedly watches Aomine observing the crowd and getting more and more uncomfortable.

“Is there something in the champagne that they all look so…”

“Good?” She helps him finish his sentence, with a sly smirk.

“Yeah…”

“Have you never been to any of Ki-chan’s events before?”

“No.”

Satsuki clicks her tongue in disapproval. “You should really show more interest in you boyfriend’s life.”

“I do have a job if you can remember. And when I’m not at the center I still have to go to the gym and I also have other things to do.”

“Like?” she probes teasingly.

Aomine just smirks evilly and Satsuki acts as if she has to throw up.

“Hey, do you really think it’s true?” he asks getting serious again.

“Hmh, what do you mean?”

“He said the people here are even worse than back in Japan. You know with the drugs and everything.” His gaze wanders over the crowd again, thoughtfully.

Satsuki sighs heavily. “Yeah I mean, it is no secret that it is easier here to get them than back at home. Guess it’s just natural that he already came in contact again.”

Aomine stays silent.

“You ready to go?” Kise suddenly appears next to them looking pretty ready himself.

“Aw we just got here.” Satsuki complains, but Aomine talks over her.

“Yup, let’s go.”

Satsuki doesn’t miss the relieve in Kise’s smile and decides to shut up.

“I’m sorry Momocchi. I promise to take you with me another time. I’m really not in the mood right now. It’s been a long day.”

“Don’t sweat it, let’s go. I’m starving.” She reassures him and they leave.

Aomine and Kise take her to a restaurant they found in their second week here. It’s a little bit posh but not too high class. Aomine still prefers the more down to earth locations.

They find a table at the back and order their food. But before it arrives they are suddenly interrupted by someone else.

“Daiki what are you doing here?”

They all look up and find a tall, dark haired man standing in front of their table. At first glance he looks a bit too fashionable, to be associated with Aomine out of all of them. But Kise can tell he’s an athlete too. So he must be one of his teammates.

“Aiden, hey.” Aomine greets him.

Satsuki has to throw a questioning look at Aomine for him to realize he should probably introduce them all.

“Oh right. This is Aiden. He’s in the first string with me.”

“Hey.” Aiden smiles and raises his hand casually.

“That’s Satsuki and this is Ryouta.” They both greet him back, but Aiden’s eyes linger on Kise.

“So you are the boyfriend?”

“Uhm yeah.” Something about the way this Aiden asked this felt wrong. He’s probably imagining it though. He’s still a little down from his secret inner fight before. He hasn’t stomached how clear his craving still was just little over an hour ago.

“Mind if I join for a little? Seems like my date is late.”

“Sure.” Aomine grins mockingly, without asking Kise or Satsuki. They don’t say anything though and Satsuki makes room for him to sit down next to her and opposite from Aomine.

“Got ditched?” Aomine teases Aiden while their food arrives. Kise sees Satsuki pursing her lips and he knows she’s not really in the mood for Aomine’s macho behavior.

“Nah not really. I’m just meeting up with a friend and he just texted me that he’s stuck in traffic.”

“Right.” Aomine is the first to start eating and Kise and Satsuki follow his example.

“So you two are the ones our Daiki talks about the most.” Aiden turns to them and smiles.

_Our Daiki?_

“Does he?” Kise asks back, looking up at Aomine who is too busy eating to contribute to the conversation.

“Yeah, Satsuki and Ryouta. You are his manager am I right.”

Satsuki nods with a polite smile on her face, and then Aiden looks at Kise.

“And you are his partner?”

Kise doesn’t know why he has to answer the same question again, so he just nods once.

“You’re not quite like I imagined you, to be honest.” Aiden still smiles friendly at him but something about it ticks Kise off.

“Really, and how did you expect me to be?”

“I dunno shorter.” Aiden answers with a hint of disinterest and turns his attention back to Aomine, who wasn’t following their subtle dispute. Kise doubts that he heard the same hostility in Aiden’s tone than he just did. This is proven to be right only a second later when Aomine apparently thinks he has to tell them about their training together.

“Aiden is actually pretty good. I never thought I’d find someone so talented on my first day here.”

“You’re always bragging, aren’t ya Daiki?” Aiden laughs and Kise’s and Satsuki’s eyes meet for a split second.

“I’m serious. I thought you’d be shitty at first. Just all talk and too full of yourself. But turns out you’re a decent point guard after all.”

“I’m the one who’s too full of himself. Right.” Aiden smirks at Aomine while he swirls the ice cubes in his glass.

Kise is so glad to be sober because he absolutely notices Satsuki’s eyes zeroing in on him now as he just keeps staring at Aiden.

“You should have seen him block my fadeaway.” Aomine tells them with a mouth full of food. “He’s only the third person I can recall doing that.” He glances up at Aiden who acts modest and grins coyly.

“I’m just good at analyzing my opponents.” Aiden says in a placating tone.

Kise silently huffs, his eyebrows drawn together, and he really wishes Satsuki would stop looking at him like that. He decides to play along just for the sake of it.

“And that even being shorter than Daiki. Pretty impressive.” He says, his voice not really reaching actual veneration.

“Aren’t you two about the same height?” Aomine asks and looks from Aiden to Kise.

“No way…” Aiden cuts in all of a sudden. “You play too? I thought you are a model.”

To Kise it’s obvious it’s not per accident that Aiden’s tone of voice leaves him to be actually offended. He’s pretty sure though no one else notices this. This Aiden is an actor, he can tell.

“Played.” He answers curt and keeps poking around in his food.

“Oh what happened?”

This also came off wrong somehow. Usually people acted troubled or apologized for saying something insensible. Not that he wanted his pity, but his reaction simply felt off.

Satsuki immediately comes to his rescue. “He had problems with his legs. Had been a bad timing, because it happened right after we graduated, but he’s fine now… right Ki-chan?” She looks back at him, silently asking him to just go along with it.

“Yeah, it was just bad timing.”

Aomine frowns at them but keeps his mouth shut, looking back at Aiden.

“Ryouta and Kagami are the only other two who ever did that, but that idiot Kagami was just lucky because I didn’t take him on seriously at the time.” Aomine finishes by taking a swig from his drink.

“And were you serious going against me before?” Aiden props his chin on his palm, looking back at Aomine and Kise’s hands ball into fists. Is this guy for real? Is he actually flirting with Aomine right in front him? The audacity!

“Ki-chan?”

He flinches out of his building rage, his eyes darting back to Satsuki.

“I was. I’m not doing things half assed anymore.” Aomine answers Aiden, not noticing how Satsuki softly shakes her head for only Kise to see.

“Good to hear.” Aiden says and something in his voice sends a cold feeling to Kise’s stomach.

“Excuse me for a second?” Kise stands up and frowns down at Aomine to let him out.

“Wait. I’ll come with you.” Satsuki chimes in and jumps up too.

They walk towards the toilets but stop in the hallway in front of them, finally out of sight from their table.

“How long has this been going on?” she promptly asks.

Kise falters. Satsuki doesn’t waste a second beating around the bush, she doesn’t try to appease him that he’s just imagining everything. She get’s straight to the point and also seems to be concert. Sometimes Kise just wants to kiss her.

“I dunno. First time I see him. Daiki told me a few things about him here and there but nothing that made me think he was more than just some random teammate.” He cautiously looks at the direction of their table, only seeing the wall from their booth.

“I don’t really think Dai-chan has the slightest idea of what’s going on.” She follows his gaze and sighs. “Somehow I could even feel a bit sorry for this Aiden guy. He has no idea what he’s dealing with.”

Kise’s frown lands on her, trying really hard no to say something mean to her at that.

“I’m sorry, you know what I mean.” She flaps her hand dismissively at him and rolls her eyes.

“Can’t you do something? You are his manager after all.”

“And what exactly do you think how this could be of any help? Ki-chan don’t get irrational. I know it’s annoying, but I don’t think there’s an actual reason to worry.”

He just stares at her. This is not what he wanted to hear.

“Dai-chan is completely oblivious to him. You have to trust him.”

“I do. I just don’t trust Aiden.” He spits his name with as much disgust as he can muster.

Satsuki gives him a small smirk and tilts her head towards their table around the corner.

“Come on, we should go back.”

“You go first.” Kise demands, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

“It would be more reasonable for you to go first.”

He rolls his eyes in exasperation but complies and reluctantly walks ahead.


	10. Self-inflicted Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Angst, oh well.

Gimme what I want – Miley Cyrus

-

After they part ways with Satsuki and get back in the car, Aomine isn’t sure if something’s wrong. During the ride Kise doesn’t really talk to him. When he does he just gives curt one-word answers.

Aomine pulls into their driveway and parks the car in the garage. He wants to ask Kise if he’s down for a quick one on one, or if he’s too tired already. But he doesn’t even get the chance to, because the moment he kills the engine, Kise’s door flies open and he’s out. Ok something is defiantly wrong.

He gets out too and follows behind him. He really wanted to be sensible because he has no idea what prompted Kise’s bad mood, but after the door slams shut right in front of his face, he feels anger bubbling up in his chest.

_What the hell?_

He slams open the door again and stomps after Kise. He catches him in the hallway, grabbing him by the wrist, forcing him to spin around.

“Hey!”

Kise avoids to look at him, but he can see he’s seriously mad.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothing let go.” He mutters and halfheartedly attempts to pull his arm free.

“Did I do something?” Aomine asks through his mix of confusion and anger.

“No, now LET GO!” Kise yanks his arm free and with fast steps he walks up the stairs. Aomine is right behind him, knowing upstairs he won’t have anywhere to run. They arrive at the bedroom and exasperated Kise slumps down on the bed, his elbows propped on his knees, rubbing his hands over his face.

Aomine closes the door behind him and crosses his arms over his chest, staring him down with an expectant scowl.

“So?” he urges on after Kise doesn’t open his mouth for a while.

His head snaps up and he glares at Aomine, his golden eyes boring through the darkness like beacons. The room, flooded with moonlight from outside, giving him an eerie appearance. Aomine suddenly doesn’t feel as confident anymore, unsure if he really did do something wrong after all.

“What’s wrong?” He asks a little softer than before. Kise huffs and looks back at his hands. Aomine notices that they are shaking. He swallows his anger and briskly he walks over. Sitting down next to him he takes one of his hands into his own and patiently waits for an answer.

“Nothing is wrong. But only because molly has never been my first choice.”

Aomine stays silent and apparently Kise misunderstands this.

“Mdma ecstasy-“

“I know what that is.” Aomine cuts off his unnecessary explanation. “I remember it pretty good, since you almost didn’t even recognized me that night.”

A joyless laugh erupts from Kise’s throat and he pulls his hand free from Aomine’s hold.

“I hated that stuff.” He says to himself more than to Aomine.

“And what is the problem then?” he asks a little defiant.

“The problem is that I thought about giving in.” Kise answers blank.

“This doesn’t really seem so bad to me when you still managed to-“

“Of fucking course it doesn’t seem like that to you!” Kise yells and gets up. “You don’t know what this feels like.”

“You’re right I don’t.” Aomine gets up too. “This is why I need you to tell me when you feel like this.” He wants to put his hand on Kise’s shoulder, but he slaps it away.

“You sure? Are you sure I’m not just a burden to you?”

“What? What are you even talking about Ryou?”

“Are you not sure you’d rather go and start something with this Aiden? He seems to be down for it.”

This time words fail Aomine completely. Is this what this is really about? Is Kise jealous?

“You’re not being serious right now.” He laughs shakily.

“Oh great you think this is funny.” Kise throws his hands up in mock surrender and turns away from him before he crosses his arms over his chest protectively.

“Are you actually serious about this Ryouta?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice how he was flirting with you this whole time. Is he always like that towards you?”

“Uhm yeah… actually this is just how he is all the time. And you don’t get to accuse him of that because you were the same as far as I can remember.” Aomine is speechless.

“Momocchi thinks so too. We talked about it and she came to the same conclusion as I did.”

Damn Satsuki, always falling him into his back.

“Great so your little bathroom break was actually you two talking behind my back.”

Kise turns around again and hisses at him. “We didn’t talk behind your back. I needed a break from all his gloating remarks towards me and Momocchi came with me because she noticed it unlike you.”

“Ryouta you are imagining this. This is simply not true. He’s just a teammate, that’s it. And as far as I know he isn’t even gay.”

“And you are?”

He did not see that one coming. “Well… I mean. I dunno, you know what I don’t care. I am with you! Isn’t that enough?”

Kise sighs and lets his hands fall to his sides.

Aomine takes a cautious step towards him. And another one. He closes the distance between them and carefully pulls Kise into his chest.

“I am sorry I said that earlier. I know I have no idea how you feel. I am always so proud of you, everyday you pull through with out falling back I am proud and grateful to you. You know that.”

Kise stays silent but his hands come up to grab at Aomine’s sleeves.

“And I am also sorry if you had the impression that Aiden was flirting with me. I swear this is not what this is. He’s just a colleague, that’s all.”

“He was.”

Aomine sighs. “Ok let’s say he was. This doesn’t change anything. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kise’s words are just above a whisper and Aomine tightens his arms around him.

“Don’t worry, ok?”

“…kay.”

Kise is still not reassured. Like he told Satsuki earlier. He’s not worried about Aomine, but about Aiden. There had been something very unsettling in his eyes when he was talking to Aomine. Kise can’t really grasp it himself. He just knows.

All this makes his resurfacing cravings only worse. It was this feeling of fear and desperation that brought them back full force. He doesn’t have the physical symptoms anymore. They are long over. But his mind is falling back into it’s old pattern of self-doubt and pain.

His miserable train of thought is interrupted when Aomine’s hand comes up to his neck. Stroking his thumb along his jaw, he raises his head into a deep kiss. Kise can taste his want. The way he forces his mouth open, eagerly sneaking his tongue inside, licking at the roof of his mouth. The tension in Kise fades and he leans into the kiss, cautiously nibbling at his bottom lip and promptly eliciting a low approving groan from Aomine.

This is so much better than molly. He digs his fingers into Aomine’s upper arms and shoves him towards the bed. When the back of his legs hit the bedframe they topple over. Kise collapses on top of him and swiftly straddles him between his thighs. He sits up and shrugs out of his jacket, his eyes fixed on Aomine’s face. Impatiently he pulls his t-shirt over his head and quickly leans down again to press his lips back over Aomine’s. They are all teeth and tongue, biting and sucking at each other, between heavy sighs and silent moans.

Aomine rolls them over, pressing Kise into the mattress before he does the same as he did before and sits up to quickly get rid of his jacket and shirt. He throws them uncaringly on the floor and comes down again to bite harshly into the hollow of Kise’s neck, making him groan out in pain.

“You’re mine.” He mutters low and Kise draws in a sharp breath when he sinks his teeth back into the same patch of skin and sucks.

Kise doesn’t shake him off. He’s not supposed to get bruises or bitemarks because of his job, but he really doesn’t care right now. He hastily reaches down between them, his hands finding Aomine’s belt. He tugs at it and starts unbuckling it with shaking hands. Aomine draws back from his neck with a wet sucking noise and catches his wrists in his hands, pulling them away. Pinning his hands on each side of his head.

“Let me.” He husks and Kise’s arms go slack in his grip.

Aomine raises up again und unbuttons Kise’s jeans. Suddenly his weight is gone and Kise is flipped over onto his stomach.

He hears a low snicker from behind him and a second later his jeans are yanked down over his ass. He lifts himself a little and with another hard pull his jeans are ripped from him. He kicks his feet free from them as warm fingers are curling around the waistband of his underwear. This time Aomine takes his time, slowly pulling them down before throwing them somewhere into the dark room.

Kise’s breathing gets heavy when two large hands grab at his ass, giving a short squeeze to his cheeks and then spreading them. Aomine digs his thumbs into his crack, putting pressure against his entrance without actually entering him. Kise bites into the pillow and tries not to make a sound.

When Aomine’s tongue licks hot and wet along his crack, a broken moan escapes him, muffled against the pillow. He shifts, spreading his legs so Aomine can kneel more comfortably between them and has better access. He repeats his action and licks at Kise’s hole making him squirm.

Aomine bites down into one of the tight pale cheeks in his hands and Kise is so wonderfully responsive. He moans loudly, the muscle beneath Aomine’s mouth becoming rock hard. He pulls back and observes his creation, a fine red ring of bitemarks. He gives a sharp slap to the other cheek and Kise flinches in surprise and pain.

“DAIKI!”

“Mhm?”

“Fuck you.” He huffs, weakly falling back into the pillow.

He hears a wet sound and suddenly a finger probes around his hole, slipping inside with a slight burn.

“Oh god you- nghh we have lube you k-know.” He bites the pillow again trying to adjust to the intrusion.

“I know.”

He can imagine it only too well, how Aomine is smirking down on him and probably a little sadistic at that. A second finger enters him. Too soon, he isn’t ready yet. He presses his face into the pillow, grabbing at the sheets, desperately in search for something to hold onto.

Aomine starts sliding his other hand slowly up and down his lower back. Soothing, easing him into it as he stops pushing in.

“I’m going to take you raw, so you better start relaxing now.”

Kise wants to protest but all that comes out of his mouth is a pathetic whine. Aomine’s warm hand on his back, drawing soft circles stands in strong contrast to his just spoken words and voice. He can use it to relax, hold onto it to force his muscles to loosen up.

The burn gets less and less and the fingers inside him are starting to move again, thrusting in and out at a slow pace. They twist and scissor him open until a third finger joins them and this time Kise moans out of pure pleasure. There’s natural lubrication now and it doesn’t feel so rough anymore.

He perks up his ass, pushing against Aomine’s hand, trying to deepen the contact. The hand on his back presses him back down and Kise groans out frustrated.

“So impatient.” Aomine’s voice laughs silently. “I need to prepare you good. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Is he really trying to act as if he’s so lenient right now? Who is denying him lube again?

Aomine crooks his fingers inside him, brushing over his sweet spot and Kise shouts out a suffocated moan. “Oh god do that again!”

Aomine does and he almost sees stars, his vision becoming blurry. His body is trembling by now and Aomine grazes over the spot again and again. He feels his cock, caught between his body and the mattress, leaking precome that’s getting soaked up be the sheets. He starts rubbing himself against the sheets, creating friction against his sensitive head and when Aomine starts thrusting harder, pressing down onto his prostate he comes. Wrecked and heart hammering in his chest, his eyes roll into the back of his head, his mouth falling open in a breathy moan.

He rides out the waves of climax against Aomine’s hand that fucks him through it. His thrusts getting slower as Kise’s body becomes slack. When Aomine retracts his hand he’s left slightly shivering and exhausted.

“We’re not done yet, you know that.” Aomine whispers into his ear and he almost jumps from him being so close all of a sudden.

He hears him opening his zipper. The bed shifting beneath him when Aomine gets up to slip out of his remaining clothes.

Kise tries to catch his breath, tries to come down faster, but he’s so spent.

When Aomine crawls on top of him, his hot breath ghosting over the side of his heated face, his heart starts racing again. He wants to push up and say something but Aomine already slowly thrusts himself inside, making his back arch.

“Ah fuck-“ his voice breaks. Aomine doesn’t stop, torturously slow but merciless he pushes in inch by inch, sinking deeper until he’s buried completely. Kise pants, his eyes starting to water. Aomine’s front lining up with Kise’s back as he lays down on him, their bodies pressed flush against each other.

One arm winds around Kise’s shoulders, helping him stay raised up, his head rolls back onto Aomine’s shoulder.

“Don’t ever think I would do anything like this with anyone other than you.”

He hasn’t expected that. He doesn’t want to hear this right now.

“You belong to me.” Aomine suddenly thrusts into him, no room in between them and so impossibly deep.

“And I belong to you.” He thrusts again and hot tears well up in Kise’s eyes. He can’t tell if it’s from his words or from the burning pleasure raging through his body. He’s getting hard again.

“Daiki I can’t-“

“You have to.” Aomine still whispers into his ear, hot breath hitting Kise’s sweaty skin. His nerves are high strung and he’s oversensitive everywhere.

“If you can’t take me, no one can. You have to.”

Kise’s eyes fall shut, his arms too weak to hold himself up any longer, he falls against Aomine’s arm around his shoulders, slowly sinking down.

Aomine starts thrusting more earnest now and soon Kise is a moaning, writhing wreck beneath him. He can feel Aomine nearing his climax when his movements become more uneven, more frantic.

“Please come, I’m so close.” Kise whispers delirious into the dark. Aomine’s arm constricts around his shoulders and chest. He clings to him and suddenly he picks up his pace, leaving Kise gasping for air. Aomine’s movements boarder on selfishness before he empties himself with a loud groan into him. His arms around Kise flexing as he pushes him down onto his dick and Kise constricts deliciously around him. They both hear, feel and smell only each other, so far gone in their own orgasmic haze.

Kise feels one last wave and his walls clamp down on Aomine’s cock one more time, eliciting another weak moan from him, before they both break down and their bodies go limp.

Aomine slowly pulls out and falls to the side so he’s not suffocating him any longer. Kise rolls onto his back too, away from the wet stain under him and into Aomine’s outstretched arm. He rests his head on his biceps and they both stare up at the dark ceiling, visions still a little muddled but satisfied.


	11. Powder Blue

Mr. Watson – Cruel Youth

-

It’s not easy. It’s far from easy. It actually is so far from being easy that Kise catches himself wishing he would be back in Tokyo again. LA is a hellhole, there’s no other way to describe it. At least back in Japan people were trying to be subtle about what they took. Here everything is different. It almost seems to be a curtesy between some people to meet after work so they could get high together. And not even only at parties or high-society events. They are knocking back pills like Mentos.

Xanny is an all-time favorite. It’s totally legal and you can get it on every corner at every bigger store that has a pharmacy. Weed is also legal and people are smoking joints in their lunch break or with their after-work beer like it’s nothing.

Of course not everyone, also not the majority. But shockingly enough people that Kise tries to count the consecutive days he can leave his home without seeing or at least suspecting someone being high on something. He stays stuck at two.

He avoids it as best as he can and fares pretty good with it most of the time. His biggest problem is the director Mr. Hooper from the short movie they are currently working on. This old guy is providing all his underlings with everything god forbid. He extremely reminds Kise of his old manager, who was similar. He’d been the one where Kise always got his stash from. He knows it would be one of the easiest things to just walk up to him and ask for what ever he wanted. He probably wouldn’t even have to pay for it the first few times. He feels disgusted by it and also sometimes tempted.

They only reason he hasn’t let these inchoate thoughts form to completion is Aomine. As long as they are together there’s simply no way he’ll break. He just needs to remind himself of what happened in January and every desire in him evaporates, leaving just a bitter aftertaste.

Also he’s almost back to his old form. He joins Aomine at the gym as often as his job allows it. They play their usual one on ones at least about four times a week. Mostly in the evening when they both come home from work. Kise feels himself regaining his old strength.

His muscle memory is formidable and sometimes he feels an overwhelming wave of gratitude to what ever higher power is responsible for that. Because the chances of this happening were vanishingly low. After what he’d put his body through. If he’d preferred any other drug than oxy he knows this would have never been possible. Because oxy doesn’t destroy the body as for example Coke or Crystal do. Since he’s clean he feels almost as new. There’s just a tiny hole inside him. Sometimes it stings and reminds him that it’s still there. But he can ignore it as long as it doesn’t decide to become bigger.

And still it’s hard for him to always be aware of this. He has to remind himself over and over and it’s just so tiring. Aomine is gone the whole week except for the weekends. Sometimes Kise has to work on weekends and so their time together is rendered down to the evenings and a few separate days of the month.

Satsuki is a huge help though. Aomine’s season started in October and he has to travel the country a lot. Satsuki is going with him of course, but not always. When she knows that there’s a shorter trip ahead that doesn’t require her presence she stays and spends the time with Kise. They cook food and curl up on the couch to watch Aomine’s games.

Kise isn’t sure why he still avoided to accompany him. Usually he has the perfect excuse that he has to work, but not always. It nags on himself that he can’t pinpoint what his problem is exactly. He knows a bit of it is the nostalgia of being there in person, smelling the gym and being so close to it all. He knows how bad he would want to play too and how he would feel being denied this opportunity.

He doesn’t want to be in Aomine’s way. He doesn’t want to drag him down with his unstable emotions and neediness. He wants him to enjoy his new life as a professional basketball player. It is much easier to sit here with Satsuki and watch him through the TV.

Aomine comes home late at night. Kise still sits at the bar in the kitchen, waiting for him., reading an article about him in some sports magazine.

“You’re still awake?”

Aomine looks at him surprised, dropping his bag on the floor before he walks over to kiss him on the forehead. Kise just hums, his enthusiasm a little subdued over the last half hour.

“What’s that?” Aomine asks following Kise’s eyes to the magazine in front of him on the counter.

“An article about you.”

“Pfff.” He frowns and walks to the fridge to get some water.

“I’m here. So you don’t have to read that. It’s only gossip anyway and if they write something actually concerning basketball I bet you don’t have to read this from some stupid article.”

Kise snorts softly through his nose and flips the pages shut.

“Any reason you don’t want me to read it?”

Aomine falters briefly. “Not really.” He says warily drawing his eyebrows together.

“So the gossip about you and Aiden being the new dream team is just that? Gossip?”

Aomine rolls his eyes in exasperation. “Not again.” He mutters under his breath.

Kise pulls the magazine from the counter and follows Aomine into the living room.

“ _The new dream team_.” He reads out loud. “ _Aiden Sinclair (point guard) and Daiki Aomine (power forward) seem to have the same chemistry privately as on the court._ ” Kise pauses to frown up at him before he recites further. “ _They are the new unstoppable power duo from this year’s Rookies. Apparently they get along as friends too and there are even rumors of Aomine being bi. Who knows what future rumors will make with that. We sure will be keeping you up to date._ \- then there’s a photo of you two hanging out at a bar after your match last night. Wanna see?” He holds out his arm, offering Aomine the magazine.

“No thanks. And you just said it yourself. _As friends_. Why are you so hung up on that still?”

“I didn’t say anything about you two, I just read what the article says. And I’m also not hung up on this, I just thought you’d be… I dunno, a little more considerate?” Kise feels ashamed, crossing his arms over his chest in a protective manner.

“Considerate of what.” Aomine scoffs.

“Of me? Maybe?”

“Oh my god don’t be such a drama queen.” He lets himself fall onto the couch and takes a sip from his water.

Kise walks around the couch to look at his face.

“Did you forget what we were talking about after I met him?”

“That you don’t like him?”

“NO god… that he was openly flirting with you and that _he_ seems to not like _me_ very much for some unknown reason.”

“So you’re miffed about someone not instantly liking you for once in your life?”

Kise glares at him for a second longer, before he flings the magazine onto the couch next to Aomine and walks off.

Aomine stands up and comes after him.

“Hey wait! Ryou I didn’t mean it like that.”

Kise halts but doesn’t turn around.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect to come home after four days and immediately be accused by you over some stupid trash gossip.”

“I watched you’re games… with Momocchi.” He speaks silent. “Pretty good for a starting season. I hope you can keep that up.” And with that he walks up the stairs and leaves Aomine standing alone in the hallway.

He’s still awake when Aomine comes into bed about an hour later. He acts as if he were asleep and Aomine doesn’t wind his arms around him. He just lays down on his side of the bed and goes to sleep. There’s an unbearable distance between them and this sensation is completely new for Kise. He doesn’t know what to make of it. Why did he even say anything? He’s such an idiot. He missed him so much in these four days they were apart, and he couldn’t think of something better than to greet him with a pissy mood.

Then again, Aomine decided to ignore his concerns completely and just acts as if nothing is wrong. In his eyes there really isn’t apparently. Is he possibly really just imagining all this? Is Aomine right that he just couldn’t deal with someone who gives more attention to Aomine than him? But Satsuki said the same thing about this Aiden.

He can’t fall asleep that night, and when he finally does it’s only a light half-conscious state of dozing off for a few minutes, before waking up again.


	12. deny deny denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me bowl of rice, help me bowl of rice down… THOSE STAIRS!

Polarize – twenty one pilots

-

Aomine had been so tired out, from the matches, his flight and coming home to a pissy boyfriend, that he sleeps until noon. When he finally wakes up, a little groggy he notices that he’s alone and that he’d slept longer than he wanted to. This is their only weekend off together for the next two weeks. He gets up and walks into the bathroom to take a shower. He just hopes Kise forgets about this stupid article and just lets him enjoy their time together.

It’s not like he doesn’t understand that it’s probably annoying to read this idiotic gossip talk. But Aomine had to endure much more over time. Granted they weren’t together in high school when girls were always swarming Kise everywhere they went. It had been almost impossible to go somewhere with him and not get annoyed by that.

But after they finally got together that didn’t really change much. It is just on a much larger scale now. Kise is famous in Japan and there are enough people swarming him still. Since they came here luckily this stopped a bit. There are still people recognizing him when they go out, but by far not as many as in Japan. Actually more people start to recognize Aomine now, which is pretty creepy to him. This’ll probably change again soon, the longer Kise works here.

No, he really has no right to be jealous just because Aomine has found one friend out of all his new teammates and people they met here.

When he’s dressed and ready he goes downstairs. The house is empty…

If Kise really left without saying anything he’d be really pissed. He looks around everywhere and with an involuntary sigh of relieve he finds him outside. He’s sitting on the far end of their patio on the bench, wearing sunglasses and seems to be texting someone.

Aomine steps outside and Kise looks up. He finishes his text message and pockets his phone in his shorts.

“Who you’re talking to?”

“Momocchi.”

“Ah…”

…

…

Aomine sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do you wanna talk? Do we _need_ to talk?”

Kise shakes his head softly.

He has had to wait long enough now. He walks over, sits down next to him and pulls him close with one arm trapped over Kise’s shoulders. Kise raises his head and Aomine just kisses him. It’s nothing sexual this time. He just wants him to know that he is still here with him and that he wants to stop fighting now. Aomine is relived when he doesn’t feel any reluctance in him. He pulls away again to search his face, but only finds a reflection of himself in Kise’s sunglasses.

“What does she say?”

“Nothing you want to hear.”

Aomine has to take a deep calming breath.

“So you were talking about me again?”

“Not really…”

“Then what?” He really tries to stay calm.

“We were talking about this article. She reminded me that this is just how media works.”

So Satsuki is actually on his side for once. Huh, who would have thought.

“So you won’t start again? Blaming me for things that clearly never happened?”

“I am not blaming you for anything.” Kise gets defensive, taking his glasses off, throwing them on the table uncaringly.

“No much worse.”

Kise’s eyes flash up at him, a doubtful frown now on his face.

“You’re waiting for me to make a mistake so you can blame me.”

He can see that his words hit hard. He doesn’t miss the glint of realization in his boyfriend’s golden stare. Kise’s eyes fall shut and he leans his forehead against Aomine’s collarbone.

“I’m sorry. “ He whispers.

Aomine tightens his arm around him, somehow wanting to reassure him and somehow being a little disenchanted himself, that what he said turned out to be so true.

“What do I have to do to convince you that there is nothing between Aiden and me?”

“Nothing…” Kise slowly raises his head again and finally he looks at him intentionally. Really looks at him. “I trust you.” He says the words as if they were just a minor matter.

Aomine feels torn between excepting them gladly or being mildly threatened by them. Maybe he’s putting too much thought into it all. Kise _just_ said he trusts him. He won’t worry about it anymore.

“Good. Now, wanna go eat somewhere or do you want me to cook something?”

Kise’s eyes get wide in shock. “Please let’s go somewhere.”

Aomine throws his head back laughing and when he looks back down Kise’s lips had curled into a soft smile.

“Well then come on. I’m starving.”

They take Kise’s car this time and he also drives. Aomine has to admit it is pretty cool too.

“I don’t really get why Satsuki thinks our cars are stupid.”

Kise snorts.

“Actually I think she’s right. No one needs two of these.”

“So you wanna sell yours again?” Aomine asks mockingly, stroking his hand lovingly over the handle on his side.

“Fuck you.” Kise laughs out and Aomine grins.

They try to find a different restaurant each time they go out, so this time they end up eating Italian. Kise has to force Aomine not order another pizza after they finished their meal. Grumpily he finishes his lemonade before he prepares himself for what he wants to say next.

“Hey listen…”

Kise has his cheek propped on his palm, watching the bypassing people outside the window. At Aomine’s subdued tone he reverts his attention back to him though.

“Aiden has invited us to a small party at his house tomorrow afternoon.”

Kise waits for him to go on, his expression not wavering one bit.

“This is for all the people he gets along with, to get to know each other a little more. Could you just try and come with me?”

It is as if Kise’s face has turned to stone with his mildly bored expression.

“Come on say something.” Aomine sighs annoyed.

“If he invited us we should go.” He states blank and looks back out the window again.

“Yeah great, and now you’re all sulky again.” He should have known. He shouldn’t have brought it up at all and just tell Aiden they have other plans.

“No. Maybe this really is a good opportunity to get to know him better. Also I need to show up at an event tonight. It’s not gonna take long. I invited Momocchi. Wanna come too?”

“Yeah sure.”

If Kise comes with him, he will join him and Satsuki too. Aomine sees that he is not happy about tomorrow. But he wants them to get along. Even if they’ll never become friends, he doubts that this is at all possible at this point, but at least Kise should be able to talk to Aiden. Without them having to fight for days afterwards. His behavior is simply not acceptable like this.


	13. Second hand smoke

Xanny – Billie Eilish

-

Kise’s mood doesn’t get better over the day, but silently Aomine suspects that it actually hasn’t anything to do with the party tomorrow. When they start to get ready for tonight, Kise gets more and more quiet. They both dress into some of the more casual suits they own, because Kise meant it’s not that a big of a deal. Aomine practically only owns black or dark blue suits. He chooses a dark blue one along with a black shirt underneath and ditches the tie. Kise slips into a very expensive yet unobtrusive light grey suit. Aomine notices that his fingers are slightly shaking as he closes the one button in the front. He quickly shove his hands into his pockets and looks at himself in the mirror.

“You ok?” Aomine asks warily.

“Mhm.”

“You sure?”

“I’m glad you and Momocchi are coming with me.” He answers him and also not answers his question.

They take Kise’s car again and despite being slightly alarmed by Kise’s strange behavior, Aomine just has to acknowledge how damn good he looks. His blond hair styled to perfection and at the same time looking as if he didn’t do anything to it. He never really noticed that Kise had scaled down so much when he still was on drugs. It happened over such a long period of time and he’d always been lean. But now he can see what a difference his healthy lifestyle and all the hours at the gym did to his body. To say he looks good would be the understatement of the year. As he stands next to his silver sports car in his casual yet stylish suit, he looks straight out of a high gloss fashion magazine.

The only thing missing to round this picture to completion would be a smile on his face, Aomine thinks.

“Aren’t you coming?” Kise asks raising an eyebrow at him.

He knows that Kise noticed him staring and yet he didn’t react on it at all. No silly remark, no spontaneous grin or blushing. Just his jaw drawn to a hard line and his eyes staring as if he is somewhere else with his thoughts entirely.

Aomine walks over and they get in the car. Kise continues his silence the whole drive. Before they arrive though, Aomine decides to ask:

“Is there something I should know before we go inside?”

“Not really. Why are you asking?”

“Because you’re acting strange.”

Kise takes a few seconds before he answers, having to concentrate for a moment as he has to change the lane to take a turn.

“I’m nervous.”

Finally he is honest for once, without Aomine having to prod.

“And why?”

“Because I have to talk to Mr. Hooper, and he can be a bit…”

“…well?” Aomine urges on, after Kise doesn’t finish his sentence.

“Obtrusive.”

“What the hell? What is that supposed to mean?”

Kise can’t really suppress his little smirk over Aomine’s indignation.

“Not what you think right now. He’s not much different from my old manager, if you know what I mean. He likes to have fun and he likes to surround himself with people who are … _fun_.”

“Oh…” Aomine frowns as they pull into the parking lot.

“You don’t have to worry. Let’s just go inside, have a few drinks. I’ll try to catch him really quick and we can leave before this party gets out of hand.”

Aomine has to hurry to follow him out of the car. Kise seems as if he wants to get this over with, as fast as possible.

“What do you mean before it gets out of hand.” He asks catching up to him.

“They always do when it gets late.”

They stop when they see Satsuki is already waiting for them a few feet away from the entrance.

A lot of people come up to them, interrupting their conversations, wanting to take pictures with Kise or just his attention. Aomine gets more and more grumpy and Satsuki is still elated over a few minor celebrities who are here too. But finally, for the first time, Aomine sees what Kise is always talking about. He wonders if he had noticed if he wouldn’t look for it, but there are quite some people who are definitely not only drunk.

Every time the balcony door opens, a very distinctive smell of smoke hits his nose. He tries to ignore it. He watches a few people dancing and the two girls close to them, are obviously high on something. Aomine recognizes their bloodshot eyes under their flawless make up, the careless movements.

He makes it through an hour, or maybe a bit longer but then his patience runs out. He has no idea how Kise deals with all this. But watching him, his professional smile always present on his face, talking to people, engaging and at the same time keeping them at bay, it’s too much for Aomine. Isn’t anyone else seeing this?

A short, very professional looking woman with jet black hair comes up to Kise and exchanges a few words with him. Aomine doesn’t hear what they are talking about, he is too preoccupied with observing him, searching his face for any sign of distress.

Kise suddenly turns to him and Satsuki and excuses himself. Mr. Hooper wants to talk to him. Aomine knows it’s about another movie. Kise may has the opportunity to get another acting job. This is why they are here tonight.

He watches as he follows that woman outside and how the double winged glass door closes behind them.

“Hey, you should try to look a little less intimidating.”

Satsuki nudges her elbow between his rips, making him flinch out of his stare.

“I don’t like this.” Aomine mumbles.

“What’s wrong?”

His eyes never leave Kise’s back that he can still see through the glass. “This guy… I don’t want him to talk to him.”

Satsuki gives a very exasperated noise and rolls her eyes.

“It’s his boss! How should he avoid talking to his boss, don’t be so ridiculous.”

He finally looks down at her. “Do you know that he’s… that this guy…”

“I know, Ki-chan told me all about him. I probably know more about him than you. Since he also told me that he doesn’t really get to talk to you much about it.”

“What is that supposed to mean now. That’s bullshit.” He almost shouts outraged.

“Calm down you idiot. He just said that you two don’t get to see each other that often. And when you are away you don’t have time to call him as much as you did in the beginning.”

Aomine wants to retort but there is nothing he can say to defend himself. Because it’s true. He is busier now when he flies around and plays in their matches. His team is really good, and they are rising fast in the ranks. He had to start giving interviews, and they have more strategy meetings now. All the time he spends on an airplane or in a car to get to his next destinations is taking a lot away from his days too. The few hours he has in between, he often has to join his teammates at a bar after their matches or when they meet up to eat something before them. But it’s not like that this is his fault.

He reverts his eyes back to the figure that is Kise behind the closed glass door and is struck by shock. For a second he thought he’s holding a joint in his hand before he realizes it’s just a cigarette. Since when does Kise smoke? What the fuck?

It doesn’t take long before he butts it out somewhere behind the wall where Aomine can’t see. Kise exhales a last cloud of smoke into the night air and with a polite smile to someone Aomine also can’t see, he opens the door and comes back inside.

“Are you really that stupid?” Aomine snaps at him when he reaches their table.

“Dai-chan!”

“No I mean seriously. You do know that I could see you right?”

“What is going on?” Kise apprehensively asks Satsuki, but Aomine goes on before she can answer him.

“Had a nice little smoke break with your boss?”

Kise frowns a little unbelieving at him before Satsuki finally can say something too.

“Dai-chan, could you not make such a big deal out of this please?”

“Of fucking course you’re on his side again.” He spits at her, his eyes never leaving Kise’s face.

“You drink alcohol together. What’s the big difference?” Her voice gets louder as she starts losing her cool too.

“Yeah, but he isn’t addicted to alcohol.” Aomine tears his eyes from Kise’s face to glower down at her, ignoring how insensible his words might be right now.

“I’m also not addicted to nicotine.” Kise throws in calm, making both of them look back at him. “But thanks for your concern Daiki. You know I could have said no when he offered me one, but I didn’t because he’s the type of person who doesn’t like being told no. And you also know that I want him to see me in a good light and not start to dislike me.”

“Why would he not like you just because you don’t smoke?” Aomine grumbles, a little subdued yet still angry.

“Because he’s someone who’s used to getting everything he wants, anytime he wants. And he wants to be entertained and his demands followed. So I just yield when the situation doesn’t ask for too much.”

“And if he offers you something else?” Aomine crosses his arms over his chest challenging, not ready to back down.

“Then I’ll politely decline.”

“Ts.”

“Dai-chan, could you stop now? Nothing happened.”

“It’s ok Momocchi.” Kise doesn’t nearly feel as angry as he probably should. “I understand why he’s acting like that.”

In reality he is happy even. Sure Aomine almost yelled at him and was rude like always, but he just showed him that he still cares. A lot even. He doesn’t get to see this side of him very often anymore.

Satsuki sighs, running her hand over her face as if she’s dealing with two toddlers that are straining on her last nerves.


	14. Sunrise Suffocation

Plastic Hearts – Miley Cyrus

-

Kise can really imagine a lot of things he’d rather do than to spend his last day with Aomine here. Literally everything would be better than to be here. Aomine has to leave for two whole weeks tomorrow and they are here. In Aiden’s backyard. Surrounded by other people, chattering and just being a bunch of testosterone laden men who all have too much energy. Not that Kise has a problem with this specifically. He just feels out of place.

He isn’t used to be someone following around someone else at a party. Usually he’s the one other people follow after. He also isn’t used to avoid the topic basketball in the middle of people who seem to have nothing else on their minds.

But Aomine doesn’t leave his side. He doesn’t have to ask him to not leave him, he would have never done that to be honest. But somehow he thinks Aomine knows. Every time someone comes up to them he introduces him, and a lot of the guys seem to be really nice people.

And then there’s Aiden. It takes barely half an hour until Kise is fed up with him. His goal is to separate them, Kise just knows it. All the time he interrupts their conversations. He needs Aomine to come over to join another conversation in which Kise can’t take part in. He asks Aomine to help him stock up on the snacks, where it would look just stupid if Kise would come with, and so on. So he just waits outside for him to come back. He does it all so subtle too. Aiden gives him not one reason to reasonably ward him off from Aomine, without making him look utterly petty. So Kise lets him proceed. He in return decided to not be the one giving Aomine a reason to fight with him anymore afterwards.

He’ll play his game. He has one trump card over Aiden and that is Aomine himself. If he would notice his little games, Kise is positive he’ll bluntly confront him about it. So he waits, sipping on his drink, wishing for this whole ordeal to be over. Aiden can try as hard as he wants to, he won’t budge.

“Hey, aren’t you the model?”

Kise looks at the person suddenly talking to him.

“Uh yeah.” He quickly fixes his expression and flashes one of his charming smiles at the huge guy standing in front of him.

“Ryouta was it?”

“Yeah how do you know?” he acts mildly surprised.

“Ah well Daiki just talks a lot about you.” the huge guy laughs a warm laugh and looks slightly embarrassed.

“And you are?” Kise still smiles, putting his glass down to offer his hand.

“I’m Simon.” He smiles back and shakes his hand.

“Now I can finally believe him. You really did play too huh?”

Kise briefly falters but catches himself almost in the same instant.

“Did Daiki tell you?”

“He told everyone. Aiden asked him how you two met, since he couldn’t imagine someone like Daiki and a famous model meeting just like that.”

“Well, we actually went to school together, so he could’ve just answered that.” Kise really struggles to keep his smile intact. He’s sure though Simon doesn’t notice.

“Yeah I guess he wanted to brag about you a bit, haha.”

“Probably.” Kise confirms and sees Aomine and Aiden finally coming back. Aiden carries a basketball under his arm, of fucking course.

“Hey Simon!” Aiden punches his shoulder and tall Simon just chuckles. Kise is sure this guy could lift up his car, so he probably didn’t even feel that.

“We were just talking about playing a few quick games against each other. You saw the hard pitch in the back of the yard?”

Simon chuckles again. “I already wanted to ask when we can finally use it.”

Great, now Kise really wants to get out of here as fast as possible.

“I’m not so sure if I’ll tag along.” Aomine yawns and stands close to Kise again, who looks up at him, hoping he’s the only one who notices his suspicious look. Their eyes only meet for a split second.

“ _You_ don’t feel up for basketball?” Aiden glares dumbfounded at him and Kise can’t hold back his laugh now.

“Daiki please go before I start getting flashbacks.”

“Shut up.” Aomine snaps at him, laughing involuntarily through his scowl.

Kise does notice Aiden’s dissatisfied look, but it’s gone too fast to comment on it.

Aiden now looks directly at Kise. “Why don’t you join us too?” he unexpectantly throws the ball hard at Kise who is stunned by himself as he catches it out of reflex. His palms sting but his expression doesn’t falter. Aomine looks at him and then at the ball in his hands.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Aomine states calm.

Kise slowly holds the ball out for Aomine to take it. “Me neither.” He agrees, his eyes still fixed on Aiden’s sneering face.

Simon is the first one to open his mouth at that. “Did I miss something?”

Kise answers quickly to not give anyone else the chance to do it for him. “I had to stop because of an injury. This is why I don’t really like to play in teams anymore.” He smiles and Simon’s face immediately turns somber.

“I’m so sorry to hear that.”

 _See that Aiden? This is how normal people usually react_ , he thinks.

“What happened?” Simon wants to know.

“Car accident.”

“Alright are we gonna do this or what.” Aomine cuts in bouncing the ball once in between them in a desperate attempt to change the subject. He walks ahead and Simon and Aiden follow him. Aiden not without throwing Kise a dirty look over his shoulder when Aomine is in front of him.

Kise doesn’t mind this time. Aomine didn’t change the subject for him, but for his own sake. But what does Aiden know.

Only a few minutes later, all of them had gathered at the small hard pitch and Kise casually leans against a tree, with his drink in hand to watch. A few others are also just watching, and he can tell who the boisterous individuals in this group are. Led by Aomine and Aiden, they split into two teams of three and Aiden makes it a point to be in the other team than Aomine.

He’s good. Kise can’t deny that. He’s fast and adaptable. He’s not good a dunking but he has a commendable aim when it comes to shooting. Not as uncanny as Midorima but close to it. Kise watches him closely, observing his face and his eyes when he fakes. Analyzing him gives him something to concentrate on, other than how bad he wants to walk over and steal the ball from him.

Aomine’s team wins by one point. Simon has to be a center Kise thinks. With him and Aomine in one team it seems impossible for anyone to win against them. All of them are exceptionally good of course. They are all professionals after all. But Aiden is way better than Kise had expected. He hasn’t sunken so deep yet, that he can’t acknowledge it. He has seen him play on the TV before of course, but this was something else. Not so many players on the field and being so close, he could really observe him now.

It’s getting dark and they stop playing. Kise hopes he never has to go through something like that again.

Aomine must have noticed that Kise’s energy is running out because after their game, they only stay for maybe half an hour longer before he comes up with an excuse for them to leave. Kise is glad but somehow he feels worse about this whole situation than he thought it ever to be possible. He has to force himself to smile when they say goodbye. Finally out the door and back into Aomine’s car, he falls silent. Thinking about, if there even is anything he can still do, or if he already lost.


	15. I think out loud, hope you don’t hear it

90 Days – P!nk

-

On the drive home they are quiet. Aomine has turned on the radio, it’s softly playing in the background but Kise can’t even hear it over his own thoughts. He knows Aomine is calm and unbothered. He can tell by the way he drives. Does he really not notice how he feels inside? He’s right next to him. He’d only have to reach out his hand and feel his heart hammering inside his chest, frantic and ailing.

But he doesn’t. He just looks ahead onto the dark street and drives.

This is getting out of hand. Kise just knows that Aiden isn’t as innocent as he likes to portray himself. It’s not a suspicion. Aiden lets him know when no one else is looking. But this time he didn’t even get mad. Like always his attention was on Aomine all the time. Just out of another reason than usually this time. How he was oblivious to it all. How he went along with Aiden’s jokes and their playful bickering.

There are very few people Aomine acts like that towards. If he had to count them, he doesn’t get farther than maybe three. Now there are four. Why can’t he see that himself? Why does he still think Kise is overreacting. This afternoon he brought him with, to show him that there is nothing to worry about, but Kise is only really convinced now that there is indeed something happening. He hasn’t been this sure before. Now he knows.

Aiden made it pretty clear to him. After he’d challenged Aomine during their game, when Aomine had him in an easy headlock after they finished with that very close score. Aiden’s eyes had met with his, making sure Kise was watching them. The silent smile on his face bore nothing but utter spitefulness. He is glad he didn’t play with them. He is no amateur in this game Aiden played with him. He gave him his most charming smile and acted polite all the time. He even joined their conversations, hoping Aomine wouldn’t notice how much he actually despises Aiden. Nevertheless he’s not so sure about Aiden himself not noticing his act. He’d thrown him gloating glances every now and again, as if he knew what Kise was doing.

Kise would be indifferent or even angry about someone showing him so openly that he doesn’t like him. He doesn’t care as much about this anymore as he did back in school. But the moment Aiden’s eyes found his when Aomine was so close to him… Kise felt how he involuntarily froze inside. Shutting down all his emotions to not freak out then and there. There was nothing he could do but watch. And Aiden used this to his advantage.

“You still think that there is something between us.”

Kise falters. He hasn’t expected Aomine to cut the topic so bluntly.

“I don’t.”

He doesn’t want to talk about it right now. Aomine is way too defensive and it won’t lead to anything.

“Then why aren’t you looking at me? Why are you behaving as if we are already over?”

Kise doesn’t answer. _So he is feeling it too_?

“Ryouta?”

Kise sighs and turns his attention away from the window back inside the car.

“I am not behaving as if we are over.”

“You do realize that me and Aiden are working together? We are in one team. I like his playing style and appreciate having someone like him on my team. But that is all. Why can’t you see that?”

At his words, Kise inhales deeply through his nose. Yes, he knows how these kind of connections can form into real emotions. He knows Aomine is happy. And he knows how easily his love for basketball can extend to the people who he feels have the same enthusiasm about it. Like Kuroko, like Kagami or him.

“I won’t say anything anymore. I promise.”

Still avoiding him, he looks out the dark window again. Watching the dull streetlights flash by.

He hears Aomine sighing exasperated, but he too doesn’t say anything anymore. If he wouldn’t know better, he could imagine him already having an affair. There are too many opportunities, where Kise wouldn’t have a chance to find out. But Aomine won’t do it like that. No, the moment he realizes himself, he will come to him and present it to him with a fait accompli.

Can he really blame Aomine? Kise knows he’s a burden to him. He’s an addict, he’s moody, he’s not easy. He doesn’t give him a challenge anymore when they play. Yes he did get better again, and he could even win sometimes but they are not real games. All he really gives him are bad memories and responsibilities.

Kise doesn’t want to prepare for that, but he silently begins to. This is going to be a type of withdrawal he won’t be able to recover from. He thought this kind of pain is gone. He thought he finally got rid of it. But it slowly creeps back into his chest, his heart, his core. Digging it’s claws into the inner walls of his ribcage, preparing to rip him apart. There is nothing he can do but wait for that day.

When Aomine pulls into their dark driveway the lights from the garage turn on. Kise ends his train of thought, feeling disconnected and empty.

Aomine waits for him to get out of the car. He still avoids looking at him when he finally gets out too. They walk inside and Aomine heads for the living room, but Kise stops in the hallway. He considers what to do. He really really wants to follow him. Sit down with him and curl up at his side. Talk about anything else and try to forget.

He can’t bring himself to. His heart is weighing him down too much. He climbs up the stairs slowly. His cure is slowly turning into poison. There is nothing he can relieve this pain with. Nothing he can do to escape. He needs to be asleep. Consciousness is his biggest enemy right now.


	16. Say that you love me

Lovefool – twocolors

-

Kise doesn’t even get to the wardrobe in the bedroom until the door behind him flies open, and Aomine stomps inside seething.

“We are ending this now!”

Kise is too startled to react. He has to remind himself to breath again before Aomine’s words sink into him.

“We are going to talk this out now, once and for all.”

Kise gets a little dizzy out of relieve that he didn’t mean what he thought he meant just now. He’s still rigid with fear of what is going to happen now.

“I can’t take this anymore Ryouta. If you don’t want to be with me anymore than just say it.”

“Me? How can you even think that I am the problem here?” he’s completely perplexed, his thoughts starting to race in panic.

“Because you are the one always walking away from me. What the fuck did I do to deserve this?”

He is right, Aomine didn’t deserve this.

“Have you forgotten what we went through? What I did for you?”

Kise swallows and finally he can feel his own anger rising up.

“You mean how you left me before? You mean how you’re running after another guy right now?” He asks cold and he can watch how Aomine’s anger forms into rage and the sense of betrayal is clear on his face.

Aomine won’t acknowledge his last remark anymore. He’s done with it.

“ _You_ told me you wouldn’t love me anymore and _you_ send me away.”

He is surprised that Aomine doesn’t yell. He also completely ignores his accusation. Kise knows he wants to revert the attention away from himself with that. This would all be really intimidating if Kise weren’t so mad himself.

“YOU LET ME WAIT FOR YOU FOR THREE YEARS!”

“YOU WERE CONSTANTLY HIGH FOR THREE YEARS!”

Kise bites his tongue to stop himself. His chest heaving he glares to the floor, forcing himself not to say anything he will definitely regret. He has no right to remonstrate anything against Aomine.

“Yeah… and I’m still sorry about that. But now I feel like you loved me more back then.”

“Then you wanna go back? Fucking fantastic, don’t count on me this time.” Aomine’s words are too much. It’s like as if he just thrusted a knife into his heart and twisted the handle.

It gets very silent. Kise doesn’t know how much time passes, seconds, minutes. He is in shock and his brain only produces white noise. Then Aomine moves, comes closer and Kise still can’t. Suddenly he is so close that he fears he really is going to hurt him.

Aomine grabs the back of his neck, making him flinch, and crushes their lips together. It takes a few seconds before Kise comes out of his stupor. He slowly realizes what is happening and when he does he grabs Aomine’s shoulders. He finally responds to Aomine’s lips moving hard against his. Frustrated he rakes his nails over Aomine’s neck and shoulders. Twisting his fingers up into his dark hair, he pulls him closer and Aomine’s hands come up to his sides, sliding down to his hips, holding him there as if he was afraid he would escape him any moment.

When they break apart to catch their breath, Kise finds that Aomine is still angry.

“Tell me you’re not thinking about falling back.” He demands, his voice so dark and low, Kise almost doesn’t recognize it.

He swallows hard and is too scared to come up with an honest answer.

“I won’t.”

“This is not what I asked you. I want to know if you’re thinking about it.”

“… I am.”

As if he’d burned himself Aomine’s hands fall away from him. He takes a step back and turns his face away.

“I said I won’t do it.”

“And do you really believe that yourself?” Aomine asks with bitter amusement and a cold chuckle.

Kise can’t answer that. As long as he knows that Aomine won’t leave him he not only believes it he knows it. But he doesn’t know if Aomine will stay with him anymore.

“Do you still love me?” he asks without any confidence anymore.

Aomine laughs again, desperate and cold. “So you are depending your decision on me. You are actually thinking about it, and if I say something wrong I already lost. Is that it?” Aomine looks at him with a resigned smile on his sad face. “Say, do you want me to leave you so bad?”

Kise tries to swallow around the stinging lump in his throat. He hasn’t noticed that tears are streaming down his face. He shakes his head, his hands trembling, and his mind still panicked. He hasn’t answered his question, and this is all he can think about right now. Why doesn’t he answer his question?

“Do you really not trust me at all then?”

Aomine looks so hurt that Kise can’t say anything. He’s scared it doesn’t matter what he says, he can only lose.

“SAY SOMETHING!”

Kise stays silent.

“You know what? I’m gonna leave and let you think about it. You can tell me tomorrow if you could come up with an answer.”

Aomine walks out, slamming the door shut behind himself and Kise breaks down.


	17. Gotta listen when the devil’s calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to this song, it’s so good! Put it on loop in the background or something I dunno..

Night crawling – Miley Cyrus & Billy Idol

-

Aomine is entranced and can’t tear his eyes away. The way Aiden moves so smoothly over the dance floor. How charming his laugh is when he rejects all the advances the girls make towards him. Aomine really has to take a few notes on how to do that. He’s too rude and he knows it. He doesn’t really care, but he knows Kise would want him to be a bit nicer sometimes. Or at least he hopes Kise still cares about something like that.

Aomine always considered himself straight. Kise is the only man he could ever fall for, he’s so sure about that. But maybe their relationship has opened him up to appreciating some men the same way he appreciates a pretty woman. Because there is simply no denying that Aiden is fucking beautiful. His lean figure, his distinctive features, his dark hair framing his face, giving his an almost rogue aura.

Kise is the only one, who he ever thought to be able, to match up masculine strength and feminine elegance. And here he is staring at another man who manages to do just that. Maybe he is only thinking all this out of spite. He can’t get Kise out of his head, as much as he wants to be distracted. He muses about Kise’s accusations and keeps observing Aiden intently. He would have to lie if he said that he doesn’t find him to be attractive.

And just like Kise, Aiden is a master of charming people. He can tell because Kise has the same aura, at work, and towards him. He’s a professional. Against his will, he slowly gets why Kise doesn’t like him. As strange as it is, but it finally sinks into him why Kise acted so insufferably jealous. That is still no reason though, to actually accuse him of things he clearly never did or will ever do. That’s just too ridiculous. His anger flares up once more and he leans back taking another sip of his beer.

Aiden’s eyes flash over to him, but Aomine doubts he can see his face in the cover of the dark in this corner. He spreads both his arms over the backrest and tilts his head back, taking a calming inhale of breath. No, Kise is overstepping his boundaries with his jealousy. He didn’t do anything wrong and he simply doesn’t deserve this.

Another flock of girls starts to surround Aiden and he can tell how he tries to weasel himself out from in between them. He knows that fake smile only too well. Kise looks similar in these situations. Must be hard to be such a pretty boy. Aomine huffs and looks at his phone. 7 missed calls, no text. If he really thought Aomine would leave, just for him to yell at him over the phone he was dead wrong. He will take his time to simmer down. Maybe he’ll get drunk and won’t come home at all. It’s not like Kise will understand either way.

“Still mad?”

Aomine flinches, the voice is way too close to his ear. He turns his head and frowns darkly at Aiden.

“Don’t fucking creep up on me like that.”

Aiden shrugs his shoulders with a small smirk on his face. “It’s loud in here and you were staring at your phone.” He lets his gaze wander over the crowd, dancing in the semi-dark. His face getting lit up every once in a while, when a colorful beam of light crosses over them.

“You still cranky huh?” Aiden drawls out, cocking his head to the side, throwing him a knowing smirk.

It’s a wonder Aomine can even hear him over the loud music, but he manages to talk just loud enough without having to shout.

“Tch, of course I am. You should have heard what he spouted at me.”

“Hmh.”

Aomine doesn’t hear his hum this time, but he knows it’s there from the way he looks back to the crowd, his smirk now rendered down into a silent, contemplative smile.

“And you’re here. Don’t you think you should go back home? Make things right, you know?”

Aomine snorts and empties his beer.

“What for, he doesn’t listen to me anyway.”

“What were you fighting about? When you left earlier, everything seemed to be fine.” Aiden looks interested.

“Not important.” Aomine grunts. Why isn’t he more annoyed by this conversation. He usually doesn’t like talking about such things with anyone, except for Satsuki maybe. He should try and call her if it isn’t too late for it and she’s already asleep. He stands up.

“I gotta make a call.” He declares and waits for Aiden to get up too so he can get out.

“I’ll come with. I really don’t need more of those girls cornering me.”

Aomine snorts sarcastically, following behind him. “Don’t get so cocky. I bet you like it.”

Aiden throws him a flirty wink over his shoulder and Aomine rolls his eyes in exasperation.

Outside he walks around the corner into a narrow back alley to ring up Satsuki. She doesn’t pick up. It is almost two in the morning after all, so after the second try he gives up. He’s not really in the mood to actually wake her up and deal with another angry person tonight.

“No luck?” Aiden smiles and stretches his arms above his head before he yawns, looking contend. Like a cat that is stretching.

“No.” Aomine answers curt.

“I got an idea.”

“And what’s that?” He isn’t really in the mood for going back inside either. But that’s not what Aiden suggests. He just fixes his eyes on him and slowly strolls over.

The way he looks at him is somehow unsettling, but that’s probably his anger still. Aiden gets closer and Aomine questions himself why he gets the sudden urge to back away. He doesn’t though because why would he? He never backs down from anybody. A pretty useful virtue a life of playing basketball had taught him.

It happens faster than he could have expected. Aiden’s hands grabbing his jacket, are pushing him back as his lips seal over his, actually making him stumble backwards. He’s too perplexed and overwhelmed to move, to do anything other but to grab at Aiden’s sleeves to steady himself.

Slowly Aiden’s lips move against his, until he nips at his bottom lip and Aomine actually gasps out in surprise. Aiden takes this opportunity and shoves his tongue inside his mouth. Maybe it is the alcohol, maybe his frustration or maybe both. Aomine doesn’t know why, but he also doesn’t really think when he hesitantly opens up more, curious on how different this tastes. How different he… Aiden tastes… so different from… NO!

He shoves him off so hard, that for a split second he’s scared he’ll crash to the ground and seriously get hurt. Aiden stumbles back a few feet but skillfully avoids falling, his lips curling into a mocking grin. His back sinks against the brick wall behind him in this narrow space, as he observes Aomine with an awfully pleased expression.

“You really didn’t see it coming, did you?”

Aomine stares, not able to get his confusion under control. _Kise was right. And he… no this was bad_. He can’t let him know. Kise must never know about what just happened. He didn’t want this. No he never wanted something like this to happen.

He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, his stare slowly turning into an unbelieving frown.

“Is this what you two were fighting about? Your sweet boyfriend knew this was going to happen, didn’t he? He’s not as stupid as he looks after all.” Aiden seems to be way too satisfied with himself. Another wave of rage flares up inside Aomine’s chest, but this one feels completely different from his anger before. This is not frustration; it is guilt and regret. Two things he knows only too well. Then again he feels nothing but unadulterated hate for Aiden right now. His mocking grin making him furious.

“What the fuck?” the words come out way too weak for his own liking. He wanted to shout at him but he’s still too paralyzed.

Aiden shrugs, relaxing against the brick wall.

“Guess you have no idea how hot you are when you’re all angry and brooding. Don’t get me wrong you’re also hot when you’re not, but this-“ he shoves his hands into his pockets and raises an eyebrow at Aomine. “-this is seriously hot.” He finishes with a grin, baring his teeth.

Aomine is still at a loss for words.

“As I see it you got two choices now.” Aiden sinks his head, looking up at Aomine through the shadow of his bangs challenging. “You can come with me and find out how it would be with another man, a real man that isn’t your pretty Ryouta.” He leaves a little pause to let his words sink in. “Or… you run back to him. Bring him the news and most likely destroy what’s left of your already broken relationship and get nothing out of it in the end.”

Aomine can’t tell if he’s actually being serious right now. The still present smirk on his arrogant face makes him want to punch his teeth in. He was so wrong. There’s nothing pretty about him now.

“Don’t fucking talk as if you’d know anything about us, about him.” He snarls and finally finds the strength again to move. He draws closer and for the first time in his life he is consciously aware that he can use his height advantage to help his intimidating stance. He fights his inner aversion for the sake of getting his point across unmistaken and leans down so his face is just inches away from Aiden’s.

“You will never have what Ryouta has. _We_ will never have anything close to what Ryouta and I have.”

“Then go and run back.” Aiden whispers softly against his lips, his expression not wavering one bit.

Before Aomine does something he’ll surely regret, one way or another, he draws back. He throws him one last condescending look before he walks off.

“You did kiss me back Daiki. Try to remember that when your Ryouta drops you.”

Aomine doesn’t turn around. He doesn’t give him the satisfaction of getting under his skin and answer him again. With fast steps he walks back to his car and when he’s inside he hits the gas too hard, making the tires screech as he drives off. He doesn’t think about being too drunk to drive. He needs to get away from here. He needs to get home. He needs to apologize and… no he can’t do that. He can’t tell Kise. After everything that happened he can’t just go home and prove to him that he had been right all along. Not after he’d been so cruel before leaving. It’ll only make things worse. This didn’t mean anything and Aomine knows now that he will avoid Aiden at all costs. He won’t give Kise another reason to worry. He will make this right again.


	18. Every move’s vital

Lie – Halsey

-

The house is dark when he arrives. The sudden fear that Kise isn’t home comes over him. No it’s half past two in the morning, he’s probably sleeping.

Thankfully, this turns out right. He finds Kise curled up at the far end of the bed under his blanket. His breathing is even, so he really must be sleeping. Aomine silently changes out of his clothes into a pair of sweatpants and climbs into bed. He slides up behind him and wraps his arm around Kise, like he always does. Pulling him in gently and buries his face in his blond hair. His scent filling his nose and calming him a little.

“You smell of smoke and booze.”

Aomine freezes. He forces himself to relax quickly though. Of course Kise woke up from him creeping up on him like that.

“Sorry, I was at a club.” He mumbles into his hair.

“Alone?”

The ice-cold grip around his heart starts pumping panic into him, merciless and steadily rising, constricting his throat.

“Please don’t start again. I was just so angry. I’m sorry.” He begs and sinks his head to give a soft kiss to Kise’s neck.

“Were you alone?” Kise’s voice is so demanding that Aomine doesn’t know what to do or say.

“Is this your answer?” Kise sounds so bitter that he feels his throat tighten even more. His heart is slamming against the inner walls of his ribcage as his arms constricts more around his boyfriend, in a silent plea to stop now.

Cold fingers wrap around his wrist and pull his arm away. _No_ …

Kise sits up and turns around to look at him.

“You tell me right now where you were and what you did.” he hisses. Aomine sits up too, avoiding his eyes.

„Was he there too?“

Aomine just nods, not able to confirm it out loud.

Kise suddenly snorts condescendingly and turns his face away. “You know I don’t need you to say anything. I can see that something happened…”

Aomine stays silent, his thoughts racing, trying to come up with anything that could help him out of this.

“And you dare to come back here. You dare to try and act as if nothing is wrong.”

Kise’s words are so painful. Ripping and tearing at his heart and throat.

“Nothing happened.” He whispers desperately.

“Then why can’t you look me in the eyes?”

Aomine’s eyes flicker up briefly, but Kise’s accusatory stare is too much for him. He closes his eyes, sinking his head.

“Tell me.”

“He… wanted to kiss me.”

“He _wanted_ to? How does that look exactly?”

The knot in Aomine’s chest constricts painfully. He won’t let him out of this.

“Tell me the fucking truth.”

He’s never heard Kise with this tone of voice. He never even knew Kise could sound this loathsome.

“He did kiss me.”

The silence settling between them is so heavy Aomine can feel it pressuring down on him.

“And you kissed him back.”

Why is he doing this to him? Why is he doing this to _himself_?

“Ryou no, stop. This is not what ha-“

“I didn’t ask you this, I know it. Was it worth it? Was it good?”

“What the fuck Ryou?” How is he supposed to fix this if Kise is so dead set on destroying everything.

He can’t take this anymore. He reaches out and grabs Kise by his shoulders, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Kise struggles against him, but Aomine winds his arms around him, desperately wanting him to stay. He slides his tongue inside his mouth and Kise shoves weakly at his shoulders. He wants to erase his last kiss. He wants Kise to always be the last person to do this with. But Kise starts struggling stronger now. He knows he can’t really hold him there if he seriously decides to get away from him. He isn’t so weak as everyone always thinks he is. He can feel the anger rising up in him as Kise tenses more, getting ready to end this.

There’s a sharp hiss from Kise when he finally shoves him away with all his might. Aomine feels like all the air has been knocked out of him. Kise’s bottom lip is bleeding as he glares at him through the dark, his eyes turned to slits, his chest heaving.

“He did kiss me!”

This time Kise flinches as he repeats his words with more vigor. “I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t want him to, and I got out of it as fast as I could. You were right, is that what you want to hear? Is that it?”

Kise just glowers darkly at him, slowly bringing his hand up to wipe away the blood from his lip.

“I was only thinking about you and how to fix us the whole time.”

“And kissing another man was your solution?”

“I DIDN’T!I DIDN’T WANT THIS! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?”

…

…

“Nothing… I want nothing from you right now.” He looks away again, hurt and broken. Aomine gets up and throws his blanket over his shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do anymore. You were right. I’m sorry.” Is all he says before walking out to go sleep on the couch. Leaving Kise behind who doesn’t stop him. He wants him to stop him so bad, but he just sits there in the dark, not moving and not saying anything anymore.


	19. Do you feel like letting go?

You don’t get me high anymore – Phantogram

-

Monday:

When he was younger, Kise never thought of himself to be a person so prone to addiction. Sure he’s always been addicted to sports, but this is far from being something bad. The rush of adrenaline in his brain when exhausting his body to the fullest. The flutter of his heart when he accomplished something new. It felt similar to what his heart did to him when he first saw Aomine playing basketball. He’d gotten so bored of everything he’d tried before, but after seeing him play, he knew he wanted that, he needed that. When he thought that he lost this, lost Aomine and his chance at becoming an athlete, this really had felt like rock bottom.

Or at least until then because what happened after that was just an endless circle of despair. His frantic effort to fill this hole inside of him. He was chasing desperately after something to give him some sort of excitement, give him back happiness. The drugs had kept him afloat. They numbed him enough to forget and even gave him back his so needed rush of adrenaline. But it all had been fake. Not what he really wanted.

And after he finally, after all these years, got what he wanted, he could try and live without them again. He knows he has to, because Aomine wouldn’t be able to stay with him if he doesn’t.

So what is he supposed to do now?

He doesn’t sleep. He doesn’t cry. He’s just lying here in this much too big bed, staring out the window, watching the night sky slowly getting lighter. Black becomes dark blue and soon turns into lighter blue and he can see the first beams of the sun breaking through. He hears Aomine is up and how he moves around down-stairs. Kise knows he has to leave early, but he can’t bring himself to get up and go to him. He will regret it if he doesn’t. He wonders if Aomine will come up and try to talk to him again before he has to leave. He hopes it but he also fears he won’t. Knowing him for so long, Kise knows his ego and how hard he makes it for himself to jump over his own shadow.

His suspicion is proven right when he hears the entrance door fall shut and the motor of his car, as he drives away and is gone. Kise blinks away a few tears in his eyes, deciding he has to do something about this burning empty feeling inside of him, and this soon.

Tuesday:

The wrap up shoot of their short film is done. After that Kise has a lot of free time. There are no new shootings planed for now, and he dodges everything his manager throws at him. He’s not stable enough to work. Also he doesn’t want to. Aomine hasn’t called him and it’s been two whole days. Kise comes home and immediately pours himself something from the liquor shelve. He doesn’t even really look at what it is. The upper shelve only has the stronger stuff anyway. The burn of the alcohol is so unsatisfactory. Not what he’s really looking for right now.

The first time taking Oxy was pure salvation. Suddenly everything was easy and light. Only a dull memory of some unimportant pain, forced away to a silent corner of his mind where he could easily forget about it. It wasn’t relevant anymore. The drug acted like a soft sheen of dense air around him, not letting anything touch him. Or let him feel it. He was safe. It was such a powerful relieve.

Kise remembers how he never told Aomine that he took it that evening. That one evening when Aomine didn’t know about the harder drugs yet and he still decided to call him anyway. It didn’t really alter his thoughts or speech pattern, so it had been easy to convince himself that Aomine could never notice.

_“You look good tonight.”_

Aomine’s eyes were gentle and warm. As if he really wanted him to be ok. As if he wished it for himself too and not only out of his guilt. He remembers how the warmth inside of him intensified, spread from his core out into his whole body, to his fingertips and toes. Without a sense of bitterness he could accept his words and just be happy.

_“I also feel good.”_

He’d answered and now it feels like the biggest lie of his life, but at the time he really thought that. He remembers Aomine standing in the doorway to his living room, dully illuminated by moonlight coming through the window. He remembers that for once he didn’t think about that, what he wants to do, is a mistake. For once he could just feel at peace with himself.

He walked over to him and Aomine didn’t hesitate to meet him halfway, winding his arms around him and just holding him.

Kise’s heart aches at the memory. He had put him through so much and all Aomine ever did was being there for him. He’d accepted his struggle, pushed through with him, helped him up again and again and waited for him at the finish line. Now he knows that even at this time he never really stopped running after him. And Aomine had waited for him to catch up.

Now he’s gone.

The small hole inside his chest is torn wide open again. The pain is back full force, not only a memory of it, and he is too aware of it all. He seriously questions himself how he ever endured this feeling for so long, once before.

He’s positive that this feeling could in fact kill him, without any aids as well. This feeling is simply not humanly possible to endure.

He has two choices now. First one would be to try. Find out what is stronger, his hope that he hadn’t ultimately lost him yet. The second choice would be, he could give in and knowingly destroy himself for good this time.

Being sober is a burden. Knowing is a burden.

Friday:

On the fifth day of Aomine’s absence Kise almost has a heart attack after experiencing a sudden flare of withdrawal pain again. The last time had been so long ago, and he immediately knows what it is. Like a vile voice in his mind, it splits though his skull, as if to remind him that he still is owned by it.

After finding himself on the bedroom floor, slowly coming to again, clutching his head and breaking out in cold sweat, he dully remembers what the doctors had said. Those are not real withdrawal symptoms, but his brain can react to severe stress with phantom symptoms. That it is more common for them to occur from time to time than not. He’s never had them before. It took him about two weeks to get rid of the actual ones. He only experienced a few slight muscle cramps and slight headaches after that. They faded and he didn’t even notice when they stayed out completely one day.

Weekend:

This first week without Aomine was as if he is back in Tokyo, back in his loft, alone, cold and empty. He didn’t call, they didn’t text, and he refrained from asking Satsuki anything about him. He is too scared. He’d rather stay in this uncertain empty bubble. He doesn’t want to find out what Aomine is thinking right now.

When he comes home from a colleague’s house party, into their house that they bought together, his mind goes blank. He usually heads straight for bed and just lays there. Reveling in the memory of a drug induced place without pain and fear. He learned to recall it so clear that he actually can fall asleep sometimes. Not tonight though. He resigns at 04:23am and takes two sleeping pills.

He wonders for how long he can keep that up. It’s not a question of _if_ he can anymore. Just how long….

He’s runs out of reasons to avoid it. Why would he torture himself if there is a way to get away from it all. Why should he wait for Aomine if he’s not coming back? For how long should he even wait?

Five more days:

Come Monday a new fear joins in. Aomine will come back on Saturday. He will have to because he still has all his things here. What if he comes home only to leave shortly after? How will that make him feel, to see him and watch him go. Maybe he won’t be able to feel anything anymore.

They say a symptom of depression is not wanting to let go of your misery out of fear you won’t be the same person anymore. This makes sense. He finds comfort in his own destruction. He knows this pain and hangover mornings, the emptiness inside of him. It’s hilarious. It’s his own. He can control that, throw himself into it and wallow in self-pity as much as he wants to. There’s no one to stop him. No one to stop for. Why would he pull himself together, this is so much more fun.

He doesn’t want to sit at home and think about his life and everything that is happening.

And yet getting so drunk is gross. His stomach feels sick, his muscles ache. The alcohol in his blood makes his veins expand leading to a dull headache. Yet his brain feels too swollen and hazy to actually care and so he drinks more.

A few Tylenol downed with a shot of vodka and he can go on. No headaches, except for the one that brought him to his knees in the shower this morning, but he ignores that after it’s over.

He needs more…


	20. You pollute the room with a filthy tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters a day seems to be my new standard huh...  
> I'll never be able to keep this up in the future lol

Sarcasm – Get scared

-

It is almost too close this time and they barely win this game in the last twenty seconds. Aiden makes the deciding points, shooting a three pointer and the stadium erupts. Soon after, the buzzer sounds, and the match is over.

Aomine knows the coach will want to talk to him now. He messed up a shot, because he didn’t concentrate enough, and this has never happened before. He also is guilty of two fouls and this is too, something that usually isn’t his style of playing.

After he had to listen to a tirade of well-meant advices and spit heavy shouts from the coach, he can finally go after his teammates and change. They are all almost done since his little intervention lasted for almost fifteen minutes. When he enters the locker room he sees only half of them are still here. Aiden is one of them.

He knows Aiden is stalling for everyone to leave before them, so he’s forced to be alone with him. His perception of him has changed drastically over the last week. Aiden is an intrigant snake. He plays and bends people to his will. His good looks coming in handy, granted. But his true talent is manipulating people to his advantage without them noticing. And he’d fallen for that. A strange but overwhelming sense of pride towards Kise comes over him. He’d seen through him from day one.

Aomine has to control his shaking hands when he shoves his dirty clothes into his bag, while listening to Aiden’s voice. He’s joking around with Simon who laughs and doesn’t see that Aiden is just using him as a distraction. Aiden is not changing himself although everyone else is almost ready.

“Hey Daiki!”

“What!” he snaps, turning around to who ever thought it was a good idea to talk to him right now.

Tom, one of the second strings is standing there, looking a little thrown off. “I just wanted to ask if you’re coming with us to the after party?” he sounds unsure now and somehow his scared expression reminds him of someone.

“Sorry Tom. No I won’t. I’ll go back to the hotel for today.” Aomine really tries his best not to be too rude. He turns back to his locker and pulls out his change of clothes.

“Ok…” Tom walks away but Aomine is already only hearing Aiden’s voice again. He starts acting and when Simon asks him where they should go for tonight, Aomine could have bet his right arm that Aiden’s answer was prompted after hearing him decline Tom’s offer.

“I dunno, I’m actually pretty tired. I think I’ll go to bed early tonight.”

Simon is just understanding and lets him go too fast, for Aomine’s liking. Simon had been the last of the others and when he turns around to leave, Aomine has only had time to slip into his jeans.

After the door falls shut behind Simon, he decides he won’t let Aiden corner him like that.

“So what did the coach say to- WHOA!”

Aomine has him by his collar and thrown against the lockers before he can finish his taunt. The shock on Aiden’s face transforms into his arrogant grin faster than Aomine expected. It must have hurt, he used way too much force, but Aiden doesn’t let it show.

“You know I like it rough.” He teasingly bites into the air, snapping his teeth loudly. Aomine immediately let’s go of him.

Aiden’s grin simmers down into a sardonic smile, as he lets his eyes wander from Aomine’s face down to his necked chest.

“Is there something you want from me?” he asks still looking way too comfortable for the situation he is in.

“I want you to shut the fuck up.”

“Make me.” Aiden retorts suggestively, his eyes darting back up to Aomine’s hateful glare.

“I already told you this…” Aomine leans in, knowing he has the upper hand in this, with every word getting closer. “Never. Gonna. Happen.”

He is pleased to see Aiden swallow at their sudden close proximity. His face still in check though, he acts unimpressed.

“So? What happened after our little kiss? Aren’t you gonna tell me?”

Aomine snorts condescendingly. “As if I’m gonna tell _you_ anything.”

“Oh but you just did.” There’s a malicious glint in his brown eyes. “If you two were still good, I bet you would have wanted to rub it in my face just now.”

Aomine is seething. His hands balling into fists he tries so hard not to punch him. He can’t. He’ll lose everything if he gets physical with another player. Aiden knows that of course.

“So…” Aiden’s eyes briefly drop to Aomine’s lips, only inches away from his. “did he leave you?”

Aomine doesn’t answer.

“Come on, don’t tell me he doesn’t know. You told him, didn’t you?” Aiden’s head rolls back against the lockers as if he is enjoying this. “You’ve been off your game this whole week, of course you told him.” He states boastful, but Aomine notices the little waver in his voice, the first sign of insecurity he’s seen from him.

“I did.” He confirms blank.

“So he did break up with you.”

Aomine stares at him. A very unpleasant sense of pity coming over him. He doesn’t want to pity him. It doesn’t matter how wretched or petty Aiden behaves, in his desperate efforts to get his attention. His next words though make Aomine’s mind go blank.

“I bet he’s at home now trying to forget about you, drugging himself into oblivion.”

A millisecond before his fist reaches Aiden’s face, he manages to redirect and instead grabs his throat, in a bruising grip. Aiden’s vile snicker revibrates against his palm, making him tighten his hand until he chokes. Aiden’s fingernails claw into his wrist while Aomine hisses through gritted teeth into Aiden’s ear.

“How the fuck do you know about this?”

He knows Aiden can’t answer like this, he can’t even breath right now. Aomine draws in a deep breath through his nose before, he very slowly loosens his grip around his throat. Aiden coughs, pulling Aomine’s hand off of himself.

After he catches his breath somewhat, he looks up at him with one teary eye cracked open.

“I told you I did my research.” His breath ragged, he lifts his head again, his fingers still digging into Aomine’s wrist. “Do you really think, this was hard to find out? He’s kind of a big deal in your country if you haven’t noticed.”

Aomine yanks his hand free and smashes his fist into the locker right next to his face. He brings his face down so he is staring directly into Aiden’s eyes.

“If you go around and tell this to anyone, I swear it’s the last thing you’re going to do.” He snarls. Aiden’s smirk is finally gone.

“I don’t have to. I bet it won’t take long until the local media finds out.”

Aomine backs away. He’s so disgusted by him, he doesn’t want to be near him for a second longer.

“Why do you even care? It’s not like it’ll concern you anymore.” Aiden brings up his hand to rub his neck. He already has bruises forming and Aomine feels a twinge of panic. Of course Aiden doesn’t miss it.

“Should have thought about this before losing your cool, huh?” he mocks but Aomine stays unimpressed.

“Go tell anyone about this and I’ll report you for sexual harassment.”

Aiden regains his composure, and his smirk is back.

“And who do you think they are gonna believe more?”

“I dunno, if you really wanna find out, I got a pretty good lawyer.” He knows he won this. Aiden is only flapping his gums; he won’t let him use this as a threat.

Aomine turns away, finally slips into his t-shirt and throws his bag over his shoulder.

“That’s it?” Aiden calls out, still standing where he left him. “You’re running away again Daiki. You know you are stuck with me.”

“So what, I don’t have to talk to you. I’ll only have to tolerate you on court until this season is over.” He shoves open the door with so much force, it smashes into the wall behind it and wobbly falls close as he walks away.


	21. Here we go again

3am – Halsey

-

Aomine paces up and down in his hotel room.

_I bet he’s at home now trying to forget about you, drugging himself into oblivion._

The words had burned themselves into his mind. He can’t ignore them. Can’t act as if this isn’t a very likely possibility. He even has tried to avoid thinking the same over the past week. Kise had said it himself, that he was thinking about it, even before their awful last parting. He can’t stand it anymore; he just has to know.

He gets his phone from his bag and dials up Kise’s number for the first time in over a week. The signal rings… and dies.

He tries again….

Nothing. He doesn’t pick up.

Aomine tries it one more time and one more time and one more. He has to refrain from throwing the phone against the wall in his frustration. He sinks down on the bed, his head in his hands, still clutching his phone in his right, fighting back tears. He’s been suppressing this fear until now. He can’t do it anymore. He’s so worried he forgets all about his anger, he just wants to know if he’s ok. It takes a few seconds before he has another plan. Quickly he dials up Satsuki’s number.

“Hey Dai-chan. I didn’t see you after the-

“How is he?”

“…why are you asking me this?”

“I know you talked to him. Tell me what he said.”

“Why don’t you ask him that yourself?”

“Because he won’t talk to me. Now please Satsuki…” He can hear her sigh on the other end.

“He told me he is doing ok. But if you ask me…”

“He’s lying.” Aomine hears it in her voice before she can say it.

“Of course he is! What did you think? That he’s at home in his pajamas watching TV?” Satsuki’s voice now trembles with suppressed anger.

“Tell me what I should do.”

…

…

“What?” she snaps unbelieving.

Aomine takes a shaky breath, collecting himself.

“I don’t know how to fix this Satsuki. Please tell me what to do.” His voice breaks.

“I… Dai-chan. I don’t know.”

Great. This one time he decides to let his guard down completely, she comes with such a useless answer. He closes his eyes, balling his hand to a fist on his knees.

“I had a little argument with Aiden.” Funny how hard it suddenly is to say his name out loud.

“Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.”

…

“Dai-chan?”

“I may have… hurt him a little.”

“I can’t believe this.” Satsuki groans frustrated. He can hear her opening her laptop and quickly typing something.

“You don’t have to do anything. He won’t press charges. I just wanted you to know.”  
“How can you be so sure?”

“I told him that I would report him too, if he says anything.”

“You do know that that’s extortion?”

“I… no I didn’t.” He admits, his blood running cold.

“Well… let’s just hope for now that he doesn’t either.” She sighs again heavily and Aomine feels even worse than before, instead of better. Which had actually been the intended purpose of him calling her.

“Can we get back to Ryouta?”

“Sure.”

Her tired huff lets him know she’s not on his side at all. He can’t blame her. He isn’t either anymore.

“Can you fly home and check on him?”

“You know that I can’t do that. We have a press meeting tomorrow and with this whole new Aiden situation I’m not leaving you here alone.”

So it’s his own fault that he can’t send her. He shuts his eyes again, trying not to just hang up and pack his stuff.

“Daiki? You’ll have to blindly trust him. I know this is not what you are used to, but I guess you’ll have no other choice this time.”

It’s strange hearing her using his name like that, but she sounds empathetic and not so angry anymore.

“Do you?”

“I really try to.”

That was an excuse. He hopes, she knows that he doesn’t believe her.

“Ok… see you tomorrow then.”

“Hey wait-“

But he already ended the call. Immediately he tries again to call Kise but to no avail. He ends up listening to his mailbox over and over again, just to hear his voice.

-

Kise stares at his phone ringing on the table. With his mind he’s elsewhere. Recalling all the times he’s been in a situation like this. Aomine calling him or begging him to call him before he had to leave him. The same inner blockade keeps him from reaching out his hand and just pick up.

He sighs and sinks back in his couch, taking a sip from his drink. Alcohol is such a heavy burden. Literally, it’s making him sluggish and slow. Nothing like the euphoric float he misses so much.

The phone starts ringing again and slowly he starts getting angry about it. Or about himself, he doesn’t know anymore. He’s still hungover from yesterday, hasn’t slept and for once he was too whacked to go out. He’s been day-drinking to keep his level. With nothing better to do, he’d given in again and watched the game.

It was hard seeing Aomine play like that. As sloppy as his style may be, but he usually doesn’t do fouls. When it happens it’s completely per accident. And also not twice in a row. So it must get to him. That’s too much information already and Kise doesn’t want to think about it.

It takes over an hour until his phone finally stops aggravating him so much. He spends the rest of the evening drinking until his body decides for him that it is time to sleep now. After two whole days awake and constantly running on Vodka and juice it’s enough now. He can continue this tomorrow.


	22. Champagne, Cocaine, Gasoline

Don’t threaten me with a good time – Panic! At the disco

-

A few days later Kise feels high again. He discovered that the combination of alcohol and sleep deprivation is achieving him a quite a funny state of mind. He only lives in the moment. No obtrusive thoughts plaguing him anymore all the time. He’s a little amused by everything and just freewheeling through his days and nights. There is still a subtle awareness in the back of his mind, knowing there’s something he’s running from. He just can’t remember what it was.

He still knows that this will come to an unpleasant end when Aomine comes back, but he lost track of the days passing. He doesn’t know when or even if this will happen. He simply doesn’t care anymore. He drags his tired body out of the house, goes to parties and clubs. Drinks, swallows useless painkillers, and continues to partake in superficial and meaningless conversations with his newfound acquaintances from set. They are not much different from his party people at home. Only interested in entertainment and the newest trends to brainlessly follow.

Tonight Kise feels almost elated, his worn-out body not able anymore to let him form clear thoughts or actions. He promptly decides to invite a bunch of people to his place.

He brings out the champagne, someone turns up the music and they open the sliding doors to the patio. It quickly escalades into a wild summer night of debauchery and poison.

He can only taste the acidic tang of alcohol on his tongue. It reminds him of a pleasant cotton feel and so he downs another bright green shot that is handed to him. It’s gross, it tastes like toothpaste.

His guests are getting more and more reckless, throwing their cautions overboard and Kise somehow knows his own behavior is encouraging them. Good, that’s what he wanted.

Someone draws a line on a small mirror and Kise laughs. He can’t even say if the things he answers in conversations make any sense at all.

“Hey Ryouta, have you tried this?”

He sways over, slightly interested.

“This is the purest snow you’ll get in the whole city.” Kise scrunches up his nose.

“Nah thanks not really my thing.” He declines with a little stumble before he stops in front of a female coworker he forgot the name of.

“You sure? Mr. Hooper got it directly from the producer.”

“I’m not really into the whole hallucinating stuff.” He explains a little disappointed. If he gave in he wanted to make it worth it after all.

“Hmh… I think Pete got some Mdma and Oxy. You could ask him.” She says as if she just provided a helpful tip at work. Nothing unusual or dangerous. He nods at her with a smile as if to thank her and turns around walking away. Pete is here, he just saw him a minute ago. He can’t recall inviting him, but he is definitely here somewhere.

Kise is too sober all of a sudden. His heart pumping fast, a rush of adrenaline clearing his vision more than he is comfortable with. It hits him like a flashback, and he knows what this means, what is going to happen now. He can’t escape that, and he hurries inside. No one stops him and he starts to panic that he won’t be this lucky inside, because there’s a group of people blocking his way from the living room to the hallway.

“Hey Ryouta.” Pete is under them, waving at him with a grin and the other people turn their heads to look at him too.

“Sorry I’ll be right back.” He dodges him and slides past them through the door.

“Hurry ok? We were just talking about the last scene we shot. You gotta tell them about your new job offer. We got something to celebrate.”

Kise doesn’t turn around, just waves briefly at him, and almost runs up the stairs. He’s starting to shiver, and he knows he hasn’t got much time anymore. Disappearing into his dark and empty bedroom, he closes the door, slides down to the floor and feels a wave of sickness hitting him brutally. He can’t hold back a painful gag but manages not to throw up. His whole-body trembling he breaks out in cold sweat.

He has to catch himself on all fours when the first wave of pain crashes over him. It’s blinding, knocks the wind out of his lungs. After the first cramps fade, his arms give way under him and he rolls to his side. In a fetal position he endures another, even stronger wave and again he almost throws up.

He stays down for quite some time. Freezing and trembling he feels the pain slowly subside. It simmers down to a slight burn in his muscles and bones, leaving him drained and immobile for a few minutes.

When he can get up again, he knows he can’t go back down like this. He stumbles into the bathroom, splashes his face with water and sits down on the closed toilet seat. He waits until he can somewhat control his shaking hands enough to hide it. He swallows and prepares to join the party again. He’s so glad he learned to read the signs of these attacks. He really doesn’t need anyone to see him like that.

Apparently Pete waited for him at the foot of the stairs. Kise gives him an apologetic smile, trying to come up with an explanation in his head.

“You still feel the withdrawal huh?”

Kise falters in the middle of the stairs and just stares down at him.

“You do know that you were in the news in Japan?”

“Yes…” Kise answers very hesitantly. “In Japan… not here.”

Pete grins a little embarrassed and scratches the back of his head. “Yeah you know that when someone joins the agency that gossip travels fast, right?”

Kise’s face slips and he finally realizes that his whole façade had been useless from the start. Pete pulls out a small plastic bottle from his pocket, its contents clattering as he presents it to him.

“This is not Tylenol.” He looks as if he would actually feel compassion towards Kise. “If you need it.” He puts it down on the wardrobe beneath the stairs.

Kise watches as Pete walks back to the party, staying where he is, still halfway up the stairs. A turmoil of emotions is raging inside of him. Panic, excitement, guilt, desire, and resignation.


	23. Need you more

Dope – Lady Gaga

-

Kise keeps staring vacantly into space, when he hears the rattle of a key twisting in the entrance door lock.

He adamantly keeps his gaze fixed onto the plain wall next to the flat screen in front of him, when he can hear heavy footsteps walking down the hallway.

He refuses to look up, when he knows the person standing behind him in the doorway is fixing his eyes on him.

He tries swallowing through his constricting throat when there’s movement again. The violently loud clatter from the keys being dropped onto the counter makes him flinch. He’s too tired out to pull himself together. His eyes start to sting from his unblinking stare. Not daring to move even an inch, he waits for the storm to break this unbearable, empty silence that has him captive. He senses Aomine drawing nearer behind him and he can pinpoint the moment that he’s close enough to see over Kise’s shoulder and what’s laid out in front of him on the table. Aomine’s steps halt and the silence gets louder and louder, roaring pressure against his eardrums.

“Are you fucking serious Ryouta?” the words cut through the thick atmosphere like razor sharp knives through his skin and guts. Kise again, can’t suppress the shudder ripping through his exhausted body and his burning eyes fall shut.

Aomine rounds the couch and stands in front of him. Kise can’t bring himself to open his eyes to find the destroying expression of utter disappointment on Aomine’s face.

“Look at me.”

The words are spoken blank, without any indication to what Aomine is thinking right now.

…

“FUCKING LOOK AT ME RYOUTA!”

Kise’s eyes snap open, wincing painfully as his head flinches up to find Aomine standing a few feet away from him, holding a small pack of coke in his hand, staring incredulous and also mad as hell at him. When their eyes meet though, there’s a split second of tentativeness in his blue ones. Kise draws in a deep shaky breath, trying to find his voice but to no avail.

“Tell me this is just a bad joke.” Aomine asks, starting to shake himself, but Kise suspects more out of anger than anything else.

“Tell me this is not your despicable attempt at payback for what I’ve done.” Even his voice is shaking now and Kise’s heart clenches painfully. Didn’t he swear to never force this feeling onto Aomine ever again.

He shakes his head, closing his eyes again, letting the first tears fall. A painful broken sob claws its way up his throat, and he starts shaking uncontrollably. “C-can y-you… can you d-do me a… f-favor?” He asks breathily, fighting to not break down completely.

“What?” Aomine looks even more bewildered, his eyes turning to slits.

“C-could you… please… get r-rid of it?” Kise drinks in a painfully deep breath, looking up at the ceiling wrapping his arms around his trembling body, digging his blunt nails into his shoulders.

Seconds pass, agonizingly slow, before finally realization dawns on Aomine.

“What?” he asks again but with more empathy this time.

Kise, mechanically shaking his head, tries to speak once more.

“I- I… collected t-them here. I just n-need you to g-get… rid of it.”

The tension in Aomine’s body visibly deflates, his shoulders dropping down and his hand holding the plastic bag falls to his side.

“You mean… you didn’t…”

Kise shakes his head again, the tremble in his body becoming unbearable, as he presses his lips shut and hot tears streak down the cold pale skin of his face. He’s been fighting this so long. He can feel the pressure and also his willpower ultimately leaving his body.

The coke falls to the table and Aomine is next to him only a heartbeat later, grabbing his shoulders. For a second he keeps staring at Kise who feels as if he’s about to pass out, but then he suddenly pulls him close, winding his arms around him and Kise breaks, starting to cry loud and hard. He’s hyperventilating and Aomine kneels on the couch to hold him down, pushing his head into his chest and Kise claws at his sweater.

Kise doesn’t know if he truly feels the reluctance in Aomine, or if he’s just imagining it. It hurts so much more to think Aomine is still so far away from him, even now. He needs a long time before he can calm down enough to talk again. Still shaking, he lets go of Aomine’s now crinkled and tear-stained sweater and turns his head to stare at the doorway behind them. Everywhere just not the table in front of him.

“Did you really collect them all here together and pile them up without-“

Kise quickly shakes his head no again to cut him off. Aomine looks back at the table. There were piles of pills and a few small bags with white powder. Joints and half empty alcohol bottles. Dirty glasses and empty crumbled up cigarette packs. He looks around the living room. It is a little messy, but the majority of the party seemed to have taken place outside. Kise must have collected the things on the table from all around. Aomine swallows and looks back down at Kise who still stares into the other direction, his eyes swollen and bloodshot from the lack of sleep and excessive crying. His face is so much paler than usually, almost grey looking. He’s still shaking, random stronger tremors ripping through his body. He’s cold and looks utterly tired. But despite all this he seems to be sober.

Aomine pulls him in again and embraces him gently. He runs his fingers through blond strands of hair, trying to soothe the tension in Kise.

“I’m sorry.” Kise whimpers into the arm circling around his head.

“For what?” Aomine still doesn’t really know what exactly happened here and what Kise really did these past two weeks.

“F-for everything.”

“To me it doesn’t look like you’re in any position to apologize.” Aomine’s heart gets heavy, “Please tell me you didn’t take anything since I left.” the words burn on his tongue, but he has to know this, and he has no patience to talk around it.

At first Kise can’t bring himself to more than shaking his head once more, leaning more into Aomine’s embrace, hiding in his arms. “I couldn’t,” he mumbles weakly, “I wanted to-“ a slightly hysteric, joyless laugh forces him to pause. “I still do.” Aomine barely hears his last words.

He gently shoves against his shoulders so he can look at him, but Kise doesn’t want to. He presses his face against his chest, feeling another surge of tears coming.

“Why didn’t you?” Aomine whispers.

“I can’t lose you.” he says his voice just above a whisper, his tears streaming down his face again. “A-and I think I am.” He cries out.

Aomine is shell shocked. He doesn’t know what to say. He had let his anger run wild. Out of pure frustration and bitterness he’d left Kise… again. And this time Kise wasn’t even the one who did anything wrong. How could he ever redeem his guilt from that. But as he sits there, Kise back in his arms, a strange calmness settles over him. Slowly but surely he begins to understand.

“Ryouta?”

Kise just tenses in his arms and doesn’t say anything.

“The only reason why I’m still mad at you is because you think you have to apologize to me. You are not losing me.” He sinks his face into Kise’s hair. “If anything I’m proud of you.”

Kise doesn’t stop crying. He doesn’t answer either, but Aomine knows that they are ok again. He lets his boyfriend cry himself into exhaustion. He doesn’t tell him to stop, he doesn’t try to probe further. He waits for him and it really takes some time before his sobs finally get quieter and his tears run dry. Aomine leans back against the headrest, taking Kise with him so he’s lying half on top of him. Absentmindedly he runs his fingers though his hair, staring thoughtfully at the table. He takes a deep breath and immediately feels Kise tensing up again.

“Ryou stop. What are you still so afraid of?”

His light tone makes Kise look up at him. Aomine weakly smirks at his puffy face, but his expression is affectionate.

“Don’t you get what you accomplished?”

…

Aomine snorts softly in amusement. “We were apart. We fought before I left, and you were surrounded by all this,” he softly nods at the table without taking his eyes from Kise, “and you didn’t give in. I’m not sure if I could believe it if I wouldn’t see it in your eyes myself.”

Kise’s face twists painfully, as if he’s about to start crying all over again and Aomine actually laughs, pushing his head back into his chest.

“That’s not funny you asshole.” He whimpers, grabbing Aomine’s sweater again, but he only has a few tears left. He feels so utterly drained. After Aomine’s laughter dies down, Kise’s eyelids get heavy. Aomine’s body against his is so comforting and warm. He’d missed his scent so much. He almost falls asleep, but just then Aomine moves to sit up.

“Come on.” He urges him mildly. Kise is not yet ready to let go of him.

“Ryou please. I want you to go upstairs. I’m gonna get rid of-“ again he tips his head towards the table, without looking at it but down at his distraught boyfriend, “-all this shit and then I’ll come, and we get you into bed. You look tired.”

Now it’s Kise’s turn to huff a small laugh at the word _tired_. He ponders if it’s worth to get up and let Aomine leave him for a few minutes.

“You need to get some rest. Tomorrow I got something for you.”

Kise’s mild stun brings a slanting smirk to Aomine’s lips. A slight shadow of his usual cockiness begins to show on his face and Kise somehow finds that oddly comforting. Mechanically he moves, gets up and hesitantly walks a few steps towards the stairs. When he turns around to look back, Aomine still sits on the couch watching him.

“Go,” he urges, still smiling as he stands up too, “I’ll be right there, just go.”

As if moving away from a source of heat, Kise reluctantly starts walking again. He’s hyperaware of every step he takes, how cold the tiled hallway floor is underneath his bare feet. How weak his limps are when he climbs up the stairs, his muscles exhausted and aching from sleep deprivation and rest alcohol. Upstairs it’s dark because he’d shut all the blinds and this time he actually welcomes it. The light downstairs had only burned his eyes. He crawls into the bed, wraps himself into the blanket and waits.

He will not fall asleep before Aomine is here. He won’t. His eyes fall shut, but he forces himself to stay awake. He listens intently. There are sounds coming from downstairs, but he can’t really ascribe them to what exactly Aomine is doing. A drawer closing maybe, or a door. That one was too far away, but he recognizes the front door opening. A slight moment of fear lets him hold his breath, but he knows Aomine is probably just bringing out the trash. It doesn’t take long before he can hear him coming back inside and locking the door. There are footsteps coming up the stairs, but Aomine doesn’t come into the bedroom seconds later. Kise hears the water being turned on in the bathroom, a soft thud from a cupboard door and then silence. It stays quiet for some time and he really has to fight to stay awake. Before he decides to tear himself out of bed again, he hears a light switch and finally Aomine comes inside.

Kise cracks open his swollen eyes, watching him slip out of his sweater and then his t-shirt. He walks to the wardrobe and changes into a pair of sweatpants and after what feels like an eternity, he eventually comes back to him. Sliding up behind him, winding an arm around Kise, who pulls the blanket out of the way, so their bodies aren’t separated by it.

Aomine’s breath ghosts over his ear and his cheek.

“I thought you would be sleeping already.”

…

“I am not leaving you.”

Kise closes his eyes again, shifting so his body is lining up against Aomine’s almost completely. After two full weeks of fear and stress he can finally sleep.


	24. You'll survive certainly

Talk to me - Cavetown

-

It’s the realization that he is lying down somewhere, that slowly makes him come to. His mind is so tired. His body still in between sleep and waking. He can’t move as soon as he wants to, his limps heavy and his muscles sore and exhausted still. He just knows that there’s a quiet panic in his heart, making it pump faster the more he slips back into consciousness. When he finally manages to crack open his heavy eyes, he sees he’s just in his bedroom. It’s semi dark. Must be daytime outside and the shut blinds only can keep out so much sunlight. When did he decide to go to bed-

He’s alone…. NO!

He sits up and almost falls as he stumbles out of bed too fast. His feet get tangled up in the sheets. Angrily he kicks them off and has to hold onto the bedpost, because now he’s hit by vertigo. He remembers the last days. He must be dehydrated, and he’s also disoriented, because he has no idea how long he was sleeping. He refuses to sink back into bed and pushes forward. He slams open the door and is blinded by the bright light from the hallway, making him flinch back. His eyes burn and feel swollen still. He halts to catch his breath, his body’s circulation still not on par with him. He sinks down to the floor, sliding his back against the door frame for equilibrium and suddenly the tranquility in the house is broken by footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Woah, Ryou what are you doing?” Aomine hurries to get to him, but stops just a few feet away, when he’s thrown a hard, reproachful, golden look. Kise glares up at him from under his blond bangs. Something about that look gives Aomine the uncertain premonition that he wants him to stay away. He’s still mad.

“What happened?” Aomine breathes out.

Kise shuts his eyes, breaking his stare and lets his head fall to his chest. Aomine never thought this would happen, but he actually has to pull up some courage to walk towards him and kneel down next to him.

Kise breathes heavily through his nose, his face turned away from him.

“Ryou?”

He doesn’t answer, just lifts his hand to grab at Aomine’s sleeve. They stand up, Aomine warily holding out his arm for support, but Kise doesn’t really need it. He also doesn’t let go of his sleeve and simply drags him back into the bedroom. Weakly he shoves Aomine into bed, crawling up after him and slumps down himself, curling up with his back pressed against his side.

For Aomine it’s a huge effort not to laugh at his behavior. He knows Kise is still mad and probably upset. He really doesn’t want to be insensitive. But he is just so… so cute.

“Ryou?” he asks again rolling to his side so he can see him better. “Aren’t you ever gonna talk to me again?”

Kise shakes his head no and simply stares into space.

Aomine sighs, “ok.”

Kise’s throws him a sharp glare over his shoulder, “ok?”

“I mean, I get why you wouldn’t want to talk to me, so I thought it-“  
“So you don’t care is what you wanna say. You don’t even fucking care if I talk to you or not.”

A lazy smirk forms on Aomine’s face. Kise huffs and lets his head fall back into the pillows.

“So… since you’re not talking to me… can I ask why you want me to be here with you? I mean, I thought not talking to me probably means you’re still mad at me.”

“I am mad at you.”

Aomine can’t help but to mockingly nod his head and frown in fake remorse. “Yeah, I totally get that. You have every right to be.”

He waits a little while, but Kise seemed to has gone back to actually not talking.

“So… are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?”

Aomine bites his lip, hoping he hasn’t overdone it now. He doesn’t want to give Kise the impression he’s not taking him seriously, but he also can’t get out of his own skin.

“Can we order a pizza?”

“Sure! … sure. I’ll just go and make the call-“ but Kise reaches behind himself and grabs at Aomine’s shirt.

“Stay.”

“Babe, I can’t order you a pizza if you don’t let me get my-”

He tries to explain, but he must have said something wrong, because suddenly there are tears welling up in his boyfriend’s eyes again and Aomine shuts up. The first sob confuses him even further.

“Hey, what did I say now?” He inches closer, reaching around Kise to make him turn around to him. Kise again, shakes his head and just buries his face into his chest. Silently Aomine wonders if this is going to be their new form of communication. Him talking and Kise just crying and shaking or nodding his head from time to time. A bit annoying but… oh well.

“Since you’re not talking to me, I’m sorry but I can’t tell what I did wrong now.”

“N-nothing.”

“Then why are you crying?”

Kise shakes his head and Aomine sighs.

“It’s embarrassing, don’t ask.” He whispers into his shirt.

“Now I really wanna know.” Aomine states amused. He’s glad to see Kise is already calming down and even slightly smiling, as he tips back his head so he can breathe better.

“I thought you would never call me that again.” Kise sighs having his eyes closed.

“What, babe? But you are my babe.” He states over-exaggerating the obviousness.

Kise chuckles. “Stop, now you’re mocking me.”

“I would never!” Aomine acts with fake indignation, relieved to see Kise is actually talking to him and even smiling again.

Kise’s chuckle turns into a real laugh and Aomine can’t help but to smile too, wrapping his arms around him.

“I missed you.” He whispers into his hair.

“I missed you too.” Kise doesn’t sound as elated as Aomine feels. There is still a bitter edge to his voice.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left. Not that night and not the day after that. I should have listened to you.”

Kise doesn’t say anything for a long time. Aomine can tell he’s thinking about something.

“Tell me about that night.” He suddenly demands and Aomine’s gut clenches.

“What? Why do you want that?”

“I need to know what exactly happened.”

Somehow this makes sense, even to him. He’s just not sure if he wants to remember it himself. Not now or ever. Aomine swallows and tries to find the right words.

“Well… after I left… I just drove around, into the city. Trying to calm down and then he called. I didn’t think anything of it. I was just glad it gave me something to do, something to distract myself. So I said yes when he asked if I wanted to go out.” Aomine pauses, not sure how to go on. “We went to a club… I was still mad. I didn’t wanna be there and after a while I thought I should go and call Satsuki. She… she didn’t pick up.”

Kise is rigid in his arms, silently listening, not asking any questions. It makes it harder that way.

“I didn’t see it coming. I was only thinking about you the whole night. I should have paid more attention… Now that I think back on it, it was more like assault than anything.” Aomine mutters, getting angry, as he is forced to remember that moment.

“Then why did you kiss him back?”

“Why do you think that I did?”

“I saw it on your face that night, don’t deny it.”

Aomine thinks about this for a moment. “Actually no, I didn’t. I was too shocked at first. I didn’t push him away as soon as I should have, but I did not kiss him back.”

“Are you sure?” Kise looks up at him. Finally Aomine can see into his eyes again. He can see the hope and that he and Kise are in fact not broken.

“I swear, I did not.”

Kise holds his gaze when he says: “Ok… I believe you.”

Aomine doesn’t think when he leans down to kiss him. He doesn’t think that he might not be ready yet, or that their conversation just now didn’t quite set the right mood. All he knows is that he wants him to be closer. Not even physically. He just wants to feel that Kise still loves him. That this agonizing distance between them is finally gone for good.

Kise doesn’t hold himself back and returns his kiss with as much certainty as he’d hoped for. They melt against each other and this time it’s Aomine’s turn to almost start crying. He has to break away and breathes through the sting in his throat. He rests his forehead against Kise’s, pressing his eyes shut, trying to contain his emotions.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers though the painful constriction of his vocal cords.

“No, you know what,” Kise is way more collected than him now, “I was wrong to be so hard on you. It wasn’t your fault after all.”

Now Aomine is the one just shaking his head and not able to answer.

Kise gives him a moment before he goes on. “I just wonder what will happen now.”

“What do you mean?” Aomine leans back to look at him questioningly.

“You are still in the same team.”

Aomine snorts. “Yeah and I was avoiding him these past two weeks. He only got one chance to talk to me outside of our matches.”

“And what were you talking about?” He can see that Kise is fighting to stay calm, by the way he bites his bottom lip.

“He asked me about us and… about you and… I kinda… I flipped and I choked him. I was so mad, and it left bruises…”

Kise’s face stays completely blank for a few seconds. Aomine wonders if he better shouldn’t have told him.

“Good.”

At that he has to weakly snort a laugh though.

“It won’t always work that way, but for now I’m just glad that you did.” Kise goes on matter of factly and Aomine doesn’t know if he should laugh or just hug him.

“What do you want me to do then?”

“I’m gonna come to your next game, or maybe even practice. You said partners are allowed? I want him to know that he can just fuck off.”

Aomine is baffled. “Are… are you sure? You haven’t been to a court, or to a game since…”

A lopsided smirk pulls on the corner of Kise’s mouth. “I don’t care.”

Aomine knows why Kise always avoided coming to his games, or even near a court. Yes, they still played against each other, but at home, when no one else was around. He suspects that he’s probably the only one Kise wants to play against, because if he can’t go on anymore, he would understand why.

“Maybe we’ll have some time for a little one on one.” Kise’s smirk suddenly gets challenging.

“You have no idea how much I love you.” Aomine says breathlessly and kisses him again, Kise laughing into the kiss and sneaks up his arms between them to hold onto Aomine’s neck.

After a few minutes of heavy make out, Aomine remembers that Kise is actually not in best condition. He’s still hung over and exhausted. They get out of bed and Kise puts on a sweater, since he’s freezing. He finally gets his pizza and downs a whole water bottle in one go. He even feels a little bad, when he finds that Aomine has already cleaned up all the remnants of his clusterfuck of a party.

In the afternoon they end up laying on the couch together. Aomine tells him all about the games he played these past two weeks and Kise admits that he’d seen most of them anyway. Kise tells him all about what happened to him and how he stumbled back into this mess of parties and designer drugs. They decide to involve Satsuki and try to come up with a plan that’ll make it easier for him to avoid that in the future. But the best thing is simply being back to their old selves. They are bickering, and laughing, and teasing, and are just at ease again.


	25. Walk through fire just to hold you

Closer to you– Adam Lambert

-

“Daiki I need to take a shower, please let go.”

“I come with you.”

Still sitting on the couch, Kise looks down on himself, at Aomine who is laying on his stomach next to him, hugging his waist and not letting go of him. An affectionate smile tugs on the corner of Kise’s lips. Usually he acts annoyed when Aomine gets like this, but right now he just can’t bring himself to.

“But I really need to shower. If you come with-“

“Ok, here’s a suggestion,” Aomine cuts him off, “I go upstairs and prepare the bathtub. You get us something to drink. I dunno, whatever you want. Get that ridiculously expensive champagne from the cellar if you want to…” he makes a small pause before frowning up at Kise, “do we still have that?”

Kise scrunches up his nose, looking away trying not to feel ashamed. “Yeah we do, but I’d rather not. I think I wanna stay away from alcohol for a bit.”

He doesn’t see the slight smirk on Aomine’s face. He still feels as if he has residual alcohol in his system. This is like one of those hangovers that will last for two days at least. Sleeping for almost ten hours, didn’t really help much.

“Just get us something to drink ok?” Aomine says and suddenly lets go of his waist to stand up. Kise immediately misses the warmth that had come from Aomine’s embrace, but he just sighs and gets up too. Aomine leaves his side for the first time since this morning. Kise watches him almost sprinting up the stairs and when he’s out of sight, he heads for the kitchen.

The fridge is half empty. He remembers that he didn’t go shopping at all this week. He grabs some orange juice and two glasses, before he leisurely strolls after Aomine. It feels nice. Having him back like this is like a dream he didn’t dare to imagine. But he still couldn’t get rid of the panic in his heart. It simmered down enough so he can act normal again, but his cravings didn’t go away overnight.

He knows now that Aiden will never get what he wants. Aomine is way too proud and stubborn to ever let that happen now. Probably not even if they would ever break up. Yet, Kise isn’t over how easily these past two weeks threw him back into despair and his self-loathing.

As he walks up the stairs, he still feels a slight pressure in his head from the minimally heightened effort in his legs. When he reaches the top floor, his breathing is slightly faster. He halts and leans onto the handrail.

No, this isn’t going to work. His heartrate picks up and he crouches to put the glasses and the carton of juice on the floor, just in case. _Not now_ , he thinks angrily. The pressure in his head rises and he pushes himself up, stumbles into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind himself.

When he eventually breaks out in cold sweat, there’s a soft knock on the door behind him.

“Ryou?”

Aomine’s voice comes muffled through the closed door. The concern in it unmistakably clear.

“Don’t come in!” Kise calls back, trying to sound normal. He can’t tell anymore if he does.

“What is going on?”

“Stay out…” he wants to sound strong, but a brutal wave of pain only lets him whimper. The door opens, but he’s already on the floor, trembling and fighting to breathe through the pain that makes him lose his vision.

Aomine’s hand on his forehead feels like if he’s touching him with rubber gloves. His nerves are almost numb to the touch, as he opens his eyes. He stares into space, laying on his side, waiting for the pain to dissipate. He knows what Aomine must be thinking right now. He wants to reassure him that this isn’t what he thinks it is, but before he can open his mouth, another stronger wave hits him. His breath gets caught in his lungs and for a moment he completely blacks out from the agony.

He’s lying on his back when he comes to again. Everything is blurry and he feels feverish.

“How often does this happen?”

Aomine’s voice is calm, but he can’t answer him yet.

“Ryouta, please say something.” Now there’s a heartbreaking panic swinging in his forced effort to stay collected.

“S-sometimes.” Kise breathes out.

Aomine sits down, lifting him up gently, so that his head is resting in his lap. The sensation of Aomine’s fingers softly sifting through his hair, helps him a lot to force the pain away. It takes a few minutes though.

Aomine’s voice breaks the silence once more before he can come up with anything to explain.

“Since when does this happen again?”

Kise is surprised to only hear a certain sadness in his words, no anger.

“Little over a week.” He answers tired. He usually tries to act as if this doesn’t happen. Usually he gets up as soon as he can after these attacks, but right now he’s just so exhausted and doesn’t care.

“This is my fault.” He hears Aomine whisper, somewhere above him. He would have to open his eyes to see the pain on his face, but he rather leaves them closed.

“It’ll go away eventually.” He also hasn’t the strength to come up with an excuse for Aomine. He doesn’t want him to feel guilty, but what is he supposed to say to that.

“Is it what the doctors told us about? These… phantom pains?”

At this Kise has to crack open his eyes. He really remembers and apparently Aomine doesn’t think it’s actual withdrawal. Kise hasn’t expected that.

“I think so yes.” He closes his eyes again and takes a deep breath.

“So you didn’t go to a doctor when this-“

Kise softly shakes his head in Aomine’s lap, slowly feeling a bit better again.

“I knew what it is from the beginning. You know how lucky I am that I only have them now, right?”

“You shouldn’t have them at all.” Aomine says grim and Kise knows this is his cue to pull himself together again. He carefully rolls to his side and sits up. His head is spinning, so he leaves his eyes closed for a moment longer before he finally looks at Aomine. He’s sitting there, looking like a beaten puppy, staring at his hands, that were caressing his head just a second ago.

“Come on.” Kise smiles at him, reaching out his hand for Aomine to take.

Aomine hesitates, but then follows his invitation silently. They stand up and Kise just heads for the bathroom. He won’t give Aomine time to say anything more about what just happened. It also looks like Aomine doesn’t really know what to say anyway. Aomine brings the glasses and juice with him, that he finds still standing on the floor in front of the bathroom.

When Kise slips out of his sweatpants and t-shirt, he can see him slowly regaining his composure. He lets his underwear drop to the floor and steps into the hot bathtub. Aomine pours in some orange juice and places the glasses on the side of the bathtub.

The hot water does wonders for his body and he can’t withhold a soft sigh as he sinks into it, until he’s emerged up to his neck.

Aomine silently follows him suit. He puts their clothes in the hamper and joins Kise in the bathtub.

“Come here.” He demands gently.

Kise just loves him acting in charge, when they both know that Aomine is the one who needs him right now. With a soft smile he sits up and turns around, so he can lean his back against Aomine, who opens his arms to invite him in. Kise rests his head against his shoulder, so he can look up at his scowling face, that only amuses him further.

It feels heavenly, the bath water sloshing quietly as Aomine runs his fingers along Kise’s arms. They travel up over his shoulders and down to his collarbones. He spreads his hands, as he lets them glide down over Kise’s chest, until he reaches his stomach, letting them rest there, beneath the foam.

“Stop worrying ok?” Kise says content, “these attacks will go away too.” He closes his eyes again, feeling the soft vibration of Aomine’s agreeing hum, against his back.

“Wanna turn on the jacuzzi?” Aomine asks after a while.

“Actually, it’s quite nice like this.” Kise likes the calmness and doesn’t want to disturb it with the loud jets and bubbles.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Good.” Kise smiles again. He senses Aomine wants to say something and that he’s stalling. “Are _you_ alright?” he asks back.

“Yeah… sure.” Aomine answers absentmindedly. He takes a sip from his glass and falls silent again.

Kise decides he needs to actually clean himself too and not only soak. He reaches for the shower head, but before he can even turn on the water, Aomine’s hand covers his and takes the shower out of his hand. Aomine turns on the water and carefully lets it run over Kise’s hair. He’d tipped his head back so not to get water in his eyes. When his hair is soaked, Aomine takes his favorite shampoo and starts massaging it into his scalp. Kise relishes in the sensation Aomine’s hands send throughout his whole body. Slight goosebumps spread over his skin and he can’t suppress a soft approving hum.

After all his hair is covered with foam, Aomine’s finger roam down to his neck, continuing to massage his tense muscles and Kise almost moans.

“You’re tight.” Aomine whispers low and it virtually sounds reproachful, but Kise grins.

“Thanks.” He retorts sultry, eliciting an involuntary chuckle from behind him.

“You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.” He smiles, but Aomine’s hands suddenly stop. Dang it, he almost had him there.

Aomine’s arms come around his shoulders, pulling him back into his chest.

“I love you.” He whispers into Kise’s ear along with the sound of the soft sizzle from the dissipating foam on his head. Kise stretches to get the shower head, turns it on and Aomine has to loosen his embrace so Kise can wash away the shampoo. When he’s done, he turns around, winds his arms around Aomine’s neck and straddles his waist for more grip in the slippery tub. He intentionally waits a few seconds, looking into Aomine’s deep blue eyes.

“I love you too.” Kise states firm, not breaking eye contact. He can see that Aomine struggles to not break it at his words. He doesn’t miss him almost squinting and wanting to look away.

Before Aomine gets the chance to ruin the moment though, Kise presses his lips onto his, shutting him up, just in case. Their lips move against each other smoothly, until Kise opens his mouth to invite him in. Aomine’s tongue slides against his, deepening the kiss without hesitation. Conveying his feelings like this had always been easier for him, Kise knows that.

When they break apart, Aomine’s expression has darkened. His eyes half lidded; his gaze is fixed on Kise’s lips.

“I still got something for you remember?” He whispers and Kise falters. He didn’t. He actually forgot about it. His face must be giving him away because now Aomine’s cocky half smirk is back and Kise’s heart skips a beat at the sight.

“Wanna have it here or should we take this into the bedroom?” he asks all confident again and this is what Kise wanted. He doesn’t want to deal with this sad and reluctant version of him anymore. It is wrong.

“Bedroom.” He husks and kisses him again eagerly. Their bodies slide against each other, letting Kise know he’s equally as hard by now as himself.

He almost shrieks out when Aomine suddenly moves, raising up, taking him with since he’s stills straddling him. Scared Kise clings to him, the water cascading down their naked bodies.

“Oh my god please don’t fall!” he exclaims, pressing his eyes shut, but Aomine only snorts haughtily. His arms wrapped tightly around Kise’s waist, he steps out of the tub. Kise gets dizzy out of fear, but also a little amazement over the raw power his boyfriend just displayed.

Like this they stand in the middle of the bathroom, until Kise finally notices that Aomine stopped.

“Don’t you wanna dry up before we go to bed?” Aomine teases.

Cautiously Kise lets down one leg, tiptoeing onto the floor. He steadies his weight before he feels safe enough to let go and get down to stand on his own. Aomine actually laughs when he sees his still flustered face.

“Asshole.” Kise mutters with a weak half smirk.

Then something happens that never happened before. That douche actually winks at him, leaving Kise to stare dumbfounded at him, with his mouth slightly open. Aomine ignores that, still smirking boastfully. He grabs a towel and throws it over Kise’s head before he takes one for himself.

“Hey.” Kise laughs out and pulls the towel from his head.

They dry themselves up. Aomine is faster though and before Kise is done he promptly swipes him off his feet, making him yell out again, carrying him to the bedroom.


	26. Like diamonds in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter and I want to apologize for every typo, spelling mistake or anything that still needs to be edited a bit. I have no beta and I’m awfully tired right now, but I wanted to finally finish this, so here you go. Also this is sooo corny that I feel the need to apologize for that too.. But they’ve been through enough, don’t you think? 😊

Diamonds – Rihanna

-

Kise expected Aomine to playfully throw him onto the bed. But he doesn’t, something about his demeanor changed. His face is serious again, as he lets him down gently, before sitting down himself. Kise crawls up and pulls up the blanket up to his stomach.

“You know this is long overdue.” Aomine says with a strange smile on his face. Kise furrows his eyebrows. He somehow acts weird. Kise crosses his arms over his naked chest, grabbing at the blanket wrapped around his middle.

Aomine looks up at him, climbing up too and slides under the blanket next to him, so they are sitting side by side.

“What is long overdue?” Kise asks him suspicious now.

Aomine’s hand comes up between them holding a small, black box. He opens it and inside is a ring, golden with one white diamond embedded into it. He takes it out and reaches for Kise’s hand.

Kise’s mind has completely blanked, all he can do is watch as Aomine gently slides the ring onto his finger on his left hand.

Aomine calmly observes his creation, holding Kise’s hand in his, before he looks up into his eyes.

“Will you marry me?”

Finally Kise realizes how fast his heart is racing, hammering inside his chest as if it tries to suffocate him. He notices that he’s shaking a bit and that he has problems finding his voice. He parts his lips, but nothing comes out and his gaze drops back down to his hand.

It’s a simple, yet elegant ring, fitting perfectly. Kise’s throat is dry and his brain still hasn’t caught up with reality.

“You know, I actually wasn’t nervous until now. Could you please say something? Anything? ”Aomine squeezes his hand in his and makes Kise look back up at him again.

Closing his mouth, Kise swallows and nods slowly, before the first tears start to break through. Aomine’s soft frown turns into a relieved grin and Kise sniffs.

“Is that a yes?” Aomine asks, leaning in to try and make Kise look directly into his eyes.

“Y-yes…” He breathes out through the sting in his throat, nodding his head once more.

Aomine tugs at his hand and Kise finally breaks. Falling against his chest, he sobs and lets Aomine embrace him with a soft chuckle.

“You actually scared me there for a second.” Aomine laughs, cupping the back of Kise’s head with one hand.

Kise giggles through his tears, raising his hand behind Aomine’s back, looking at the ring over his shoulder.

“Did you pick it out?” He asks breathless.

“Satsuki helped.” Aomine admits.

“It’s perfect.” Kise stares at his hand and the perfect fit of the ring. It is beautiful, not too blatant. The diamond not too big, but Kise knows it must’ve cost a fortune. Not that he cares about something like that, but it still shows that Aomine must have put a lot of thought into what he would like.

He quickly wipes away the few tears from his face and leans up to meet Aomine in a heartfelt kiss. Aomine’s hand softly strokes over his back, his fingertips gently gliding over his spine, sending goosebumps over his skin. His hand comes to a stop at the small of his back, where he holds against him before pushing him back into the pillows.

“You know, actually you’re supposed to ask first before putting the ring on.” Kise grins up at him.

“Hah, as if you would’ve said no.”

Kise laughs out. “Who was worried about that again just a second ago?”

Aomine’s slanting smirk is back, before he leans down again “Just shut up,” he mumbles against his lips before kissing him.

Kise is floating again. Not with a muddled mind, or a distracting spectrum of glimmering colors blinding him. He never has felt so aware and present. His stomach feels as if he’s falling but with a sense of joy. His eyes are still a little watery, not able to contain all the emotions inside his thumping heart. The gratitude, the relive, the sheer happiness. He did right this time. He held out without knowing if there even was something to hold out for. Now he is overwhelmed and just so so glad. He never felt so alive and clear ever before in his life.

He went through so much, but in this moment he knows, it all had been worth it. He would do it again. He suddenly remembers that he’d thought something similar before. He usually avoided visiting this fuzzy memory. He can’t really recall it clearly anyways. But now he does. He asked himself if he would go through all this again if it meant that he could save Aomine. His motives almost a year ago were wrong. He knows that now. They were always supposed to save each other. He wouldn’t hesitate a second to do it all over again, if this meant that this was the reward.

Aomine’s eyes are soft, the deep blue so clear, as their gazes meet again.

“You’re thinking about something.”

Kise softly shakes his head with a small smile. “It’s nothing.”

“Do you still think that I would ever willingly leave you?”

Kise is glad to hear the confidence in Aomine’s words. He doesn’t doubt himself, not one bit.

“I don’t. I know you won’t.”

“Can you do me a favor?”

Kise doesn’t quite understand the sudden frown on Aomine’s face.

“Can you just believe me next time? Just from the start?”

Kise can’t control his weak laugh over himself. “Yeah…” he whispers and pulls Aomine in, so he can hide his face in the crook of his neck.

“In return I will never doubt you ever again…” Aomine huffs softly “… what am I even talking. You are the strongest person I know.”

Kise can hear the smile, with which Aomine speaks those words quietly, right next to his ear. He is glad that he can’t see his face right now. He would probably have to change his mind about the last part otherwise. Aomine apparently really thinks that. And it only encourages him to accept himself a little more.

“Daiki?”

Aomine lifts his head to look at him again, and Kise smiles. Aomine has the feeling as if the sun is rising.

“You’re all I really need.”

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they get married and life happily ever after!!!11!!  
> Pff I always wanted to end a story with that haha.
> 
> We do not question where Aomine had the ring box hidden ok? Good, thank you. Maybe it was beneath a pillow or something, don’t ask me.
> 
> Like it seems to have become a habit of mine, there will still be an extra chapter. It’s still a WIP and will probably take a few days, since I’m also already working on the next long fic with these two idiots. When I say I will go down with this ship I really mean it, huh?


	27. Lovin’ you’s the antidote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer than expected. As a little belated christmas gift there will be two bonus chapters though. Hope you like it.  
> (Also this song is really really important to me, since this is exactly how I see Kise though Aomine's eyes. As if harry styles wrote this just for them.)

Golden – Harry Styles

-

“Hey Daiki! Wanna stay for a bit and have some fun?” Simon calls over the court, waving his hand as if he needed more height to attract his attention.

Aomine cracks a little smile and calls back: “I would, but I’ll have to quickly meet someone outside.”

The rest of his team is already leaving, from practive, towards the changing rooms and only a few people have gathered under one of the hoops, from where Simon is still waiting.

“Should we wait for you?” Simon asks, holding up the ball in his large hands.

Aomine lets his gaze wander over the few people who seemed to have decided to stay. There are only four of them, Simon included, and Aiden is there too. Their eyes meet for a short moment and Aomine is please to see him looking away first.

He walks closer to them, so he doesn’t have to shout anymore. “If I join you were uneven.”

Simon looks at their teammates, obviously only now realizing that he’s right.

“If you let me join too, we’ll be even again.” A voice calls, coming from the door. Aomine turns around and from the corner of his eyes he can see, everyone standing here, looking into the same direction.

Kise just entered the gym, his hands in his pockets, leisurely strolling along the sideline.

“Hey, that would be great!” Simon bursts out with a bright smile on his face upon seeing Kise, but Aiden speaks up now, making Aomine tense immediately.

“You’re not allowed in here.”

“Actually I am.” Kise grins back at him and Aomine seriously questions how he’s able to do that. Kise now looks directly at Aomine, as he comes closer. “There was this guy, I think he said his name is Tom? He let me in after I told him that I’m just picking you up. He somehow reminds me of that one boy from your team at Touou’s-“

“You mean Sakurai.”

“Yes! A little nervous but nice.”

Aiden interrupts them, snapping at Kise and Aomine can tell everyone is a little thrown off by it.

“I said, you are not allowed in here. Only family members are.”

Kise looks back at him, still unfazed as he casually props his left arm on Aomine’s shoulder, leaving his hand for everyone to see. “Oh but I am.” He retorts with a winning grin. Aomine has the feeling he must’ve cracked a few ribs by now from suppressing his own laughter, at his boyfriends gloating behavior.

One of the others, Jack suddenly points at Kise’s ring and excitedly calls out: “You two are getting married?” And immediately Aomine and Kise are showered with congratulations and Simon even comes over to shake Kise’s hand before punching Aomine’s shoulder excitedly. Only Aiden stays where he is, keeping a blank expression.

Aomine’s eyes stay on Kise though, watching his elated smile as he thanks Simon and the other two. He almost looks like as if Aiden weren’t even here and he really just enjoys their company. He still catches him, throwing a brief, calculating glance into Aiden’s direction and Aomine knows he isn’t going to let him get away so easily.

Simon throws Kise the ball, who catches it swiftly, looking up at the tall center.

“I really hoped you’d play with us someday.” Simon grins and Kise smirks back up at him before he answers:

“I’m still not so sure if this is a good idea to be honest.” He laughs, but nothing about him makes him seem worried in the least. “You’re all professionals and I haven’t played a real game in four years.”

“Maybe you should back down then.”

Simon looks scandalized at Aiden, who has his eyes still fixed on Kise and the other two also look a little unsure in his direction.

“It’s just for fun anyways, no need to get so competitive.” Simon tries to sooth the tension.

This time Aomine can’t keep his mouth shut. “Ryou?”

“Hmh?” Kise’s amused look, travels from Aiden up to him questioningly.

“I bet you have us all down to perfection by now, am I right?”

Everyone now looks a little confused at them, but Kise tries to withhold a small laugh, just giving him a quick wink.

“I would never claim something so unduly, Daiki please.”

Aomine snorts, hearing the sarcasm dripping from Kise’s tone of voice.

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Aiden cuts in, obviously annoyed.

Again Kise just grins, surprising Aiden as he throws him the ball unexpectedly hard. “You told us you’re good at observing your opponents. Well, then observe.”

Simon apparently isn’t able to read the sudden tension correctly and mistakes it for excitement, when he declares:

“Alrigth so we can play three against three! Jack do you wanna play with Daiki and Ryouta? Aiden, Mark and I will be in the other team, if that’s alright with you all?”

“That’s just perfect.” Aiden talks over Jack, who wanted to agree, and starts walking, taking his position, bouncing the ball along loudly.

Jack just shrugs his shoulder but seems to be glad to be in a team with Aomine, as he smiles at him and Kise. Only now Aomine, notices that Kise came prepared. He’s wearing a loose, light blue tank top and also loose-fitting shorts, along with his basketball shoes.

“Did you plan this?” Aomine asks him quietly and a little unbelieving, as they too move to take their positions.

“Not really. I just thought we could play a little if I come here anyway. But not to be mean or anything…” Kise throws him a mischievous grin, his eyes glinting, “this is so much better.”

Aomine silently snorts again. “Please be careful.” He whispers, passing by him, so no one else can hear it.

Simon gets back the ball from Aiden and spins around, making sure everyone is on their marks. He throws the ball and Aomine has counted on Aiden to be the first one to grab hold of it. He and Jack dash after him, but Kise only follows them, not trying to catch up. Aomine has to inwardly roll his eyes, but a wide grin spreads on his face.

Aiden already gets ready to jump and sink a three pointer, but Jack skillfully blocks him and Aomine is fast to snatch the ball away from him. Aiden starts after him, but Aomine bluffs him with ease and can shake him off. Aiden seems a little unconcentrated, he actually thought this wouldn’t work. Before he can reach the basket though, Simon blocks him off with a grin himself. Aomine isn’t thrown off though, he stops in front of him and passes without having to look.

Kise is right at his side and catches his pass, heading for the basket and dunks before anyone else can do anything about it. He lands steady on his feet and all eyes are on him now.

“I told you our basket should go higher.” he snaps at Aomine, “these are at least 7 inches higher up.”

Aomine just shrugs his shoulders. “I didn’t want to get the ladder out again.”

Everyone seems amused at their light bickering, except for Aiden, who’s eyes are set on Kise still.

They start again and this time Simon is the one getting hold of the ball first. He heads for his teams basket and swiftly passes to Aiden who is immediately blocked by Kise. For a short moment Aomine fears that Aiden will hurt him, with that look on his face, but he doesn’t. He tries to get around him, faking to break away, but Kise is faster. He steals and without missing a beat Aomine sees him switching. His face hardens, letting Aomine know he should probably let him go on alone now.

Aiden is fast too and already blocking him again, but Kise needs just a heartbeat to ankle break him and Aiden actually lands on his ass, letting Kise pass by him with ease. This time Kise passes to Jack, who is already standing under the basket, and he sinks the ball before one of the two others can catch up to him.

The annoyance on Aiden’s face has changed to something ugly now. With murderous intent he stares at Kise, who acts as if nothing happened.

The next round takes exactly three seconds for these two to turn into a one on one and Aomine is the first one to back off, already having expected something like this. Aiden is so set on blocking Kise that everyone else notices fast that this is between these two now. Kise has a harder time to break away this time. Aiden is fully concentrated now, and nothing works. Kise fakes with his eyes, and Aiden falls for it but he’s too fast to catch up again for Kise to make a shot.

Aomine’s heart almost skips a beat as he sees Kise taking his stance for his signature fadeaway. He knows best how much pressure on the legs this requires, but too late. Kise jumps and Aiden does too. Midair Aiden realizes his mistake and with a shocked expression he looks at Kise, who just mildly smirks back, shooting only when Aiden is already out of his way again.

He sinks the ball and Jack along with Simon and Mark are promptly cheering out loud.

“Why the hell are you not playing professionally?!” Simon yells over the court.

“I’ve never seen a fade away like that!!” Mark exclaims in awe.

“Hey!” Aomine snaps back at him, but Mark just looks at Kise, ignoring him.

They all come closer together again and Kise smiles a little sheepish. “Nah, I’m only copying Daiki’s fade away.”

“Thank you.” Aomine remarks snippily, but with his familiar half smirk. “Wanna play serious now?”

They all look at him, but Kise is the first to answer. “I never said you should hold back.” He throws the ball to him and from here their play gets so fast that even with Aiden and Simon it’s hard for everyone to keep up.

Aiden can win them some points with his three pointers and Simon still is hard to get past, even when they are double teaming him. But Aomine and Kise have learnt to play so well together that it almost doesn’t matter. Their energy pulls the others with and Aomine notices Simon getting more and more hyped. He too, gets bored sometimes, because there are not many people daring to take him on directly. Mark and Jack are formidable support, and their strength is almost evenly matched. The only thing with which Aomine and Kise surpass them all, is with how well they know each other. They pass almost blindly and when Kise starts his perfect copy, to switch between different positions, Aomine suspects him to do this solely out of fun.

They win with three points and everyone seems to have just accepted Kise as one of their own. Everyone except for Aiden of course. He looks nothing but pissed and doesn’t say anything anymore.

“Hey Ryouta, where the hell did you get this style of playing?” Mark asks intrigued after they are done, slowly heading for a bench to sit down on.

“I don’t think I really have one.” Kise frowns up at Aomine, but obviously relaxed and satisfied with himself.

“He just stole all of our teams styles and made them his own.” Aomine explains with a sardonic smirk, raising an eyebrow at Kise. “A little shabby if you ask me, but now he just can play any position he wants to.” Aomine teases him, making Kise smirk back.

“I didn’t hear you complain about it, when we played against Silver.”

“Jason Silver!” Aiden suddenly blurts out. He was the only one who just wanted to head straight for the changing rooms, but he stops in his tracks a few feet away from them and turns around again with an unbelieving scowl on his face.

“Yeah, we played against Jabberwock in our last year of high school.” Aomine says as if this were just mildly interesting, not even looking at Aiden.

“And we won.” Kise adds with a bright grin for Simon, Mark, and Jack. Aiden seems like he regrets saying something at all and disappears into the changing rooms.

“What’s with him?” Simon finally asks, frowning at Aomine and Kise.

“He sure is cranky today, huh?” Jack agrees staring at the door through which Aiden has just left.

Aomine knew this question would come up sooner or later, but he still doesn’t know what to answer.

“He just doesn’t like me very much. I bet he would have wanted to show me who’s boss right now.” Kise laughs, acting completely unaffected, and just like this he saved the whole Aiden topic from getting out. Sometimes Aomine is left speechless with how much ease he can do this.

“What the hell?” Simon now also glares at the door perturbed. “What’s not to like about you?” he asks a little confused and Kise laughs his bright and charming laugh.

“We sure liked playing with you.” Jack now speaks up.

“Yeah, we can repeat that any time if you want to.” Mark grins, and fist bumps Kise.

They stay a little longer and talk about their upcoming wedding plans. Aomine leaving most of it to Kise, but they haven’t really decided on much of it anyways. After a few minutes, they head for the changing rooms too, but Aomine decides he’ll shower at home, since Kise doesn’t want to change here. They say their goodbyes and leave the others behind.

“How are your legs?” Aomine immediately asks as soon as they are alone again.

Kise smiles up at him. “I don’t feel a thing. The fade away stung a little, but it’s fine now.”

They step outside and Aomine gets a bad feeling right away. Aiden is still here, leaning against his car, obviously waiting for them. He has his arms crossed over his chest and somehow he gives off an unsettling vibe as they come closer. Their car is only parked a few spots away, so they have to pass by him.

“What the fuck do you still want?” Aomine snaps at him, already feeling as if he won’t be able to contain his anger for long.

Aiden gives his signature, condescending smirk, but still only looks at Kise, his eyes turned to slits.

“I just have one more question for you.”

Kise holds his stare unwavering and even smiles back at him politely. “And that is?”

“How much coke does it take for you to play like that?” Aiden’s smirk splits into a devious grin.

Kise quickly hooks his arm around Aomine’s and actually has to stem his whole weight against him to hold him back.

“Hey, do you wanna explain to him that it doesn’t work like that?”

Aomine tears his eyes away from Aiden and glares at him instead.

“What?” he asks confused.

Kise doesn’t answer him, just tightens his grip around Aomine’s arm a little more.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Aomine stops straining against his hold and just looks irritated now.

Kise simply winks at him and grins mischievously, letting go of his arm. Distraction successful.

“Ryouta what is that supposed to- I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL SATSUKI!”

Kise bursts out laughing and Aiden’s face slips into a displeased scowl. His attempt to rile them up backfired badly. Aomine’s attention is back on Kise and Kise himself just ignores him, still laughing at Aomine’s little crisis.

“I can’t tell her anything!” He complains, but Kise, still chuckling, shoves him playfully towards his own car. Aiden huffs and gives up, getting in his car and finally drives off.

“When did she tell you?”

“Last year at the hospital. I don’t know exactly anymore; I think you were talking to Akashi or something and we were alone for a bit.”

“She really couldn’t wait, huh?” Aomine snaps pissed and kicks his foot against a tire from Kise’s car, like a sulky child.

“Did you really try to eat it?” Kise huffs a laugh, looking a little unbelieving at Aomine.

“Fuck you!” He hisses and gets in the car, slamming his door shut.

Kise is still giggling but follows him, secretly glad that he could distract Aomine so successfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no Beta, so please excuse any typos or spelling mistakes. I'll gladly correct them if you wanna point them out to me.


	28. I’ll be your silver, I’ll be your gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one and now I'm sad because it's over! Thank you to everyone who read this and a special thanks again to Haru-chan who keeps pushing me to write. You are precious my dear!

As long as you love me – Justin Bieber

-

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Aomine mumbles close to his ear, while nosing his way down, over Kise’s neck, placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses along his skin.

“What?” Kise asks hazily, from the hot steam surrounding them and the heat burning through his veins, not really able to concentrate on his words.

Aomine’s lips trail sloppy kisses back up the side of his neck, before he gently nips at his earlobe. “Do you even know how hot you are when you’re all cocky like that?”

Hearing the low rumble of Aomine’s sex voice so close to his ear, makes Kise’s breath hitch, digging his blunt nails deep into Aomine’s shoulders.

“I wasn’t hahh-“ Kise tries to dispute, but he gets distracted again, when Aomine sucks at the soft skin beneath his ear, “I was very collected a-and…”

Aomine bites down hard, eliciting an involuntary moan from Kise, before he lets go and raises up to look into his golden eyes, that are heavy lidded and dazed.

“Yeah right. You didn’t try to humiliate him at all.” Aomine smirks, his words heavy with sarcasm.

“Could you not talk about him right now?” Kise retorts, trying to avoid getting water in his eyes as he meets his gaze looking up. His voice is free from any real accusation though.

Dipping down, Aomine catches his pouty lower lip between his teeth and steps forward, pushing Kise back under the hot stream of water. Their heavy make out in the shower gets steamier and Kise almost forgets why they are even in here, but Aomine doesn’t. After he breaks away again, he grabs at Kise hips and with a firm grip, he turns him around. Kise lets himself fall back against Aomine’s hard chest, letting the water hit his front. Aomine slowly shoves him forward a bit more, so he’s not under the stream anymore but only himself and reaches for the shower gel.

He brings his arms around Kise and starts spreading the gel over his body. Kise leans back more, resting the back of his head against Aomine’s shoulder.

“I missed watching you play.” Aomine whispers into his ear, his hands gliding over his sides, up his chest and only stop at his neck, before going down again.

“I always loved watching you.” His large hands slide over Kise’s stomach, his fingers dipping down the ridges of the V leading down under his hipbones. Kise brings up his arms to rake his fingers through Aomine’s wet hair, holding his head close to his ear.

“I loved how you made him fall so easily.” With this Aomine’s hand wraps around his cock and starts pumping slow and firm. Kise can’t keep from recalling this moment and involuntary gasps out at the same time when Aomine finally gives him this much needed friction. He bucks his hips, his hands slipping down to hold onto Aomine’s neck behind him, letting himself fall even more, pressing his back onto him so Aomine has to hold against him. Aomine’s other arm wraps around his waist to help him keep standing, but at the same time he picks up his pace, with his soapy hand jerking him off a little faster.

“He sure looked stupid having underestimated you so much.” Aomine audibly grins, letting his lips brush over the shell of Kise’s ear.

“Mh stoph…” Kise whines out, a frustrated frown on his face as he presses his eyes shut.

“Don’t you wanna celebrate your victory?” Aomine snickers into his ear, swiping his thumb over Kise’s slit, making his knees almost give way under him. Kise groans out, his head falling to his chest and Aomine has to tighten his hold around him as Kise’s body goes slack against him. They slowly sink down to the floor, Kise still with Aomine’s arm around his middle, sinks back against him again, sitting between his thigs. He can feel Aomine’s erection, pressing up against his lower back.

Aomine’s strokes get harder and Kise digs his nails into his tanned thighs.

“He also couldn’t block your fade away. I bet that really pissed him off.”

Kise has had enough now. With a lot of willpower, he catches Aomine’s wrist in his own hand and pulls it away from himself. He pushes off to turn around, only to find Aomine still grinning provocatively.

“I said I don’t wanna hear about him anymore.” Kise hisses and straddles Aomine’s thighs, making him lean back against the shower wall. Half lying on the floor and half propped up against the wall Aomine looks up at him, his expression softening. His eyes are still darkened with lust, but somehow he manages to look affectionate at the same time, almost devoted. Kise slowly starts rocking his hips against him, rubbing their cocks together and Aomine has to grab at his hips again, his eyes falling shut with a soft, low moan coming from deep within his chest.

Kise has waited long enough now. Since they ended their game earlier, he wanted nothing more than to get home and rip off all their clothes. He’d felt so possessive over Aomine, he somehow has to finally vent these feelings.

He brings one hand behind himself and using the little remaining soap, he starts prepping himself on top of Aomine. When Aomine, realizes what he’s doing his eyes snap open again and seeing Kise riding his own fingers makes him groan out involuntarily. He tightens his grip at his hipbones, digging his fingers into pale flesh, trying to push him down more.

Kise braces his other hand onto Aomine’s chest, shoving him down again.

“Oh god babe please-“

“No-“ Kise’s voice breaks. He dedicatedly adds a third finger into himself and shudders before he can find his voice again, “you won’t get to do it this time.” He pants, his chest heaving but he keeps his eyes fixed on Aomine’s face.

Aomine has no other choice but to watch him. Kise’s eyebrows furrowed, his lips slightly parted with ragged, hot puffs of breath, his boyfriend keeps working himself open, right on top of him. Softly thrusting his hips against his own throbbing dick, that lays heavily on his abdomen, otherwise neglected and leaking onto his tanned skin.

Aomine doesn’t really know what to do. He wants to reach up and pull Kise’s hand away and just fuck him already, but he also doesn’t want to interrupt him and end this sight in front of him. The lewd sounds escaping Kise’s lips, the sultry expression on his flushed face drive him mad. He wants to keep watching him too and maybe just jerk himself off all the while. His mind too overwhelmed, he remains watching him, holding onto Kise’s softly rocking hips for dear life until he suddenly stops.

Kise retracts his fingers with a wet sound that gets swallowed by the still running shower. He takes Aomine’s painfully hard cock into his hand and positions himself so he’s lining up with his entrance. Slowly he sinks down, also having to hold against Aomine’s grip that is trying to push him down faster. A series of curses and oh gods and come ones leave Aomine’s lips, but Kise takes his time, adjusting slowly to his size.

When he’s buried completely, Aomine reaches up and grabs at Kise’s neck, bringing him down into a frantic kiss. He sucks and licks into his mouth and Kise returns his kiss with just the same intensity. Aomine brings his arms around him, trying to pull him closer, but right then Kise starts moving again. He slowly raises up and just before Aomine is pulled out he sinks down on him again. Aomine groans out and his head falls back against the wall. Kise replays this action and also starts rolling his hips, making Aomine moan and pressing his eyes shut again.

Kise tries hard himself, to keep his eyes open, watching his lovers face closely. He loves seeing him coming undone and giving up control. This happens so rarely and Kise knows he’s the only one who ever gets to see this. This thought suddenly spurs him on and he deliberately picks up his pace.

“Fuck…” Aomine curses under his breath. With a jittery hand he grabs hold of Kise’s cock and starts jerking him off in rhythm of his own movements. Kise’s hips stutter and he almost loses his will to stay upright. He knows this means Aomine is already close and he wants him to come with him. He can’t suppress a little smirk when he throws his head back, riding him harder, rolling his hips every time he comes down, taking him to the hilt.

Aomine starts thrusting up, not able to hold still anymore and this is the last push Kise needs for his release, making his walls clench and Aomine comes with him just a heartbeat later. Kise lets himself fall and rides his climax out with Aomine buried so impossibly deep. Both moaning out in unison before Kise topples over and sinks exhaustedly against Aomine’s body.

He revels in the afterglow, lightheaded and content. Aomine’s fingers softly gliding up and down his spine, sending light goosebumps over his skin. It must be uncomfortable for him, still laying on the hard, tiled floor. Kise attempts to move but before he can retract himself, Aomine’s arms hold him down.

“Stay.” He whispers.

Kise just weakly raises his head to look at him, but Aomine has his eyes still closed.

“We should get out sometime though.” Kise speaks softly.

Aomine’s face contorts slightly into a frown, rolling his head along the tiles.

“Come on.” Kise whispers into his ear and starts placing butterfly kisses along his lovers jawline.

“Alright.” Aomine sighs a little reluctant. Both flinch as he pulls out and Kise silently suspects he’s going to be sore for probably the next day. He shouldn’t have used soap as lubricant, but now it’s too late to care about it anymore. Sluggishly they get up again, and step under the stream to wash away the remnants of their orgasms.

Aomine seems to be unable to let go of Kise for longer than two seconds maybe. He slouches over him, making it harder for Kise to actually wash himself. When he complains lightheartedly, shoving him off gently, Aomine simply settles for resting his forehead on Kise’s shoulder. Kise can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s man-child behavior and indulges him. They more or less wash each other and just before Kise turns off the water, Aomine has already gone back to kissing him needily.

They don’t even bother to dry up, leaving a wet trail down the hall, before falling naked and wet into bed, all tangled up with each other. It’s so warm that their bodies and the sheets will be dry soon again.

Aomine sluggishly crawls on top of Kise and sinks his body down on him. Kise’s arms come up almost mechanically and embrace him around his shoulders, while Aomine, buries his face at the crock of his neck, brushing his lips softly along the curve of his throat.

“Please don’t ever doubt my love for you ever again.”

Kise hears his voice muffled, but also something else is swinging in Aomine’s tone and he can’t really say why but it makes his heart clench.

“You have to stop acting as if you were the only one who-” Aomine’s voice breaks and he remains silent.

Kise waits a moment but Aomine doesn’t go on.

“Daiki?” he gently shoves at his shoulder, trying to look at him, but Aomine only nuzzles his face further into his neck and holds him tighter.

“Stop acting as if you’re the only one who couldn’t go on if we separated. I told you this before.”

A very painful, yet beautiful memory intrudes his thoughts. Aomine at the hospital, telling him that he loves him for the first time, saying he wouldn’t have been able to go on if Kise really died.

Instinctively Kise pulls him closer, now struggling a little for words of his own. “I know,” he breaths into Aomine’s hair.

“I’ll stay with you forever. I promise.”


End file.
